Only Towards the Future
by spacecrazegirly
Summary: After Luffy dies, the rest of the crew need to move on with their lives. But how will they do that after losing the one person who gave them the inspiration to follow their dreams? Eight one shots, focusing on each of the characters. Complete.
1. Don't

Zoro's first instinct would have been to fight, but he forced the urge away and ducked into a small shop. The door chimed when he opened it, and he cursed. He was trying to hide from the Marines, damn it. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. Hell, he even went as far to colour his hair black to not stand out as much. He really did suck at being subtle.

A young girl came out from the back room at the sound. "Hello sir, how can I be of service?" She looked at him curiously.

"Eh…" Zoro glanced behind him, the Marines running past. "Just looking around."

She crossed her arms. "Is that true?" She raised an eyebrow and nodded outside. "There are an awful lot of Marines out there, and I just received a warning that there was a dangerous pirate in the area." Her tone was light and childish, and she tilted her head as she waited for him to answer.

Zoro groaned, "Look, I'm not here to do anything. I just want to get through without any trouble."

The girl looked over her shoulder, "Follow me. I don't know who you are, but if you are who those Marines are after, then it's safer back here."

Zoro looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm a dangerous man. Is that really wise?"

The girl shrugged, "If you're a pirate, then there's no issue. My dad was a pirate before he settled down. He can judge you."

Zoro shrugged, "Then sure." He looked back over his shoulder as another group of marines ran by, shouting loud enough that he could hear through the walls. The girl laughed at his paranoia and gestured for him to follow.

She led him into the back room, which turned out to be a living room. A man with an impressive beard sat in a rocking chair with a book on his lap. He looked up when he heard the door open. "Oh, Lidia. Who's that?"

"He's hiding from the Marines," Lidia said. "Is that alright?"

"That depends." The man said, looking Zoro over. "What's your name, boy?"

"I can't tell you that, but I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just want to get to the harbor without getting caught." Zoro said.

"And I can trust the word of a pirate?" The man asked, looking down at his book. "To be honest though, you don't seem like very strong." He looked up again, "And you like to make yourself seem strong by carrying around three swords. Isn't that a style used by another pirate? Maybe they mistook you for him."

Zoro clenched his fists at being called weak, but he didn't object to it either. It had been a year since they built Luffy's grave, and to this day Zoro believed he could have saved his Captain if he had been stronger. "Think what you want."

"Oh I will," The man said. "But you can stay. If Lidia thinks you're alright, I'll trust her judgment."

Zoro nodded in thanks. "You used to be a pirate too?"

"Take a seat, boy." The man said. "My name is Dustin. If you're not going to tell me your name, what can I call you?"

"Whatever you want," Zoro said.

"Well, I'll call you Larry." Zoro twitched at his new name, and Lidia giggled. "Anyway, I was once a pirate, like my daughter told you." He glanced at her, and she had the decency to look sheepish. "Part of a crew called the Buggy Pirates, but I left. Couldn't stand the strange outfits they wore."

"You used to work under Buggy?" Zoro said, looking amused.

"Have you met him?" Dustin asked.

Zoro nodded, "He tried to kill my Captain once. No, twice. Three times if you count the war. Though I wasn't there for that, so I can't really be sure."

"Well, is your Captain alright?" Dustin noted the way the man stiffened when he asked the question.

"He never lost against Buggy, if that's what you mean." Zoro answered.

Dustin nodded at the answer, knowing he probably wasn't going to get much out of the man in front of him. He did look mildly familiar, but he couldn't place him. He seemed really jumpy, especially with the Marines outside. If the Marines were after him, then he must have a substantial bounty. He knew his previous captain had a bounty of 15 Million beri when he worked under him, but that wasn't really enough to set Marines after him. He also knew the price had gone up, especially when he participated in the War of the Best.

Dustin paused. Larry had just mentioned a war, hadn't he? His Captain had fought in that war?

"Larry," Dustin said, and he watched the young man twitch. "Who is your Captain?"

"That's private."

"I'm just curious," Dustin said. "Did he fight in the War of the Best?"

The man blinked, before lowering his gaze to the ground. "That's private."

Dustin didn't press anymore, because he got his answer. Yes. His Captain had fought. There weren't many pirate survivors. Mainly the remains of Whitebeard's crew and his allies. "Lidia, would you be a dear and make some tea? I have a feeling Larry here is going to be staying a while."

"Sure," The girl said, getting to her feet and leaving the room. She came back a while later with a tray in hand. Placing it on the table, she handed a cup to Zoro. "Here you go, Larry." She smiled in amusement when he growled, and handed her father a cup when he didn't say anything. "Hey, have you gone on any adventures?"

Zoro looked up as he added sugar to his cup. "Yeah. My Captain liked adventure." He smiled and took a sip of his tea. "We would get into so much trouble because of him. And the fact he attracted trouble like honey attracts flies didn't really help either."

"Can you tell me about one of your adventures?"

Zoro looked down at the eager face. She seemed too serious for a child earlier, but now she was acting her age. He shook his head slightly, not being able to understand the mind of a child. "Sure." He racked his brain, trying to think of one that didn't relate him to the Strawhats. "Have you ever heard about the island in the sky?"

She shook her head, "There's an island in the sky?"

Zoro nodded. "That's right. You have to ride up a vertical shaft of water to get there. It's really dangerous, which is why our Captain decided he wanted to go. But this water, it leads to a sea made of clouds…"

* * *

Lidia seemed to enjoy the story very much, pausing to ask questions, wincing at the right moments, cringing in disgust when he talked about his Captain being eaten by a large anaconda, grinning in triumph when he described his Captain ringing the Golden Bell and bringing an end to a 400 year old war. Even Dustin was listening in, smiling as Zoro talked.

"Did you get any treasure?" Lidia asked finally.

Zoro nodded, "We did. There was a lot in the snake's stomach, so while it was sleeping, we snuck in and took it all."

Lidia clapped her hands together in excitement. And then she frowned, "How did you get down?"

"Conis gave us a giant octopus that would swell up with air like a balloon. We tied it to our ship and floated down."

"That sounds like quite the adventure, young man." Dustin said. "If you didn't look so proud, I don't think I would have believed you."

Zoro laughed, "I know. You would have had to be there to believe even half of it."

"That is quite true," He stopped, and stood. He walked to the window and pulled back the curtain. "Well, I think the Marines have given up," He said. "It looks safe. That story you told us took some time."

Zoro nodded and stood, picking up the swords and feeding them through the loop on his belly warmer. "Thank you for hiding me from the Marines."

Dustin nodded, "Thank you for entertaining us on an otherwise boring day. Where are you going to go next?"

"I don't know," Zoro said, shrugging. "Find an island where I can train."

"Do you plan to master the Three Sword Style?"

"I've already mastered it," Zoro said. "I just need to get stronger. If I was as strong back then as I was now… Maybe I could have saved him…"

"Saved who?" Lidia asked innocently.

Zoro looked sown and ruffled her hair a bit. "My Captain," He admitted. "He died, about two years ago."

Lidia's face fell, "You mean the Captain from your adventures is gone?"

"Yeah," Zoro said sadly. "He did it to save us, his crew. And to honour him, we're going to fulfill our dreams." He held out his left arm and pulled the sleeve back. "Do you see this?"

"That looks like it hurt." Lidia said, reaching out and tracing the X shaped scar with the tips of her fingers.

"It did, but our Captain went through more pain than this. It's a promise. It's to remind us that he gave us the opportunity to reach our dreams."

"He sounds like a noble man," Dustin said. Zoro smiled and nodded in agreement.

"He was dead certain he was going to help us, no matter what." Zoro closed his eye. "Those were his last words to us. And then…" Zoro trailed off. "And then he was gone. Out of our reach. There was nothing we could do to stop him."

Lidia had started crying, and Zoro wiped her tears away. "Hey, don't cry. He did it because he wanted to. He would be happy to see us all achieve our dreams."

She sniffed, "What's your dream?" She asked.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman." Zoro said, patting the white sheathed blade.

"What was his dream?" Dustin asked.

Zoro didn't need to ask who 'his' was. "It was to become King of the Pirates."

Dustin shook his head, "Well, that title was taken by Monkey D. Luffy. And you yourself have a long way to go before you become the greatest swordsman. You have to first beat Roronoa Zoro, and then Mihawk. I know Zoro is after that title as well."

"I'm going to beat Mihawk," The man said, a determined look in his eye. "I promised my Captain. I've never let him down before, and I'm not going to start now."

"I wish you luck," Dustin said, and Lidia started tearing up again.

"Be careful, okay?"

Zoro leaned down so he was at eye level with her, and reached into his pocket. Withdrawing a folded photo, he handed it over. "This is very important to me, alright? One day, I'll come back for it. Until then, I want you to keep it safe. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded, and Zoro left.

"What did he give you, Lidia?" Dustin asked, kneeling down beside his daughter.

She unfolded the photo, and Dustin gasped. It was a picture of the Strawhat crew. Where would a rookie swordsman get something like this? This thing alone was worth millions of beris. He looked up, but the man had vanished from the street. Something in the picture caught his eye. The white katana. A white katana was very unusual, and very rare. The one he was carrying looked identical to the one Roronoa Zoro was carrying in the picture.

"Hey Lidia," Dustin said. "Did you notice anything strange about that man just now?"

She looked up, "He had green eyebrows." She said.

Dustin looked back down at the picture. It clicked. The man that had just left their home was the Pirate King's first mate. But, he had claimed his Captain was dead. If that was true, then that would mean Strawhat was dead. "How about we put this in a picture frame. Okay?"

* * *

Zoro left the island, stowing away on a merchant ship and departing on the next island. This island was inhabited, but there was a chain of islands nearby, made of rock and accessible by boat. He walked down to the beach and looked around, spotting a small fishing house and several boats along an unstable looking dock.

"Hey. Is there anyone here?" Zoro asked, pushing the door and peeking inside. "I want a ride to one of those islands."

"There's nothing out there," A thick voice said, and Zoro opened the door all the way. The light from outside shone into the room, revealing an aged old man sitting in a rocking chair.

"I know," Zoro said. "That's why I want to go there."

He shook his head, "You young ones are strange these days. It's going to cost you to use the boat. How long are you thinking of staying over there?"

"Until I complete my training," Zoro said. "I'm also going to have to come back for food and stuff."

"Then it would probably be more profitable to buy the boat." The old man sighed. "The one at the end of the dock is in really bad shape, but it's 2000 beris."

Zoro handed him the money, thanking him, and left the larger island. When he arrived at the rocky outcropping, he dragged his boat up the rocks and took a look around. It was about half the size of the main one, and a few scraggly trees stood in the middle of it. The rest was rock, varying in colour and size. A few patches of dirt could be seen, but apart from that the island was treacherous outcroppings. Zoro thought it was perfect.

The next three years were spent either on that island, honing his skills, or on the main island, getting supplies and writing. He had remembered the address of the young girl he gave the picture to, and by writing to her he was able to remove the guilt he felt.

It started when he was walking down the street and he saw a vendor selling log books. He had picked one up, thinking he could keep track of his training. But he ended up writing about other things, like his other adventures and his time as a Strawhat Pirate while in the Grand Line, and his life as a bounty hunter before that. The more he wrote, the more he came to terms over what happened. Luffy was dead, but he wasn't. And he was going to make the most out of his life.

He tore the pages from his book and mailed them to Lidia. He got an answer back a few months later from her, telling him that she was glad he was doing okay. Another month had passed when he got another letter. This one was from Dustin, telling him that she had been happy when she read about his other adventures, and that she had gotten sick.

Zoro put a hold on his training to write back, recounting his time in the New World. He ended the letter with him promising to beat Mihawk and claim the title of World's Greatest Swordsman.

Dustin replied, telling him that she had passed on, but he had read her his letter while she was in bed. He told Zoro that she wants him to achieve his dream. He had sent the picture in the letter, saying that he should have it back to remind himself of his friends.

Zoro cried for the fourth time in his life. Once over Kuina, ince when he declared his loyalty to Luffy at the Baratie, once over Luffy's death, and the fourth time over a girl he barely knew.

The next day he returned to the main island and gave the boat back to the old man. He boarded a merchant vessel, and in exchange for letting him travel with them he helped them load and unload merchandise. He kept an eye on the newspapers, for any news concerning Mihawk. He found an article once, giving people the news that he had left the Warlords and was wanted again.

The merchant sailors would always make fun of him for paying such close attention. "What, do you know him?" Vincent asked him one day, leaning over the table and peering over the top of the newspaper. "You're obsessed with that Warlord. Do you have connections with the Navy and are mad that he defected?"

Zoro grunted.

"Come on, Larry! You're so secretive!"

Zoro grunted again, and closed the paper. "I'm looking for him."

"Why would you do something stupid like that?" Vincent asked. "That's a death wish."

Zoro shrugged, "I have my reasons."

"So is that why you're working with us? To track him?"

"That's one reason," Zoro said.

"So what's the other?"

"I don't have a ship of my own. Franky took it. If I had another way to travel around, I would take it."

Vincent shook his head, "You're very strange, Larry."

Zoro grunted again.

* * *

When the merchant ship was attacked by pirates, Zoro paid it no mind. Until said pirates declared themselves to be the Strawhat Pirates. Zoro opened his eye and stood from his place on deck. "What was that?"

A tall man wearing an old straw hat looked over distastefully. "I said, we're the Strawhat Pirates. If you don't want to die, you're going to hand over everything you've got."

"Is that so?" Zoro said, looking over the people there. All in all, they did a better job at imitating them than Demalo Black, he had to admit.

"Larry!" Vincent hissed. "Don't piss them off!"

"Your friend is right, _Larry,_" The fake Luffy said. Zoro clenched his firsts as the sight. It had been five years, and even the sight of an imitation brought back that day. "Now be good and hand over your valuables."

Zoro snorted, "You know, I really hate people like you. You play off big names and only have to look intimidating to get what you want. What would you do if the real Strawhat crew showed up?"

The fake Zoro stepped up, drawing one of his swords. Zoro noted the poor quality of the blade and shook his head. "We are the real Strawhats," The fake Zoro said, walking forward slowly. "Now, if you want to live, I suggest you back off."

Zoro laughed, "I don't think you've ever killed before. Now, you guys are starting to piss me off."

The sailors cowering behind Zoro looked around nervously, hoping that the pirates wouldn't kill them all for one man's insults. Vincent backed away, looking worried for someone he almost considered a friend. Bernard, the Captain of the ship, put a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't hurt him. Everything we're carrying on this ship is in the storage rooms below deck."

"I don't know," The fake Luffy said. "I don't like being insulted. If you want to live, bow at my feet." He looked at Zoro with a smirk.

"I'm not going to bow to someone lesser than me." Zoro spat.

The fake Strawhats laughed, "Kill him, Captain!" A fake Franky shouted.

The fake Luffy pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants and pointed it at the swordsman. "Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who I am?"

"No," Zoro said simply. "I don't know who you are."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm King of the Pirates."

"No you're not." Zoro said. He glared at the fake Luffy. "You never actually intended to meet any of the real crew. You think you can use his name to get whatever you want?"

"I can get whatever I want because I am the King of the Pirates! I've been to and from Raftel! Now I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"You're missing one key detail in that though," Zoro said darkly. He drew his sword. Since he was trying to stay off the radar, he only carried one with him and kept the rest with his stuff in his hammock. "Like I just said, you never intended to meet one of the real crewmembers."

"And who here claims to be a Strawhat?" The fake Luffy demanded. "You?"

Zoro shifted his grip on the Wado Ichimonji, pointing it at the fake Luffy. "Yes."

More laughter, this time from both sides. "Stop it, Larry," Bernard ordered. "I don't want you getting yourself killed."

"I don't care about that." Zoro said.

"You don't care if you die?"

"I won't die. At least not until I keep my promise to my Captain."

He attacked the fake crew, beating them singlehandedly. The merchant sailors watched in fascination as the pirates turned tail and ran, scared of the black haired man with a sword. He left the fake Zoro for last, slamming the sheath into his stomach and sending the pirate tumbling to the ground, curled up in the fetal position. He let out a frightened yell when the blade dug into the wood beside his head.

"Please don't hurt me!" The fake Zoro begged. "Please!"

Zoro knelt down beside him, grabbing the front of his shirt and dragged him up so they were eye level. "You want my mercy?" Zoro asked darkly, drawing another yelp from the man. "Why should I give you that? You and your buddies there did something really stupid."

"I'm sorry!"

"I doubt you heard of the last group that posed as us. They didn't make it very far." Zoro continued. Vincent frowned. Us? "And then there's an even bigger issue, with the fact the crew split up. I guess you wouldn't have heard about that though. We kept it hush hush."

"You… What are you talking about?" The fake Zoro whimpered.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro." He smiled, a hysterical edge to it. "And Luffy's dead. I don't appreciate people ruining his memory!" Zoro stood sharply, dragging the crying man up with him. He tossed him over the edge of the ship, and he landed hard on the deck of his own. "I suggest you stop pretending. Because if I hear you're still pretending to be us, I won't be as forgiving next time!" He grabbed his katana and tore it out of the wood, sheathing it and storming away. No one stopped him.

* * *

He left the next day, apologizing to Bernard for keeping his identity a secret and took a long boat to the nearest island.

"Are you really Roronoa Zoro?" Vincent asked, as he helped Zoro load his bag into the small boat.

"Yes," Zoro nodded, taking two more swords from his bag and placing them at his hip.

"And… Is Strawhat Luffy really dead?"

Zoro's gaze darkened, and Vincent flinched. "Yes."

"I'm sorry." Vincent said.

Zoro looked up, "Why are you apologizing? It's not like it was your fault. The guy who did it is dead too."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Vincent corrected. "I had no idea he was dead. I mean, no one's seen them in five years, but… My son, Len, was convinced he was going to join them one day. He's going to be heartbroken."

"Hmm," Was all Zoro said. A few minutes before he left, he drew out the picture he had originally given Lidia. "Give this to him. Luffy's not here, but the rest of us are. Tell him that if he wants to earn Luffy's respect, he'll follow his dreams and never give up on them."

Vincent took the photo. "Thank you. So, I guess you're going to go find Mihawk then? Now that I know who you really are, it makes more sense."

Zoro jumped up into the small boat and began lowering it. "That's right."

* * *

Nine months later, Zoro did find Mihawk. He was sailing on his own personalized boat when Zoro spotted him. He caught the former Warlord's attention by slashing at the boat and cutting his sails. Mihawk was forced to head towards shore, and Zoro followed.

The battle lasted several days, each swordsman having improved greatly over time. In the end, Zoro got in a lucky shot, piercing the man through his chest and pinning him to the sand. Mihawk coughed up blood, and his breaths were gurgling. His lung was bleeding out, Zoro realized. The former Pirate Hunter pulled his blade from Mihawk's chest, and blood poured from the wound.

"S-so. You got me." Mihawk laughed, taking in a shuddering breath. "Wha-what do y-you plan to do now?"

Zoro sat down hard. Now that he had won, his strength left him and he felt exhausted. "Visit an old friend."

Mihawk winced, pressing a hand to his chest. "What a-about yo-your Captain."

Zoro looked over at Mihawk, who seemed genuinely curious. "Give him my regards." Zoro said, and Mihawk's eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Ha," Mihawk laughed, the sound forcing its way out. "I will, Roronoa."

"Thank you."

Those were the last words Mihawk heard. Darkness and silence overcame him.

Zoro sat next to the body for a while, and then reached over and pulled the cross necklace from Mihawk's neck. It was the first blade he had ever challenged Zoro with, back at the Baratie. He slipped it over his own neck, tucking the cross into the folds of his shirt.

He tried to stand next, and he managed to get a small distance down the beach, using his katanas to hold himself up before he collapsed. He lay there for a while, his eye closed and his ears hearing nothing but the muted sounds of the jungle. He didn't care if he died anymore. He had fulfilled his promise. He ran a hand over the scar on his left arm. Then a new sound could be heard. Voices. Loud and piercing, they caused him to wince.

Then he felt hands. One hand in particular was soft and warm, pressing itself against his neck. A woman's voice cut through his haze. "He's alive!" And then the world faded.

* * *

He woke up in darkness. His chest felt constricted. He couldn't move his fingers very well either. Turning his head slightly he could make out cell bars. Had he been caught? Those voices he heard must have been Marines. He closed his eye. That didn't matter anymore.

An unknown amount of time had passed when Zoro was brought out of his doze. The door to the cell creaked, and he forced his head up to see who was intruding. Kuina. No, it was Tashigi. Zoro laughed and let his head fall back.

"So you're awake." Tashigi said.

"So it seems," Zoro replied.

There was a clatter as the Marine set something on the ground, and then she walked out of the cell, locking the door behind her. Zoro struggled to sit up, realizing he was covered in bandages. He let out a clipped laugh and tugged at the ones covering his fingers. "So they want me alive."

"You shouldn't pick at those." Tashigi said, and Zoro whipped his head towards the voice.

"I thought you left."

"I have orders to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't do anything suspicious." Tashigi said. "You're the Pirate King's first mate, after all."

Zoro snorted, and eyed the tray Tashigi had given him. Thin broth, a piece of bread, and water. His stomach growled. "I haven't used that title in… almost six years."

"I had heard rumors that the Strawhats had split up." Tashigi said. She leaned back in her chair. "Is that true?"

"No." Zoro said without hesitation. "We may not be together, but we still consider ourselves a crew. It's just, everything went downhill when Luffy died."

"Luffy's dead?" Tashigi said, her eyes widening. "When did that happen?"

Zoro didn't answer right away. He picked up the tray and rested it on his lap, eating instead. "Is Smoker still after him?"

"Yes."

"He never made it to Raftel," Zoro said. "He himself never set foot on the island. We found the One Piece in his place."

Tashigi stared at him. "He's been dead all this time?"

Zoro nodded, grimacing. "It was Blackbeard. We were ambushed. We had just stopped to let the log pose reset, and he suddenly shows up and captures the entire ship in darkness. Luffy wasn't with us, he was off exploring, like he usually does whenever we reach a new island."

"We haven't heard from Blackbeard in years, either," Tashigi said softly.

"Well, I don't know what the fight was like. The only part we saw was Luffy and Blackbeard standing at the top of the cliff. Luffy pushed him over the edge, but Blackbeard took him down with him."

Tashigi bit her lip at Zoro's tone. It was full of regret, and sadness. She never knew a pirate could care so much. She had seen them in Alabasta, but they were helping a princess. And royals were usually very rich. And again on Punk Hazard, but they were working with Trafalgar Law. She never understood why they were helping those children. Or why he helped her.

"None of us could do anything." Zoro continued, clenching his fists. "We were still trapped in his darkness. When we were freed, it was too late. Both of them had sunk too far. We… lost our Captain that day."

Tashigi had to keep herself from crying, trying to imagine what she would do if Smoker was killed like that. "You and him were close?"

"Yeah. He saved me." Zoro said. "He saved me from a corrupt Marine in East Blue. I was his first crewmember."

Tashigi fell silent, and then they both heard Smoker's voice shouting above. Tashigi jumped up, dashing up the stairs and leaving Zoro alone.

* * *

The same thing happened every morning and evening when Tashigi brought food. He would eat, and she would ask questions.

"Remember when you insulted me in Loguetown?" She asked, several days later.

Zoro looked up, shaking his head.

"You told me to put my face away. Why?"

"Oh yeah," He said, thinking back and remembering. "I wasn't insulting you."

"It sounded pretty insulting to my ears," Tashigi snapped.

"Sorry. It's just; you look like an old friend of mine. She died when we were both still kids. I… She… You look identical to her, and I have a hard time fighting someone who's dead."

"So that's why…"

"If anything, take it as a compliment," Zoro said. "She was a really good swordswoman, and I could never beat her."

"Hmmm."

* * *

"We're almost at Impel Down," Tashigi said, a couple weeks later. "We'll be arriving in two days. I shouldn't be telling you this, but they're going to offer you a position of Warlord in exchange for you keeping your life."

"And why the hell would I take that?" Zoro spluttered, shocked at the news.

"Because you're the one who took down Mihawk," Tashigi said. "There are only 6 Warlords currently, and they were having a hard time tracking down Mihawk when he left. Since you're the one who took him down, it's only natural they would want another one just as strong."

Zoro peered at her through the bars. She looked angry. "Don't you agree with this?"

"Well, I know that you're going to decline the position." She muttered. "A swordsman's pride."

"And what's wrong with me not taking it?"

"They'll kill you then!" Tashigi shouted. "Don't you care for your life?"

"I don't care if I die anymore," Zoro said simply. "I've kept my promise to both Kuina and Luffy. There's no reason for me to keep on living."

Tashigi didn't seem to like that answer, as she reached through the bars and grabbed the front of Zoro's shirt. She dragged him closer, their foreheads almost touching. "You should care about your life!" She shouted at him. Her fists tightened. "You shouldn't throw it away just like that!"

"And why do you care so much?" Zoro shouted back.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then kissed him. Zoro made a startled noise in the back of his throat, but Tashigi didn't relinquish her grip. After a moment, Zoro gave up and kissed her back, his hand snaking through the bars and resting on her back. She pulled away and didn't meet his eyes. "That's why."

She left, but paused at the door. "Don't go to sleep tonight."

Zoro was about to ask why, but she was gone.

* * *

He didn't sleep that night, like Tashigi had ordered. His lips were still tingling from the kiss. It was well past midnight when the door creaked open, and Tashigi stepped through. She wasn't wearing her Marine uniform, and she was carrying three swords. His swords.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed at her, as she started unlocking the cell. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes," She said determinedly, opening the door and handing Zoro his weapons. "I'm doing what I think is right. We're getting out of here."

Zoro stood still, watching her move around the cell. "Why?"

"Because the Marines don't have a sense of justice anymore," Tashigi said. "They think they're helping people, but that's not the case. They're trying to make themselves look good. Saving people and upholding justice isn't the case anymore."

"So why are you helping me?" Zoro asked. "And this afternoon…"

"I went back over the files of your time in Alabasta," Tashigi said. "And others. In all honesty, you were doing more good than the Marines were. In Water 7, you guys took Nico Robin back from a Marine who wanted to use her ability to read poneoglyphs and take over. The World Government put that man in charge."

"We did that because Robin's our friend," Zoro said.

"Well, you saved a lot of lives doing that." Tashigi said. "You also exposed an underground movement, created by those same Marines. You did more good than they would ever have. Come on."

She dragged him up onto the deck and over to a waiting longboat. Zoro went along with it, silently relieved that he wasn't going to die. The boat was lowered silently, and they both climbed aboard. No one noticed as they left the Marine ship behind and turned around. "They'll realize we're gone in the morning," Zoro said.

"I know," Tashigi said.

"We should head to the nearest island and stay there for a while. Once they're off our trail, we should be safe to head out again."

Tashigi nodded and grabbed one of the oars, Zoro following her actions. They paddled in silence, saving their breath. That, and Zoro still felt incredibly awkward sitting beside Tashigi. He had never kissed a girl before, despite being 27 years old. He had focused more on his training, bounty hunting, and piracy than getting a girlfriend.

* * *

They reached an island the next morning, a rather large island situated on the edge of the Calm Belt. The townspeople were friendly, renting them a room. They must have mistook the two of them for a couple, because there was only one bed.

"We shouldn't draw any suspicion, so we'll just have to share the bed." Tashigi said.

Zoro sat down and placed his swords against the nightstand. "So what do you plan to do after this?" Zoro asked. "I mean, you're going to be the prime suspect, and if what you were saying about the Navy wanting to keep their pride, they're not going to want you running around on the loose."

"I know." Tashigi said. "But I can't stand them anymore. There's no justice, and I'd rather be an honest outlaw than a deceitful Marine." She sat down next to him. "Did you know that Smoker looks up to Luffy? Ever since you saved him from drowning, when you could have just left him to die. Smoker respects him now, because of that."

"What did Smoker say about Luffy's death?"

"I didn't tell him," Tashigi admitted. She twisted her hands together, resting them on her lap. "He would have been torn. I mean, we have been after you guys for the past six years, right? It would just be easier to allow him to keep looking for you guys."

Zoro nodded. "And, why did you kiss me?"

Tashigi turned red, and she looked down at her feet. "Because I… When we first met, I was inspired by your loyalty to Luffy, even if you were pirates. And all the times you've helped people." She turned an even darker shade of red. "And I think it's cute when you get lost easily."

Zoro coughed at that comment. Tashigi looked up at him, and Zoro smiled. A genuine one this time. She smiled back, before tackling him to the bed and kissing him again.

* * *

They stayed on the island for a year, renting out a house after two weeks in the hotel. For the purpose of hiding, Zoro kept his hair black and they told everyone that they were married. They made friends, and lived a satisfying life. When they decided to leave, Zoro insisted they headed back to East Blue. "I need to visit some old friends."

Like Zoro had done, the two worked on a merchant ship and slowly made their way back to Reverse Mountain. They bid farewell to their ride and entered the sea. They went to Frost Moon Village first, and Tashigi was surprised to learn that this was the village where Zoro grew up.

"Sensei?" Zoro said, as they walked up to the dojo. He knocked on the door when he got no answer.

A couple of minute later it opened, revealing an older man. He seemed really surprised to see the man. "Zoro? Is that you?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen you," Zoro said, clasping his outstretched hand.

"I've heard a lot from the news," Sensei said, after he had invited them inside for tea. "You've made quite the name for yourself. I'm proud."

"Thanks," Zoro said, smiling.

"I see you still have Kuina's sword," Sensei said, nodding at the white blade.

"That sword belonged to her?" Tashigi asked Zoro. "You never told me."

"I guess that fact never came up," Zoro said.

Sensei looked between them, "Yes. That sword belonged to my daughter. I let Zoro have it when he pledged to become the greatest swordsman. It was her dream too. I understand you now have that title, Zoro."

He nodded.

He visited her grave next, sitting down in front of it. Tashigi stood a distance away, watching him talk to his childhood friend.

"I had hoped he and my daughter would marry one day," Sensei said, walking up and standing beside Tashigi. "They were very close. Are you two together?"

"Well, yes. But we're not married."

"He cares about you a lot." Sensei said. "I can see it when he looks at you."

Tashigi blushed. "That means a lot."

"I merely state the truth," Sensei said. "And I wish the two of you luck in the future. It will be hard railing a family when both of you are wanted."

Tashigi frowned at that, but forced it from her mind as Zoro stood and walked over to them. "I'm ready to go. There's one more place I want to visit in this sea."

Sensei saw them off, telling Zoro to keep up his training and telling Tashigi to keep him in line.

* * *

The nest island they came to was in the Goa Kingdom. They arrived in Windmill Village, and Zoro was greeted by a dark haired woman. "Zoro! I'm surprised to see you here."

"Hi Makino. I've come to see him."

Makino nodded, reaching out and grabbing the collar of a young boy who ran past. He looked to be her son. "Now Ace," She chided. "Why aren't you cleaning your room? I don't think you can clean that much of a mess in fifteen minutes."

Tashigi laughed as the boy pouted. "But Mom! Theo is going fishing, and his dad said I could come too!"

Makino shook her head, "Well, your room had better be your first priority when you get back, do you understand?"

Ace smiled and nodded, running off again.

"He's cute," Tashigi commented.

"Thank you," Makino smiled. "Are you Zoro's girlfriend?"

Tashigi nodded, as she followed Makino and Zoro into a nearby bar. She walked behind the counter while the couple took a seat on the bar stools. "I'm glad that you stopped by. I'm sure he would be happy to hear you've achieved your dream." She placed plates in front of them, telling them to eat as much as they wanted. "Anything's free for a friend."

Tashigi felt self-conscious eating the food, as she had never met the woman before in her life. But Zoro seemed to know her, and she looked happy seeing him. Was she an ex? When she whispered the question to Zoro, he burst out laughing and choked on his food. Makino didn't even bat an eyelash when he recovered and kept laughing.

"I suppose you don't know where we are. This is the island where Luffy grew up. I'm here to visit his grave. Makino practically raised Luffy and his brothers when they were kids."

That startled Tashigi, but she now understood why they were there. The next day, Zoro rose early and started his long treck into the mountains. When he returned, his eyes were red, and he was missing the necklace he took from Mihawk and the Wado Ichimonji. Tashigi didn't questions his actions, knowing how loyal he was to his Captain.

Makino and the mayor saw them off.

* * *

Tashigi had been thinking of Sensei's words for a while, his comment about the difficulty of raising a family. They stopped at Reverse Mountain, the old man there letting them stay.

"Hey, Zoro," Tashigi said.

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"What… what do you think about starting a family?"

Zoro was silent, and Tashigi closed her eyes. A minute later, she felt his arms around her. "Do you want to start a family?"

"Yes. But, we're both wanted criminals. Even if we did have a kid, there's nowhere on land or at sea that we'll be safe." She pressed her forehead into his chest. Zoro rubbed her back soothingly, and then she felt him stiffen slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Nowhere on land and sea," He said. "What about the sky?"

"The sky?" Tashigi repeated, skepticism in her voice.

"Yeah. The sky. I've been to Sky Island. The people there owe us big time, and we're always welcome there. And there are no pirates or Marines up there either. We can live freely, without having to worry about being hunted down."

"Do you think it's possible?"

"Definitely," Zoro smiled.

* * *

Tashigi agreed to hear him out, and they left for Jaya the next day. When they arrived, Zoro first got lost, but they eventually found Montblanc Cricket, who had returned from another adventure and decided to stay and help pirates travel to the sky. He told them to wait for the next crew who wanted to try heading up there, and one arrived a few months later. The Little Island Pirates welcomed them aboard, and Zoro explained what Nami did to get them in the air.

Tashigi's first view of the sea in the sky was breathtaking, and she was outside almost the entire time. Zoro smiled at her enthusiasm. When they docked at the beach, bypassing the toll because of what Zoro and his friends did for the country, Conis greeted him. She and Tashigi quickly became friends. The Little Island Pirates left after their log pose reset, leaving Zoro and Tashigi the only blue sea dwellers in the sky.

* * *

They named their first child Kuina, and their second Lidia.


	2. Worry

Nami stood in the middle of the tangerine orchard, absentmindedly picking the ripe ones off the branches and dropping them into the basket at her feet. Nojiko smiled as she watched her younger sister, but it faded when she saw the distant expression on her face. She was thinking about Luffy again.

Nojiko sighed, thinking about the day Nami had returned to Cocoyashi. The lookout had spotted a small ship in the distance, and as it got closer they realized it was Nami. Everyone had been so excited to see her return. But when she had climbed up onto the shore, she had started crying. No one could make her stop, and when Genzo had asked if it was Luffy's fault she was crying, she had punched him. It took a while to get the answer out of her, but when they did…

Strawhat was gone from this world.

Nami had stopped picking tangerines and was sitting on the ground. A small pile of tangerine peels was next to her, and Nojiko realized she was eating. "Nami," Nojiko said sternly. "Don't eat the merchandise."

Nami looked up and laughed lightly. "Sorry."

Nojiko shook her head. "How about you help me bring this load into town? Genzo bought two bushels, and it would take me two trips by myself."

Nami nodded, kicking the peels under the tree and grabbing the basket. She placed it inside before following Nojiko and grabbing one of the larger bags. She slung it over his shoulder with ease, while Nojiko struggled under the weight.

That was another thing Nojiko had noticed. Nami was so much stronger than she was when she left. "Are you alright Nojiko?" Nami asked, noticing her sister's struggle. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine," Nojiko smiled. She wasn't about to get shown up by her little sister. But she was jealous of the new strength she had. The walk to town was exhausting for her, but Nami was laughing and walking as if she wasn't carrying anything.

People greeted them as they entered town, and Nojiko caught a glimpse of the pirate flag flapping in the breeze near port. Nami had insisted it be hung to ward off pirates. No one objected, not wanting to upset the already distraught girl.

She hadn't been home long, only a few months, but she had more or less settled back into everyday life. But despite the smiles, she didn't seem very happy. Genzo had noticed this too, and had talked to Nojiko about it. She missed the sea, they had decided. And so it wasn't that surprising when she announced her plans to set out to sea again.

Nojiko had smiled when her sister told her, "Well, you do want to draw a map of the world. That's not going to happen if you stay here."

"But, are you going to okay on your own again?" Nami asked.

"Nami," Nojiko said sternly, slamming a hand on the table in front of her. The action used to startle her, but she barely flinched. "I was fine when you went off with Luffy the first time. Besides, I'm going to get married one day. I'm not going to be alone forever."

Nami smiled, tracing circles on the table. "I pity any man who marries you."

"HEY!" Nojiko shouted. Nami ducked under her grab and escaped the house, laughing. Nojiko let her go, knowing she was never going to catch her. She returned later with a full basket of tangerines, and set about making Bellemere's special tangerine sauce. Nojiko watched from the table, her head resting on her hand.

"Hey Nami," Nojiko started, "Your world map. How much have you finished?"

"I've mapped out the route we took to get to Raftel," Nami said. "But that's it so far. I need to map out the other three routes and then the four seas." She turned off the stove and placed the pan on the side burner to cool down. She sat across the table and laid her head on her arms.

"I've been wondering. That thing on your wrist…"

Nami held up her hand, where the log pose was strapped to it. It was pointed North right now, the islands of the four seas not having a strong enough magnetic field to turn the needle. "Compasses don't work in the Grand Line. So we have to use this to get from one island to the next."

Nojiko nodded. "I remember seeing something like this once; on the island we were born. We were from the Grand Line, so these must have been common there."

Nami nodded absentmindedly. A while later she stood and found several glass jars, filling them with the tangerine sauce she had just made. She placed them on the counter before turning back to Nojiko and stretching. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Good night, Nami," Nojiko said.

* * *

Many ships that arrive in the Cocoyashi Village harbor were usually quickly driven away by the pirate flag. No one really wanted to mess with an island under the Strawhat's protection. But there were several ships that came through regularly, picking up and dropping off supplies. A cruise ship came by once a year too, because of the great views the island had.

Nami and Nojiko had made as many jars of tangerine sauce as they could, and on the day it was meant to arrive, they got up early and carted them down to the streets to sell to any tourists. They were doing well, halving their stock within the first few hours.

"Say, Miss," A young man said, as eh examined one of the jars. "Why do you have a pirate flag flying in the harbour?"

"Well, that's simple," Nami smiled. "This island is under their protection." She grinned and snatched the jar he was about to slip into his bag. "So I wouldn't try any funny business."

The man coloured and pulled out his wallet. "I was going to pay for it."

"Sure you were," Nami said. "That'll be 300 beri. Like I said, this island is protected."

"Whose flag is it?" He asked, handing over the money. "It's hard to see, since there's no wind today."

"The Strawhat Pirates," Nami said, handing over a jar.

"You can't be serious," The man said. "The Pirate King? Why not Garp the Fist, or another Marine?"

"He saved this island from another pirate," Nojiko cut in. "This was before he got his first bounty. In fact, one of his crewmates is from this island. Besides, the Marines do jack shit, even when people are relying on them. We don't allow them on the island anymore."

"So there's no Strawhat Pirates here? Or Marines?"

"How would that matter?" Nami asked. "It's not like we're going to let you hurt anyone on this island. And even if you were thinking of something, there is a Strawhat on the island."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "A big shot pirate would be willing to return to the weakest sea? All of the Strawhats have really large bounties. There's no one to compare to here."

"I can't visit home?" Nami asked innocently. "I mean, we were away for four years. I started to miss it here."

The man shrugged, "I guess. Thanks for the sauce." He walked on, and Nojiko burst out laughing.

"You told him that you were… And he… Oh my god! That guy's an idiot!" She was doubled over, using the table to keep herself up. Nami started laughing too, and Genzo had to ask if they were alright when they didn't stop.

* * *

The next ship that arrived was a passenger ship, carrying people to Loguetown. Nami went with them, not wanting to stay any longer. She had a goal, and she wanted to complete it in her lifetime. Only Nojiko and Genzo saw her off this time, Nojiko handing her a small branch from one of the tangerine trees. "If you plant it, it will grow." Nojiko said. "Until then, keep it in the dark."

Nami nodded, and hugged her sister before boarding. She didn't watch as the island faded behind her, standing near the bow and watching the water instead. Four months she had been home, but if she was being honest with herself, it didn't feel much like home. Sure, she had her sister, and the townspeople owed her and the rest of the Strawhats for freeing them from Arlong. But she never really fit in. While working for Arlong, they had only spoken to her if they needed to, and avoided her otherwise.

It had hurt, and even though the past was over with the pain never really left her. Luffy didn't care about her past. He wanted her because she was Nami, and not because of the skills she had. The Thousand Sunny had felt like a home, just like her house had felt like when Bellemere was still alive. She hated sleeping alone, when Vivi had shared a room with her, and then Robin. She placed a hand flat against the metal railing of the passenger ship, feeling the heat of it. The Sunny had wooden railings, but they were smoother than even the finest of metals. Franky was a very skilled man.

"Hey Lady," A small voice said, and Nami looked down at the source of the voice. A little boy, maybe four or five stood beside her, pointing at her left arm. "Did that hurt?"

"My tattoo?" Nami asked, kneeling down in front of the child.

She shook his head, "No. That." He pointed at the X on her forearm.

"No," Nami said. "Not much. Why are you asking?"

"Cause it looks like it hurt." He said simply. "My daddy had lots of scars like this, and he said that some of them hurt when he got them." The boy dragged a finger over his right arm. "He's got a really big one right here. He said he got it from Fire Fist."

"Was your daddy a Marine?" Nami asked.

The boy nodded, his eyes brightening with admiration. "He's really cool."

"He sounds cool," Nami said, making the boy smile even more. "What else has he done?"

The boy started talking, and Nami made herself comfortable against the railing as she listened to the boy prattle on about the great things his father had done. She was pretty sure he was making half of it up, as she had been to some of the battles he was talking about. After a while, he trailed off and looked at her. "Did you get in a fight to get that?" He gestured at her arm again. "Daddy got all of his from fighting."

"No. I gave this to myself."

He looked dumbfounded. "Why would you do something like that?"

"It's the same reason I got this tattoo," Nami said. "To remember."

"To remember what?"

"Now that's a secret," Nami said, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

He pouted, but brightened again when he saw someone approach. "Daddy!"

"Riley, are you bothering this nice woman?" He asked. Nami looked up, slightly startled to see that his hair was the same shade as hers.

"Don't worry," Nami said. "He's been keeping me entertained. So your name is Riley? That's a good name."

"What's yours?" He asked curiously. "Sorry if I'm being rude. You look just like my daughter."

"I'm Nami," She said. She looked up at Riley's father. "I've heard a lot about you. Did you really sail through the Calm Belt?" Nami smirked playfully, and the man shook his head and sat down beside her.

"My name is Rhett. And no, I haven't sailed through the Calm Belt. I have been to the Grand Line, though." He said. "Riley doesn't seem to understand the purpose of Reverse Mountain, and thinks you can only get into the Grand Line by crossing the Calm Belt."

"Well," Nami said, "It is possible. But you would need to coat the bottom of your ship in sea prism stone. That's really expensive, so only the ships belonging to the Admirals and Vice Admirals have that."

"How did you know that?" He asked. "That kind of information isn't given out lightly."

"I have a friend who is a Marine," Nami said. "He and my Captain were close. My Captain was the one who encouraged him to become a Marine."

"Were you a Marine too?" Rhett asked. "If you had a Captain…"

"No, I wasn't a Marine." Nami said, shaking her head. She grinned up at him. "Please don't arrest me, but I'm a pirate."

Riley stared up at her with wide eyes, "You're a pirate?!" Rhett looked shocked as well.

"Not so loud," Nami laughed. "But yes, I am. Although, I'm not really in the business anymore. Right now, I want to travel around the world, and draw maps."

Rhett was looking at her with a strange expression. "You're a pirate?"

"Hey, hold on a minute," Nami said, holding her hands up. She knew that tone. "I've never killed anyone. I swear. We weren't bloodthirsty and looked for battle. We just wanted adventure!"

Rhett shook his head slowly, "Are you still a part of that crew?"

Nami smiled sadly, "We still consider ourselves a crew, but we've gone our separate ways. It was our Captain's last request that we follow through with what we set out to do."

"Last request?" Riley repeated curiously.

"My Captain died," Nami said softly.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah. A lot. He helped me. In fact, he's helped every member of our crew." Nami smiled, thinking back. "He changed my life for the better, and helped me start on the road to my dream. And I'm going to fulfil my dream, for his sake."

"What is your dream?" Rhett asked.

"To draw a map of the world." Nami said. "I'm a navigator, and can pride myself with saying I safely brought my crew to R–" She broke off suddenly. "I mean, I didn't let them down, and brought them where we needed to go."

"Would I know you if you had a bounty?" Rhett asked. His tone was lighter.

"I do have a bounty," Nami said. When his eyes widened, Nami elaborated. "I don't mean to be rude. Well, that's not true. I don't hold much respect for the Marines. But, I lost respect for you guys when instead of helping my village, the Marine posted there was bribed. We lived freely, and helped our friends. Because of that, the government put bounties on our heads."

"How much is yours?" Riley asked.

"I can't tell you that. You might get scared."

"Is it really big?"

"Almost as big as Fire Fist Ace's was." She whispered cryptically. "That reminds me, Riley, didn't you say that your father fought him once?"

Rhett turned red. "It wasn't much of a fight." He said. "I ran into him, and because of my duties, I had to try and take him in."

"I take it you didn't win," Nami said bluntly.

"He didn't even use his Devil Fruit powers," Rhett sighed. "That man's really strong."

"I know," Nami said. "I once saw him take down three ships in one hit."

"You've seen him?"

"I've personally met him." Nami said, nodding. "He spent a few days on our ship, because we were heading to the same place."

"That's pretty impressive."

"It was a sad day when he died," Nami continued. "We never became close or anything, but he was a respectable man. Even more than some Marines."

"You do realize he was Gold Roger's son, right?"

"What does that matter?" Nami asked. "They aren't the same person. Ace dedicated his life to Whitebeard, and he hated having the same blood as his father. Why do you think he took the name Portgas? It was because he wanted to cut all ties with that man. Besides, what did Gold Roger ever do, except live freely?"

The question brought Rhett up short. "I've never had it phrased that way. I thought all pirates were bloodthirsty murderers who only sought to fight."

"I've read a lot about Roger," Nami said. "And from what I can tell, he's never started a fight. He's only defended the people he cares about. He and Strawhat are very similar in that regard. And Ace. You were the one to attack first, right?" Rhett had to nod. "And he left you alive. He was just protecting himself."

"Strawhat attacked Enies Lobby. He declared war on the World Government."

"You don't know the full story," Nami said. "He was already in a bad mood, with the Going Merry being unrepairable. And then Usopp left the crew. And then the World Government took Robin. He was just taking care of his own. He did it to save Robin."

"He did it to protect someone?"

"That's right. And what do Marines do when one of their own is in trouble? They leave them. My mother was a Marine, before she took me and my sister in. She was still alive when the battle was over. They left her because she would have been a burden to take back. Pirates care for watch other. When one of their crew is in danger, they will risk anything to get them back. Why do you think Whitebeard started a war for Ace? He called him son. Ace called him Father." She crossed her arms. "And then to add insult to injury, the Navy had the guts to tell the world that Ace was only with Whitebeard because he was following his father's footsteps. That's bullshit. All of it. Whitebeard knew who Ace's father was."

"But…"

"I've heard it from his mouth. 'I'm going to make Whitebeard a king'." Rhett didn't respond, lacing his fingers together and looking down. Near the end of her rant, Nami's voice had started to crack, and tears started falling. "I'm sorry," She said after a minute. "But my Captain died for us. So we could move forward. Not all pirates are like that. But it's the same thing with Marines. Not all of them are honourable."

"I became a Marine, because pirates raided my home, and killed my baby daughter." Rhett said. "She might have been saved, if we weren't on the other side of town. She was with my parents. They didn't escape, and her body was never found. Her twin was with us though, the reason we weren't home was because she was sick."

"I'm sorry," Nami said quietly. "My mother was killed by pirates. And those same ones used me as a slave, until my Captain brought him down."

Rhett let out a harsh laugh, "I guess we both have valid reasons for hating the other side. Call it a truce?" He held out his hand.

"Sure," Nami took the hand, and shook it firmly. "Let's start again. I'm Nami, a navigator."

"Rhett, a retired Marine Captain. It's good to meet you."

* * *

Riley begged Nami for the rest of the trip to tell him stories about her adventures. She chose ones that hadn't made it to the newspapers, talking about the bravery of her crew. Riley seemed fascinated, hanging on to her every word.

"You might turn him into a pirate," Rhett commented.

"Maybe," Nami laughed. "You can't have those kinds of adventures being a Marine. You need to be free to do that."

Rhett just shook his head, as an attendant came around and started informing everyone that they were going to land in Loguetown very soon, and if that was their final destination they need to unload their belongings there.

"Are you getting off there?" Nami asked, as she shaded her eyes and started in the direction of the island.

"Yes, but we're transferring to another ship. I'm heading home, to my home island in the Grand Line. That's where Riley was born, although he can't remember it. He was just a baby when we came over the mountain. That's where my daughters were born too."

"I remember the first time we rode up Reverse Mountain," Nami said. "It was pouring rain, and the waves were very high. We almost missed the entrance."

"Sounds like you got lucky," Rhett said.

"Weren't we ever? If it wasn't for our Captain, we would have been smashed to bits on the rocks." She paused. "If it wasn't for him, we would have been dead many times over."

"Hey! I see it!" Riley shouted, pointing through the railing and breaking the tension. Nami lifted him up so he could get a better look. "Wow!"

"It will be nice to see Clarissa again," Rhett smiled.

"Who's she?" Nami asked.

"My wife. She's meeting us in Loguetown. She went ahead of us with Natasha."

"I can't wait to see Mommy and Big Sis again," Riley said, leaning forward. Nami kept a firm grip on the squirming boy.

* * *

They landed, and Nami climbed down the ramp. Once her feet were on solid ground, she took a good look around. It hadn't changed since she had last been there. Walking though, she came to the town square, where the execution platform was standing upright again. She spotted a flash of red hair through the crowd, and spotted Rhett and Riley reuniting with a brown haired woman and an older girl with orange hair. Probably his family. Riley spotted her and waved. Nami returned the gesture and hefted her backpack over her shoulders again. It looked like it was going to rain soon, so Nami booked herself a room in a nearby hotel.

She got settled in her room and decided to use the spa, since it had been a fairly long trip trapped on a boat full of people. She liked being social, but that was way too many.

She settled herself into the warm water, leaning back and letting a pleasant sigh escape her lips. An hour later, another person joined her. Riley's sister, Natasha, if she remembered the name correctly. Closer up, Nami realized the two of them looked extremely similar. Not just the hair, but the shape and colour of her eyes as well. She settled herself down in the water, making a few small waves that sloshed over the edge of the bath.

"Hi," Nami greeted, and the other girl glanced sharply at her before looking away. "My name is Nami. Rhett said yours was Natasha?" She was still silent. "Look, not to be rude or anything, but–"

"I don't want to talk to a damned pirate," She snapped finally, cutting Nami off.

Nami sighed, "So I guess you're not as forgiving as your father then."

"Like hell! I don't know why he seems so forgiving, especially when a pirate was in front of him. What kind of witch are you?"

"I'm not a witch," Nami stated, "And I haven't done anything wrong. Now, if you're mad at the pirates who destroyed your village, then know this. It wasn't my fault. Don't take your anger out on me."

"All pirates should rot in hell," Natasha growled.

"Most pirates should rot in hell," Nami corrected, drawing Natasha's sharp brown eyes towards her again. "But not all. Most of the Arlong Pirates should, and the Sexy Foxy Pirates. And the Buggy Pirates. And the Kid Pirates. And so many more. But not all."

"You're a pirate yourself. Why would you say something like that against your own kind?"

"Because I'm not like them," Nami said, sinking lower in the water. "Hell, if we were Marines, we would have probably been rewarded with the amount of pirates we've brought down, and underground movements we've exposed. I don't know how you define a pirate, but I can assure you my crew don't fit that definition."

"Your crew? Were you a captain?"

"No. But our Captain didn't really act like one anyway. He was loyal, and listened to us. I know a lot of other pirate Captains don't appreciate being criticized."

Natasha let out a laugh, before slapping a hand over her mouth and glaring. Nami laughed too, and after a while of silence, Natasha shifted closer. "So… How much of what you said true?"

"You mean the stories I told Riley? Well, all of it. I'm not very good at lying. That's Usopp's specialty."

"So you've really met Fire Fist?"

"What interest do you have in Ace?" Nami asked.

Natasha blushed and looked down, "I thought he was really hot when I first saw his wanted poster."

Nami started laughing again, "Well, he was. Both figuratively and literally. He helped us out, and then left. He was on his own mission." Nami leaned back and tilted her head towards the ceiling. "He even asked us to join Whitebeard. Lu– My Captain said no, of course."

"You had the chance to work under a powerful man, and you said no?"

"Well, we had our own goals."

"Your Captain wanted to become King of the Pirates. That's what Riley said, anyway. He said you talked a lot about him. Did you look up to him?"

"Not really," Nami said. "He treated us all as equals, so I guess he earned our respect that way. But… It was more than that. I…"

"You cared for him more than just a friend," Natasha said. When Nami looked at her, she shrugged. "I'm a twenty one year old woman. I can understand those kinds of feelings. You loved him."

Nami smiled sadly. "It's a shame to figure out those feelings after he became unreachable. Did Riley tell you that part?"

"He became unreachable? Did you split up?"

"I'm guessing he didn't say anything about that then. He died. And I realized I loved him that day." Nami drew her knees up to her chest. "I can still see him falling into the water." Tears started falling, splashing into the water. "He threw his hat to us, and told us to continue on before he hit the water. He killed Blackbeard, and saved us all."

"…Blackbeard…?" Natasha repeated quietly, feeling awkward seeing a pirate cry over someone. "Wasn't he…"

"He's the one who handed Ace over to the Marines." Nami forced out. "When Luffy found out it was him, he became so angry… I've never seen him that mad before. Even when facing down people like Arlong, and CP9. And then seeing his face in the newspapers. It broke my heart. They were brothers, even if they didn't share the same blood." Nami pressed her forehead to her knees and bit back a sob.

"…Luffy?"

"My Captain," Nami muttered. "I guess there's no point in trying to hide it anymore. I'm a Strawhat Pirate. Luffy's dead. And we split up."

Natasha fell silent, letting Nami cry. They became closer after that. Nami promised to write, and she waved as the ship carrying them to the Grand Line left port. She set off not too long after, stowing away on an upper class cruise ship.

* * *

A year later, she landed on an island. As she walked into town, she spotted a familiar face. Her own. "Natasha!" She exclaimed, and the other woman looked over at whoever called her name.

"Nami!" She returned, jumping up and darting over. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to map out the island. I didn't know you lived here!"

Natasha grinned, "Riley's going to be happy. He's talked about you a lot. A lot of his friends are jealous that he's met a pirate and they haven't."

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we? Do you think I could crash on your place until I head out again? This is a big island, and will take me a couple of days to completely map."

"No problem. I'm sure Dad won't mind. Follow me."

She led Nami through the bustling marketplace, pausing for a few seconds once in a while to say hi to someone she knew. Nami got a few strange looks, but she was used to it and didn't pay it any mind. Nami stopped Natasha as they passed a large memorial, "What's that?"

Natasha led her over to it, to allow the pirate to get a better look. "It's a memorial for the Marines that fought for this island. It's a list of the dead."

Nami stepped closer, her brow furrowed. She traced her hand over one of the names. "Bellemere?"

"I don't remember the fight," Natasha said. "But from what I've heard all these people died fighting here. Bellemere was one of those Marines."

"My mother's name was Bellemere," Nami said. "Genzo told me that she fought on an island, and that's where she found me and my sister… She was left for dead, but saved me and Nojiko from the remaining pirates, and we escaped the island."

"Nojiko?" Natasha said. "That name sounds familiar. So, that means this Bellemere wasn't your biological mother."

Nami shook her head. "No, but she was amazing. She named me, since I was too young to remember any family I might have had. But Nojiko was two, and remembered her name. She's the one who found me among the rubble."

"Nojiko," Natasha mused. "I think Brenda and Lenard had a daughter by that name. Hold on." Natasha pulled Nami to another stone monument across the garden and ran a finger down the list of names. "Here." She pointed to one, and Nami leaned closer to take a look. There, between the name Natalie and Norman was…

"Nojiko!" Nami exclaimed. "That's her name." She looked over at Natasha with wide eyes. "What did she look like?"

"I… I don't remember." Natasha said, startled by the frenzied look in Nami's eyes.

"Her parents then. Did either of them…" She paused, digging something out of her bag. Holding up a picture of a lavender haired girl, smiling and holding a tangerine, she asked, "Look like her?"

"She looks just like Brenda!" Natasha exclaimed. "Same hair and eye colour!"

"If that's true, then that means I'm from this island too!"

"…So…" Natasha started, and then her eyes went wide and she grabbed Nami's wrist. "On your right leg, near your knee, is there a circular birthmark? I have one, and my parents said Natalie had one identical to it too."

Nami stared at her before dropping her bag and rolling up her pant leg. It was there. That small birthmark. It was there. Natasha fell to her knees as well and rolled up her pants. Both girls stared at the marks for an undetermined amount of time, and then Natasha finally spoke. "You're… her. You're Natalie."

"I… I am, I suppose." Nami said slowly, as she stood and offered a hand to Natasha. She pulled her newly found sister to her feet, and Natasha led the way to her house.

Riley was playing outside with his friends when he saw them walk up. "Nami!" He greeted, abandoning his ball and running up to her. As he neared, he noticed her expression. "Are you okay?"

She offered a weak smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's been a while, hasn't it Riley." He grinned up at her. "How about you keep playing with your friends. I need to talk to your parents about something very important."

* * *

Clarissa and Rhett had greeted Nami warmly, and were very shocked to hear her and Natasha's theory. When she showed them the birthmark, and then the picture of Nojiko, Clarissa fainted. Rhett stared at Nami and Natasha, walking over to them slowly and leaning down so they were eye level. "You… You're my daughter. I thought you were dead."

"I don't want to die just yet," Nami said.

Rhett smiled and pulled his twin daughters into a tight embrace, not letting go for a few minute. When Clarissa came around, she could barely talk, stuttering on about the pirates and Marines in that battle. They called Riley in, and he seemed very excited they were siblings. "I have a big sister who's a pirate!" He laughed. "Can you take me with you on your next trip?"

"I'm not really a pirate anymore," Nami said.

Clarissa demanded she stay in town for a while, to get to know them a bit better. Nami agreed, and wrote a letter to Nojiko, telling her to get her ass down here the next chance she got. Over every meal, Clarissa demanded she tell her about her childhood.

"Now I know you were a pirate once. Are you still one?"

Nami looked over at Natasha. "Did you not tell them which crew I was a part of?"

Natasha shook her head, "I figured that was your secret."

Nami nodded, "I was a navigator," She told her mother. "I've loved maps since I was a kid, and it was my dream to travel around and draw a map of the world. I've got over half of the Grand Line so far, thanks to my crew."

"You said you had a really cool weapon, right?" Riley asked, and Clarissa paled.

"Yes, it's called the Climatact. My friend Usopp, the sniper on our ship, made it for me." She removed it from the holster on her leg and held out the three pieces. "It can create small weather changes depending on the settings I use. It's great for creating mirages and using that as cover. And then it's good in a fight when you can electrocute the enemies."

Clarissa calmly placed her fork on the table, and reached out for one of the pieces. "You fight using this?"

"I didn't actually do much fighting," Nami admitted. "We left that up to the Monster Trio. The best thing about this is that I can attack from a distance, so I'm out of danger. Robin can fight like that too, using her Devil Fruit powers."

"You know someone with Devil Fruit powers?" Rhett asked. "Those aren't very common."

"We had four people aboard with them," Nami explained. "The Captain, the Doctor, the Archeologist, and the Musician. Although, I think Brook's was the strangest. The one he ate made him a living skeleton."

Natasha shuttered, "How did you deal with him?"

"The same way I would deal with anyone," Nami said. "He was a pervert though. He always asks girls if he can see their panties. Him and Sanji are the worst womanizers out there. I mean, they became best friends on the day they both learned mermaids don't wear panties." Nami sighed and shook her head, twirling her fork absentmindedly. "Franky considers himself a pervert too, and I swear Luffy was asexual. He got Boa Hancock on his side and never talked about her beauty or how amazing she was, like every other male who sees her."

"The Warlord?" Rhett asked, surprised.

"Mhm," Nami nodded, accepting the Climatact as Clarissa handed it back. "Helped us escape Sabaody. I think she has a crush on him… She's going to be angry when she finds out…"

* * *

Her parents were shocked to learn she was a part of Strawhat Luffy's crew, and when she left, she promised Riley that she would take him on a voyage when he got older. She also planted the tangerine tree sprig nest to the memorial, in honour of Bellemere and all those who lost their lives.

The idea of having living parents never really settled with her, despite the constant contact. A few years later, Nojiko wrote to her, saying she visited the island and her parents came with her back to Cocoyashi. She had finished mapping the Grand Line in seven years, returning to Senra Island and leaving her maps with Natasha.

As the two walked around town and caught up, Nami examined the new wanted posters the Mayor was pinning up outside the local tavern. One in particular caught her attention. "Usopp!"

"What?"

"It's Usopp," Nami said, pointing at the Wanted Poster. "He's the one who built my Climatact."

"That long nosed guy?" Natasha asked. "I've never seen him before. If he built your weapon, wouldn't that mean he was a part of Strawhat's crew?"

"He was," Nami laughed, shifting aside some other posters and finding another one. She held it up. "He's Sogeking." She held the two posters together and pointed out the nose.

"Wow. No offence, but he looks really lame. He doesn't look like the kinda guy who can shoot down the World Government's flag."

"He does look lame," Nami agreed. "But he's a good person. He's become a lot more confident since Kuro. I'm not really surprised. I wonder if I'll see him again."

"Who knows? Oh, and Dad told me to warn you, he's having a few of his Marine buddies over tomorrow. They're all retired, but… Marines and Pirates don't really mix."

Nami shrugged, "It's been nine years since the Strawhats were last sighted. Even if I've met one of them, there's not much they can do. There aren't any on duty Marines on this island anyway."

"Well, as long as you think you're alright."

* * *

Rhett introduced Nami to his friends with pride, and they were surprised to hear that she was alive.

"He only told us once," Calvin told Nami. "And we never asked again."

"Well, I was raised in East Blue," Nami said. "But I've been up and down the Grand Line and New World a few times. I actually met Riley first, on a passenger ship heading to Loguetown. I came to this island by chance. That's when we figured out we were related."

"You sound like an adventurer," Alex said. "What are you going to do next? Go around the Grand Line again? I haven't even done that."

"No, I'm finished in the Grand Line." Nami said. "I was thinking of going to North Blue. Trafalgar offered to take me to his home island to get started."

None of the Marines reacted to the name, and Nami was grateful for that. She said her goodbyes, left the island, and met the Warlord in Sabaody. Shakky let Nami stay with her until he showed up. He brought her to North Blue, saying he owed a favour to Rayleigh and taking her was repaying it.

She travelled from island to island, crossing into West Blue five years later. Another six years there and she moved on to South Blue. She was 43 when she finally returned to East Blue. She stood on the docks of Loguetown, gasping in shock when she heard the news that Usopp was going to be executed. She stayed for that, crying as she watched the blades pierce his body. The old woman next to her shook her head, "It's a shame that so many people waste their lives as pirates."

Nami refused to respond to that comment, leaving with the crowd. She refused to watch the burial, and after the Marines had left, placed a bundle of flowers on his grave. It wasn't very far from Rogers.

"Hey missus?" A thin voice said, and Nami looked over. "Why is ya doin' that? He was a bad pirate."

Nami stood from her crouched position. "He was my friend."

"Is ya a pirate too?"

"Not anymore," Nami said, placing a hand over her left forearm. "But I was. It's been so long since I've seen him. I was twenty one. And now I've gotten old. Luffy would have been mad to see him die. They were close."

"Who's Luffy?"

"You don't know?" Nami asked. "He's the Pirate King. Strawhat Luffy." Nami tilted her head, staring back at the grave. It was tiny, grey, and only had his name on it. She pulled the dagger she had taken to carrying around and cut an X underneath his name, dropping the blade when she finished and walking away.

She left the town that day, and went back to mapping. This was the last sea. She was almost done. Then she could go see Luffy. The kid followed her. "My mommy once said that pirates don't care about others."

"I care." Nami said simply, as she scanned the harbour for a sturdy boat.

"Where ya going?"

"Travelling."

"Can I come with ya?"

Nami looked down, examining the child for a few long seconds. She was covered in dirt, and her hair was grimy and unruly. "Don't you have family here?"

"Not no more," She said. "Momma's dead, an' Daddy left 'fore I was born."

Nami spotted a nice sized boat that she would be able to maneuver easily with only one person. "If you want to, kid. What's your name."

"Kale."

"Well, Kale. I'm Nami. Welcome aboard."

* * *

Kale proved to be a quick learner, and was quite adorable once she got cleaned up. She had dark hair and eyes as blue as Sanji's were. When Nami finished her last map, she bundled them together and returned to Windmill Village. No one paid her any mind as she climbed out, Kale in tow. Makino greeted her, looking far older than Nami remembered. Ace, her son, was absent.

"He decided to follow his namesake and become a pirate," Makino explained, as she looked through the maps Nami had brought with her. "I haven't heard from him in a long time. These are impressive."

"Thanks," Nami said. "Are you worried about him?"

Makino shook her head. "There's no proof he's gone. And I will live out the rest of my days on that belief. I've already lost one Ace, there's no point on grieving after another until I get some solid proof." She smiled, "Besides. He promised me."

"So you think you can hold on to those for me?" Nami asked. "I know there's a printing press in High Town. I'm not going to be welcomed, but you will."

"Of course," Makino said. "Do you want me to give your name? Or a dedication?"

"Put me under Natalie," Nami said. "That was my birth name. And dedicate it to…" She grabbed an extra piece of paper and scribbled something down.

Makino read it over, nodding and smiling. "I'll get this published for you. It would mean a lot to them." She left the room, placing the maps and charts in a safer place before returning. "Did you hear about…"

"Usopp? Yeah. I was there."

"He came by, about twelve years after… that." Makino told her. And Zoro's been here too. All of them have, except Brook. Someone came in place of Franky too."

"That's because he's already completed his dream," Nami said, brushing her greying hair away from her face. "He was the first one to leave a memento. The tone dial."

"The shell that sang Bink's Sake? Ace loved that." She mused. "That means you were the last one."

Nami nodded, smiling as Kale leaned against her shoulder and closed her eyes. "But I did it. Because he gave us the opportunity. I'm going to visit him tomorrow."

Makino nodded, and offered her rooms for the night. She kept an eye on Kale as Nami ventured up into the mountains. His grave hadn't changed, except for the fact there were objects scattered around and on top of it. And she recognized all of them. The tone dial. Sogeking's mask. Zoro's prized white katana. Chopper and Robin had been there. So had Franky and Sanji.

"Hi Luffy," She said quietly, sitting down in front of his grave. "I'm sorry it took so long to visit. I had to travel all around the world. But it was worth it. I met so many people, who helped me along my journey. Rayleigh told me to give you his regards. And… I met my birth parents. Did you know I had a twin sister? I didn't. And a little brother. I haven't seen them in a while, but I'm sure they're doing alright. My Dad was a Marine, so he's tough."

She ran a hand along the X in the stone, tracing her fingers in the rough grooves. "And that's not all. I met a little girl. Well, she isn't so little anymore. Her name is Kale. I never had any kids, but she's the closest thing to a daughter I'm going to get now." She laughed to herself. "I've gotten old. And I really don't know what to do with my life anymore. I suppose I'll keep taking care of Kale. She's turning out to be a great Navigator. She wants to join the Navy, and I'm not going to stop her. She knows I was a pirate, and it's her goal to change the way the Navy thinks from the inside out."

She pulled her hand away and stared at his name for a long minute. "I finished the map of the world, and Makino's going to get it published for me. I put it under my birth name, because if people make the connection between me and Cat Burglar Nami, no one will appreciate it."

She was silent for a few more minutes, listening to the hum of the bugs and the twittering of birds up in the trees. "I didn't realize this until it was too late, but I love you." Tears started streaming down her face. "I love you. You inspired me to do so much. You didn't care about how ugly my past was. You cared for me. And… I loved you. I should have realized this sooner, but…" She trailed off, wiping tears from her eyes. She picked up the hat and placed it on her own head. "I suppose it started the first time you gave me your hat. When you helped me with Arlong. And I didn't respond to those feelings until… you… threw your hat to me before you died."

She leaned forward, gripping the edges of the hat. She kept talking, her words turning to gibberish after a while. Finally, she took the hat off, and stared at it. She was about to replace it when a corner of white paper caught her attention. Hidden in the ribbon was a folded photograph. It was brittle with age, but Nami carefully removed and opened it. She nearly dropped it.

It was a picture of herself. She was sitting at her desk in her room on the Thousand Sunny, a smile on her face as she drew. Nami swallowed hard. She remembered that day. She had caught Luffy peeking into her room, and had proceeded to toss him across the ship. Had he taken the picture then? He must have.

Her hands were trembling as she turned it over. The messy scrawl took a minute to read. _You look prettiest when you're doing something you love._ That brought a fresh wave of tears, as she fell to her knees, gripping the hat in one hand and the picture in the other. "Luffy." She said, as she regained her composure and replaced the picture and then the hat. "This… I never knew… Did you love me too?"

She would never be able to find out. She picked up Roger's locket and read the inscription, bringing on another wave of tears. Nami removed her log pose from her wrist and set it down on the grass. "Goodbye."

The last thing she did was plant the small twig she had taken off of the tree she had planted on Senra Island. Hopefully, it would grow strong.

* * *

She brought Kale to the nearest Marine outpost when she turned fifteen, and Kale couldn't stop bouncing in her seat. They docked in the harbour, and Nami had to keep a tight grip on Kale's wrist to keep her from running off.

The people were delighted to show them the way, and they arrived quickly. When the gates were in sight, Kale pulled herself free and ran ahead, staring up and looking impressed. The Marine patrolling noted her enthusiasm and greeted her. "Hello there."

"Hi!" Kale replied quickly. "I'm Kale. I want to be a Marine."

Nami caught up with her daughter, "Can we speak to the officer in charge?" She asked the young guard, who nodded and called an escort down to greet them. The office was impressive, and a massive man walked in after Nami and Kale were seated.

"I hear you want to be a Marine," He said. "I'm Lieutenant Harrison. Our Commander isn't present, but I am more than qualified to interview you."

Kale seemed nervous as he talked, and Nami laid a reassuring hand on her arm. "This is Kale, my daughter. She wants to become a navigator for the Marines."

"Is that so?" Harrison said, looking down at the blushing teenager. "Let me ask you one thing. Do you have a sense of justice?"

"I… I think so…" Kale replied shyly, and Nami smiled encouragingly. Kale perked up. "Yes. I believe in justice. I want to bring equality to the world, so that no one is left alone and helpless, and everyone has someone they can turn to for help."

"That's an excellent answer," Harrison said, nodding in approval. "You will start out doing chores for the Marines, until your skills are tested. Then you will be transferred to where we can utilize those skills the best. You say you're a navigator? Who taught you?"

"My Mom did," Kale said, looking over at Nami.

"Were you part of the Marines?" He asked, addressing Nami.

She shook her head, "I had friends in the Marines, but I was never one myself. I am a skilled navigator though, and have never let my crew down. I've travelled the world, in fact."

"Have you?"

"Wait a few years," Nami said. "And look for the atlas drawn by a Natalie. That's my handiwork."

"I will," Harrison said. He turned to Kale once more. "We should get you fitted for a uniform."

Her eyes lit up, and Nami felt a sense of prise swell in her chest. Her daughter was following her dream. She placed a hand over her tattoo, thinking of Bellemere. She probably felt the same way, Nami realized, as she watched Kale come out of a room wearing the blue and white of the Marine uniform. Nami knelt down in front of Kale, and held out her Climatact. "I taught you how to use this. So the only thing I can tell you to do now is to use it well."

Kale took it from Nami's outstretched hand and saluted, "I will make you proud, Mom. I promise."

* * *

And she did. Nami died when she was eighty four. She herself was never recognized for drawing a map of the world while she was alive. No one except Kale and Makino knew it was her. It was realized, years after Nami's death, that it was a Strawhat Pirate who drew it.


	3. About

**This was the first one I wrote. It was originally going to be an Usopp centric story, but then the idea of the one shots invaded. **

* * *

Usopp stared up the hill leading to Syrup Village. He swallowed hard and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and took a step. He hesitated, looking back at the small boat he had used to travel from the Goa Kingdom to his home island. He shook his head to dispel any depressing thoughts that were threatening to enter his mind. He took another step forward and slowly made his way up the hill. The cliffs on either side of him grew smaller as he climbed higher, and soon enough he found himself standing at the edge of Syrup Village.

The sight made his heart clench, and he saw the road leading to Kaya's mansion. He hadn't seen her in four years. The town was almost empty, the sun barely over the horizon. People would be waking up soon though, and Usopp was trying to think up an explanation as to why he was back.

A door creaked, and Usopp jumped. The baker's son yawned widely, stretching his hands over his head. He blinked blearily, and turned in Usopp's direction. It took a minute, but the baker's son eventually recognized the man standing at the edge of town. His jaw dropped and he pointed at Usopp, waving his hands around. "YOU!" He finally managed to spit out.

Usopp waved, "Hi, Rick. It's been a while."

"I… But… You! What are you doing here?!"

"That's a long story," Usopp said sadly, and walked forward. "But…"

Rick didn't take his eyes off of the pirate, and Usopp stopped directly in front of him. "What's going on?"

Usopp placed a hand on Rick's shoulder, "I'm back home because the crew I was travelling with… We separated."

Rick shook his head, "Kaya and those boys did say you left and became a pirate. I never thought I would see you again. I mean, how many people actually survive in the Grand Line?"

"More than you would think," Usopp laughed. "I've even been to the New World."

"You're lying." Rick said bluntly.

Usopp shook his head and smiled, "Nope. I have pictures to prove it."

Rick laughed, almost doubled over. "Whose crew were you a part of?"

Usopp's smile faltered slightly, and then fell all together. "I can't tell you that."

Rick stopped laughing, feeling concerned for his friend. He looked like he was going to cry. "Are you alright?"

Usopp shook his head. "No, but I'll be fine in time."

"Why can't you tell me who you sailed with?" Rick asked.

"You wouldn't believe me," Usopp said.

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Try me."

"Alright," Usopp shrugged. "I was a Strawhat Pirate." Rick snorted, and Usopp pointed accusingly, "See? I told you."

"I'm sorry, but that's just too ridiculous. The Pirate King? I know you're a liar, but that's too much."

Usopp sighed, "I'd better get home. I have to unpack."

It was then that Rick noticed the bag Usopp was carrying. It was the bag he usually had, and it looked more worn than he remembered. It was stuffed to the point of overflowing, the top held together with string instead of relying on the bag's actual fastenings. Most of what was in there was clothing, but something gold caught his eye. "Hey, what's that?"

Usopp glanced down at his bag, "My mask?"

"It's a mask?"

Usopp opened his bag wider and pulled out a bundle of cloth. One corner was uncovered, a strange golden point. "Yeah." He unwrapped it and held it up.

Rick didn't think he could get any more surprised. Just seeing Usopp back in town was enough of one for the day. But this… He had seen the mask before, although it had a third point. The mask in front of him was missing one of the side decorations. The mask was on a wanted poster. Sogeking's to be specific. The Pirate King's sniper.

"Wh-Where did you get that?!" Rick shouted. "Do you know what that is?!"

Usopp nodded. "I bought it in a pawn shop when we were in Water 7." He explained. He smiled ruefully. "That's another long story."

Rick looked down into the now open bag, seeing a few more things. A black bundle of cloth. A green pole, and another black one. Strange shells. "What other treasures did you bring back?"

"Treasure?" Usopp asked.

"If you were part of Strawhat's crew, then you guys found the One Piece. Isn't that an amazing treasure?"

Usopp shook his head, "Turns out Gold Roger was dead broke when he arrived at Raftel. When we came back to Sabaody, Rayleigh confirmed that there wasn't any real treasure. Just an old locket with an inscription inside."

"What did it say?" Rick asked.

"I don't know," Usopp said. "None of us have actually read it."

Rick snorted, "Well, why not? Hasn't your Captain seen it at least?"

"Luffy's dead," Usopp said simply. That brought Rick up short. "He never actually made it to Raftel." Usopp continued. "He died trying to save us. He succeeded. He saved the ship. But… In the end, he died. We couldn't find a body either." Usopp bit back a sob, his hand clapping against his mouth. "The rest of us decided to continue on to Raftel, and complete his dream. Because it wasn't fair that we can reach ours and he couldn't. He gave up his dream so we could achieve ours." He trailed off, looking over at the rising sun. "We made it to Raftel, and then came back here so we could set up a gravestone on his home island."

"…So, the Pirate King isn't really the Pirate King?" Rick said. "He…"

"He's still the Pirate King!" Usopp snapped. "We made sure of that. Not many people know he's dead, but if we vanish, then others are probably going to realize what happened…" His voice grew softer as he spoke. He reached into his bag and grabbed the black bundle. He held it up, shaking it out so Rick could see. "But, each of us brought this back to our home islands. Even if our captain is gone, we're formidable opponents."

"You can't fight," Rick said, but his eyes lingered on the Strawhat's Jolly Roger Usopp was holding. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Hang it up near the harbor or something." Usopp answered. "Deter any pirates from attacking."

"If you're lying, you're going to destroy the village," Rick said.

"I'm not going to hang it up if you don't want me too," Usopp said. "In all honesty, I never actually planned on telling anyone. I brought it to remember, if anything." He looked away, in the direction of his old house. "Please don't tell anyone. I really don't want to be mocked for something I actually did."

Rick nodded, "I… I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," Usopp said, and bundled up the flag. He waved as he walked away. Rick stared after him for a minute, and then turned back to his house.

"Who were you talking to?" His father asked, looking up from a cup of coffee.

"Usopp," Rick said. "He came back."

"The liar?" His father asked. "We haven't heard from him in a while. I thought he must have died. What did he say?"

"The crew he was with split up," Rick said.

"Anything else?"

"…No."

"Well, life might get a bit more interesting having him around again."

* * *

Usopp walked down the road, kicking up small clouds of dust. A few minute later, he was standing in front of his old childhood house. He didn't want to go inside, knowing an empty room was all that awaited him. A sudden pang of loneliness hit him as he remembered the room he used back on the Sunny. It wasn't his alone, sharing it with all the males of the crew.

He opened the door and stepped inside. A layer of dust covered everything. The bare bed, the dresser, the table and chair, and the floor. He left footprints as he walked across to the bed and placed his bag on it.

Taking a calming breath, he grabbed the broom sitting in the corner and began clearing the room of dust. If he was going to live here, he was going to make it a home. It took a few hours, but he cleared the room of any dust and dirt that had accumulated while he had been away. He stood at the doorway and smiled. The sound of footsteps made him turn, and he smiled at who was approaching.

"Pepper! Carrot! Onion!"

The three boys, now teenagers, crashed into him, sending the four of them tumbling to the ground. Usopp laughed, as his friends started crying. "Why are you back?" Pepper asked. "You're part of the Pirate King's crew!"

"And let's let the world keep thinking that." Usopp said, placing a hand on his head. "No one knows we've gone our separate ways."

"But why?" Onion asked.

"Come inside and help me unpack," Usopp said. "I'll tell you."

The three of them climbed off of the sniper and helped him to his feet. Usopp led them inside and over to his bed. He emptied out his bag, and the former Usopp pirates stared with wide eyes as they saw some of the things he had.

"This is Sogeking's mask!" Carrot exclaimed, picking it up. "You're so cool! But why did you wear one? No one believes us when we try and tell them you're Sogeking. You need an actual poster for that."

Usopp smiled sadly. "Do you remember the ship Kaya gave us?"

"The Going Merry?" Carrot said.

"Yeah. Well, after several hard voyages, her keel broke." He sat down. "A keel is a vital part of the ship. If that is damaged, there's no way to repair the ship. Luffy decided to get a new ship, and I couldn't take the fact he could give up the Merry so easily, so I… left the crew."

"You left the Pirate King?!"

"He wasn't the Pirate King yet," Usopp said. "But then, Robin left too. She had been taken by the World Government. I couldn't just sit around while a friend was in danger. I bought the mask at a pawn shop and helped them rescue her."

"Didn't they see it was you?" Onion asked, looking skeptical.

"Only Luffy and Chopper didn't realize who I was," Usopp said, shaking his head. "Chopper I can understand, considering he doesn't have much common sense and grew up in the mountains, away from people. And Luffy… He's Luffy. I wasn't really surprised."

That brought a smile to the boy's faces. Usopp held out a thick book, "You can take a look through this if you want."

Carrot took it, "What is it?"

"A photo album," Usopp said.

"Cool!" They all exclaimed, and sat themselves on the ground, the book between them. Usopp stood and grabbed the flag, walking over to the wall and hanging it above his dresser. He placed his mask on the dresser itself, along with his green and black Kobatos.

"Are you going to tell the villagers?" Pepper asked, looking up as Usopp hung the flag.

"No," Usopp said.

"Why not?" Onion asked. "You could take credit for saving the village. And proving to all those guys that used to make fun of you that you're really strong and amazing!"

"They'd just make fun of me," Usopp said. "And…" He fell silent. "Look at the last picture in that book," Usopp told them. The boys seemed confused, but did as they were told. The last picture was of eight people, standing on a rocky island. A large mountain rose up behind them, and two woman each held a corner of their flag. "We're on Raftel there," Usopp said.

"Really?" Onion exclaimed.

"Where's Luffy?" Carrot asked, noticing the missing crewmember.

Usopp shook his head, "We made it there in his place."

None of the boys said anything after that, realizing what must have happened. They turned back to the book and fawned over the pictures, asking questions. Usopp answered them, full of pride and looking proud.

* * *

The news that Usopp has returned spreads through the small town quickly, and when Kaya heard a knock at her window she threw it open and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. She embraced him, pressing her face to his chest and crying, talking, telling him how proud she was of him. "You had better tell me every single detail," She demanded, poking him firmly in the chest.

He also found Meri, and apologized about the ship. Meri just shook his head, "She had an adventure, and that was better than spending the rest of her life rotting here on this little island. Tell me though, how far did she go?"

Usopp smiled proudly, "She was the ship that sailed in the clouds."

Meri didn't ask for details, merely saying that he was glad she was able to sail again.

He started up his old tradition of climbing the tree outside Kaya's bedroom window and telling her stories. The only difference this time was that he didn't make anything up. He brought his mask over one day, to show her. And unbeknownst to Kaya, he recorded his storytelling on a tone dial.

Like he predicted, the other people on the island made fun of him, not believing he actually sailed through to the Grand Line.

"You probably sailed to another island and spent your time there!" Harry laughed.

"There's no way a pirate would have you on his ship. You were probably kicked off and spent that time getting back here!" Bennett mocked.

"Liar!"

He didn't say anything though. He let them mock him. He couldn't bring himself to say anything against them.

Usopp got a job at the docks, building and repairing ships that came by. The town grew as the population increased. He warned passing pirate ships about Reverse Mountain, and told them to give his regards to the skeleton, old man, and whale that were at the bottom. The pirates laughed at him, but Usopp didn't let them get the satisfaction. If they answered sarcastically, he replied calmly.

He returned to his small house every night, laying in the darkness and listening to the silence. He hated the silence. He had gotten used to the sounds of fighting and arguing. Zoro and Luffy snoring. The sound of the giant mousetrap and Sanji's yelling when Luffy snuck out for a midnight feast. Nami's shouting when they woke her up. Chopper's sleep talking. Brook's singing. Franky's machine parts creaking.

More often than not, he would run his hand over the X shaped scar he had cut into his left forearm, as a tribute to their fallen Captain. The rough skin would ground him, remind him of his adventures. Luffy's last words.

A year and a half after he returned, he began planning. He still had to keep his promise to Luffy. To the rest of his crew. A month later, he finished recounting his adventures to Kaya. She was sad that it was over. The tone dial sat on his dresser, next to his weapons and mask. He would give it to her as a farewell present.

Five months later he overheard Harry and Bennett talking about setting sail. "We have no great pirates from this pathetic island. Wanna try?"

"If you do set out," Usopp said, coming up to them, "Do you think you could give me a ride to the Grand Line?"

They laughed, but Usopp had a steeled expression. The agreed, and told him they were going to leave in three weeks. Usopp packed his stuff, taking down his flag, wrapping his mask and photo album in oiled cloth. He packed away his green Kobato, and kept the Black Kobato at his side, hooked into a belt loop.

Two weeks before departure, he told the boys about his plan. They cried, but urged him to go. "Keep your promise to your Captain!"

Morning of departure, he rose early and went to Kaya's. He held the tone dial carefully in his hand as he climbed the tree and set it on the thick branch along with a note on how to use it. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't believe in farewells anymore. Even if he never saw her again, he would remember.

He went down to the dock, where Bennett's father had moored his ship. It was only slightly larger than the Going Merry, smaller than the Thousand Sunny. And it had a dragon as the figure head. "Did you know that Luffy's father's name is Dragon?" He said to no one in particular. Harry heard him, but didn't comment. Usopp jumped aboard, looking around. It looked to be in good shape. Better than the Merry was when they first got her.

"Help us load," Bennett's older brother, Jack said. Usopp placed his bag in an empty room and started bringing boxes and crates aboard. By nine, they had set off. Bennett declared himself Captain, and the three friends seemed excited as the island disappeared. Usopp stood at the railing, arms crossed, and watched the small dot on the horizon vanish.

"C'mon Usopp," Bennett said, thrusting a mug into his hand. "Celebrate with us. This is your first time aboard a proper pirate ship, right?"

Usopp stared down into the mug, the smell of rum invading his nose. "No, I've been aboard two. The Going Merry, and the Thousand Sunny. Well, I guess Foxy's ship was a pirate ship, and so was Galley's. And Thriller Bark. So I guess I've been on a lot."

Bennett blinked a couple times, before laughing. "Whatcha talking 'bout. Stop living in your own world and come drink!"

Usopp allowed himself to be dragged to the rest of the group. The new pirates didn't seem to be that accustomed to alcohol, as many of them already had red faces and were slurring their words. Usopp toasted with them, and drained his mug. Once the party, if it could even be called that, was over, Usopp volunteered to keep a lookout while the rest dealt with their hangovers.

"What you mean? We don' need a lookout. We's pirates now!" Harry slurred, using the mast to hold himself up. "Peoples is scared!"

Usopp shook his head, "There are many pirates out there that are stronger than you guys. And don't forget the marines. Garp the Fist patrols this area. It wouldn't be a good idea to cross him."

Harry was too far gone to understand a word Usopp was saying, so Usopp just sighed and let him fall to the ground. He climbed the mast and sat down in the crow's nest, getting comfortable.

* * *

They had decided to call themselves the Little Island Pirates, in honour of the small island Syrup Village was on. Usopp declined their offer to join their crew, claiming that he couldn't keep his promise of becoming a great pirate by working under someone. "I just want a ride to the first island in the Grand Line. I can get a boat there, and start my own adventure. Maybe I'll take a different path this time, visit the islands I haven't been to yet."

They got their fourth member in Logue Town. Usopp returned from the fallen execution platform to see an older man talking to Bennett. He had dark hair that looked to be turning grey, and looked really strong. Usopp noted the sword handing from his hip.

"Hi," Usopp greeted. "Are you going to join their crew?"

The man looked Usopp over, "Who are you?"

"He's travelling with us," Bennett said. "He wants a ride to the Grand Line."

"Well then," The man said. "I'm Finn."

"Usopp," Usopp said, holding out a hand. Finn shook it.

"So why ain't ya part of his crew?" Finn asked, as they climbed aboard to wait for Harry and Jack.

"Because I have my own goals," Usopp said. "I promised my previous crew I would carry them out."

"That's noble of you. Who'd ya sail with?"

"That's a secret." Usopp replied. "Why do you want to be a pirate?"

Finn shrugged, "Dunno. I guess I was inspired. Monkey D. Luffy became the Pirate King when he was twenny. And here I am, going on fifty, who hasn't done anything with my life yet. I wanna go on some adventures before I kick the bucket."

"Luffy inspired you?" Usopp mused. "He's inspired a lot of people."

"I wish I could meet him," Finn said, leaning back against the railing. "That way, I could die happy."

"Well," Usopp said softly, "The only way you can meet him is if you die."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Reverse Mountain was the same as Usopp remembered it. Fast, rushing water flowing at a dangerous pace towards a wall of rock. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE ENTERANCE!" Jack hollered, frantically wiping rain water out of his eyes.

"THERE!" Usopp shouted, focusing his goggles on the rapidly approaching Red Line. He pointed slightly to the left. Harry grabbed the wheel and turned the ship in the direction Usopp was pointing. Usopp continued to shout directions, and Harry followed them without question. Bennett screamed as the side of the ship brushed past the wall as they entered the narrow gap, and then the ship started travelling upwards.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Jack screamed, and Usopp grabbed a line and leapt up into the railing. He tilted his head back and let out a long laugh.

"I'M GOING TO DO IT!" He shouted at the sky. "I PROMISE, LUFFY!"

The ship broke through the cloud layer, and Usopp remembered the last time they were up here. He had felt so exhilarated. He had felt like he could conquer the world. This time, those emotions didn't reach him, but he still felt happy.

They reached the top, and the ship paused for just a moment before plummeting down. But in that moment, Usopp looked backwards. Towards Raftel. It was less than a mile away from where he stood, but it had taken him almost three years to get there the first time. He squinted through the mist and saw the dark shape of Raftel's mountain. And then they were falling. Usopp held on tightly to the line as the wind buffeted his face. They landed in a spray of seawater, and gradually came to a stop. Finn took over at the helm, letting Harry fall to his knees. They stopped next to the cliff.

"So what now?" He asked.

"There's walkable land up there," Usopp said, pointing. "We can calm down a bit up there. Maybe pick up a log pose, since I know none of you have one."

"What's a log pose?" Jack asked.

"Take a look at your compass," Usopp said.

Jack frowned, but pulled it out of his pocket. Then his expression turned to one of horror. "It's broken!"

"What?!"

"Compasses don't work in the Grand Line," Usopp said. "Because the magnetic field is too unstable. A log pose locks on to the individual islands magnetic fields, and to travel through the Grand Line, you need to travel from island to island."

"That would have been nice to know earlier!" Finn snapped.

"You guys never believed I've been to the Grand Line," Usopp shot back. "Why would you believe me if I told you that?" He sighed, "Crocus and Brook might have one you can take. And if that fails, I know the way to Whiskey Peak. You can buy one there. Now let's get this ship moving."

No one questioned his authority, and they moved slowly down the canal. The water from the Grand Fall behind them gave them enough of a current that they didn't need to lower their sails. The canal got wider, and eventually they reached the open waters. Usopp pointed to the right, and they dropped anchor beside a rocky outcropping.

Usopp was the first to jump off the ship, "HEY!" he shouted, looking around. "BROOK! LABOON!"

There was no answer.

"Who are you calling for?" Bennett asked, jumping off and coming to stand beside him.

"Brook was a crewmate of mine," Usopp said. "He said he was going to come back here."

"And Laboon?"

"A giant whale."

Bennett laughed, and Usopp started forward again. He spotted a folding chair sitting near the water, and walked towards it. "Why're you looking for Brook?" A voice said, and Usopp whirled around. A door had been built into the rocks, and Crocus was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"It's been a while, Old Man," Usopp said.

Crocus examined him for a minute, and then he realized who he was talking to. "It's you. The sharpshooter." Usopp nodded. Crocus sighed, "I dunno where Brook is. Or Laboon."

"They're not here?" Usopp said.

Crocus shook his head. "They vanished about a year ago. I woke up one mornin', and they had both disappeared. Brook can't swim, so I don't know where he could have run off to, and I know Laboon would follow him to the end of the sea and back."

"Oh."

* * *

As it turned out, Crocus did have a log pose. He claimed it was because of Usopp's former crew and their ill preparedness that he kept them to give to pirate crews. Bennett was really relieved, strapping it to his wrist. Crocus pulled him aside to give him instructions on using it. "So…" Bennett said, after he had been given the run down. "You know him?" He pointed to Usopp, who was sitting with his feet in the water a distance away.

"Yeah," Crocus nodded. "Him and his friends helped Laboon overcome his depression, and promised to come back to see him." He lowered his eyes. "Only one person from that crew didn't come back."

"So Usopp's been to the Grand Line before? And they only lost one crewmember?" Bennett asked incredulously. "I've heard about the Grand Line my entire life. It's a pirate's graveyard."

"It was their Captain who didn't come back," Crocus said. "Brook's told me of their adventures. From what I've heard, his Captain gave his life so they could escape safely. Hasn't he told you any of it?"

Bennett was silent for a moment. "He's known for exaggerating things and lying, so we never actually believed him… And… He never talked about his crew. That was what led us to believe he was making the entire thing up. But… His Captain died?"

"His Captain was an idiot," Crocus said. "But he cared for his crew very much. What stories has he told you?"

"He said his Captain participated in the War of the Best, and that they've been to the sky. He also says they rescued a princess and defeated two of the Warlords. They've been to Fishman Island, and the New World. It all sounds so insane when he talks about it. But he never mentions any names."

"Well, I can confirm them rescuing a princess," Crocus said. "Nefertari Vivi of Alabastia. And Brook did mention the War of the Best a few times. He talked about Fishman Island a lot. Apparently, mermaids don't wear panties. And the New World… I can't tell you about that. Brook made me promise. Their Captain is famous, and not many people know he's passed on."

"Wow…" Bennett said, looking over at his friend. He felt guilty now, for making fun of him. If he had just said that he had lost a friend… But now he realized why he didn't. People would have made fun of that too.

"Do you see that mark on his arm?" Crocus asked.

Bennett nodded. That was the one thing, other than the names of his crewmates that he was tight lipped about. He had asked Pepper, Onion, and Carrot about it once, and they didn't know either, despite them knowing who he had sailed with.

"It's the promise his crew made to their Captain." Crocus said. "A physical mark that reminds them of his sacrifice."

Bennett didn't say anything, the two of them lapsing into silence. That was when he heard Usopp humming a familiar tune. Bink's Sake.

Bennett was starting to see Usopp in a new light. He was stronger than he realized, and much braver, of his tales were true. "Do you know how far they got?"

"I can't tell you that. If Long Nose wants to tell you, he can. But it's not my secret to tell." Crocus stood from his chair, "Now. You should probably get going. That log pose is pointing towards Whiskey Peak. Remember what I told you, and you should be able to safely navigate through the Grand Line."

"Thank you," Bennett said. He walked back towards his ship, calling for the others. Usopp stood slowly and grabbed his shoes, not bothering to put them on. He exchanged a few words with Crocus before heading over. Bennett offered a smile and Usopp returned it, tossing his shoes over the railing before jumping up. Bennett almost choked as Usopp launched himself up, that unusual display of power making himself feel weak.

* * *

Bennett explained the log pose to those who didn't know what it was, and they set sail. Usopp waved to the old man before heading down to his room. According to him, Whiskey peak was only a couple of days away, although he warned them that there might be bounty hunters. Then he corrected his statement to pirates, muttering something about Baroque Works being gone. Bennett tried to ask what Baroque Works was, but he was ignored.

True to his word, they arrived two days later. The harbour they docked at was full of other pirate ships, and the town itself looked rough. Usopp didn't seem to mind the state of it, as he jumped down the second the dock was within distance. Harry opted to follow him, and Usopp waited as Harry called is name and climbed down.

"What are you doing?" He asked, after he had caught up.

Usopp started moving again, "To find someone who's willing to part with a ship. I did say I was only going to travel with you until we hit the Grand Line, right?"

"That's true," Harry nodded.

"I just need a ship that can get me to Water 7," He continued. "I have the money and connections to get Paulie and Iceberg to build me a better ship."

"Then what are you going to do?" Harry asked, as he turned a corner and entered a bar.

"Who knows?" Usopp said. "It's not like I can track down the One Piece anymore. Maybe I'll become fearsome enough to be considered one of the Four Emperors." He sat down at the counter and tossed a couple of coins at the bartender. "Do you know where I can buy a ship?"

The bartender laughed, "You thinking about becoming a pirate?"

"I am a pirate," Usopp said. "I just want to know where I can get a ship that is strong enough to get to Water 7."

"Water 7?" The bartender mused, scooping up the coins Usopp had dropped. "That's pretty far, especially if yer on your own."

"I know what the journey is like. I've been there before," Usopp said. "Can you answer my question or not?"

The bartender nodded, "Go back to the harbour. Did ya see that big grey buildin' near the beginnin' of the waterway? Go there. If ya have enough money, they'll hand over a ship."

"Thanks," Usopp said, tossing down another couple of coins. He left the bar, Harry at his side.

"I've heard of Water 7," Harry mused. "The Strawhats took down Enies Lobby, which is near there."

"I know," Usopp said. "That's also where most of the crew got their first bounties. I still remember Sanji's reaction when he saw his." He laughed.

"You've met the Strawhat Pirates?" Harry asked.

"Yes." He didn't say anything more about it.

* * *

The grey building was one of the better kept ones, the walls free of dirt and grime. As Usopp opened the door, a bell chimed. The woman sitting at the desk looked up, frowned, and looked back down at her book.

"I want to buy a ship," Usopp said. The woman ignored him. Usopp pressed the bell sitting on the desk. "I want a ship." He repeated.

The woman glanced up, looking annoyed. "And why would a scrawny brat like you want a ship?"

Usopp raised an eyebrow. "To set sail?"

"Go home, brat. This isn't the place for inexperienced pirate wannabe's."

"I'm not a pirate wannabe," Usopp said. "I've been one for six years. Now, would you be kind and show me which ones I can pick from?"

The woman snorted, closing her book and picking up a sheet of paper. She slammed it on the desk in front of him. It was a wanted poster, Kelsey Helen. Hers. And the bounty read 10 Million. Harry took an involuntary step back. "She's got a bounty," He hissed to Usopp.

"I can see that," Usopp said, crossing his arms. "I've seen bigger."

"Really?" The woman said, "On who?"

"Me," Usopp said simply.

That caused Helen to laugh, "You probably just came from one of the seas, right? There's no way a kid like you would get a larger bounty than me. I've killed before."

"And so have I," Usopp said, staring at her with a straight face. "This isn't my first time through Whiskey Peak. The last time I was here, this town was full of bounty hunters working for Baroque Works."

"That was six years ago," Helen said. "You would have still been in diapers."

"I was seventeen," Usopp said. "And in my crew at the time, the oldest person there was nineteen. The first mate cut down them all."

"Roronoa Zoro was the one who cut down 100 bounty hunters six years ago," Helen challenged. She leaned forward, her hand resting on a paper cutter. "Are you saying you were part of Strawhat Luffy's crew?"

Usopp sighed, running a hand down his face. "Yes. I am. Now, I just want a ship that will get me to Water 7. It doesn't have to be in good condition. It's not like I'm going to Skypeia again."

"Why are you lying?" Harry asked.

"I'm not." Usopp said. "I guess if you won't sell me one, I'll just take it."

"Hold it!" Helen shouted, as Usopp turned to enter the work room. She held up the paper cutter menacingly, "I'm not taking bullshit like that from a brat like you."

Usopp ducked under her swing, grabbing his Black Kobato and blocking the next one with that. She growled, grabbing a paperweight with her free hand and aiming it at Usopp's head. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed, narrowing his eyes in warning. "I'm a better fighter than you. Granted, I'm not as good as Zoro or Sanji with close combat, I can hold my own when I need to. Now, are you going to sell me a ship?"

He released Helen and she stumbled back, rubbing her wrist. She looked insulted, but she jerked her head in the direction of the door. "Go talk to one of the shipwrights."

Usopp replaced his weapon and nodded, "Thank you."

Harry followed him into the larger room, and they could see several people working on ship frames. One on them caught their entrance and approached. "Hi there. Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Usopp nodded. "I want a ship."

"Got lots of those around here," The worker said. "Anything in specific?"

"I have 15 million Beri, and I want something that can get me to Water 7 safely." Usopp said.

"Something that can get you to Water 7? That place is known for having the best shipwrights in the world. Do you plan to get a new one there?"

"That's the plan," Usopp said. "I know Paulie, one of the Dock 1 workers, and I know Iceberg, the mayor of Water 7. I'm going to get a ship that will last longer there."

"Hmm," The worker mused, walking over to the window and looking out over the docks. "Fifteen million, right?" Usopp confirmed it, and the worker pointed to one. "That caravel there is only 10 million. But extensive repairs are needed, about three million beris worth."

Usopp nodded, "That looks great. I'll take it."

The worker nodded, "That's great. I'm going to need the money up front, considering this is a town full of pirates, and I'm guessing you're a pirate as well."

Usopp nodded, "It's back on another ship, but I can bring it tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan. It's going to take at least a week to ready it, so I hope you don't mind waiting. I'll get started on it as soon as you bring in the money."

"It's a deal," Usopp said. "Is there anything I need to sign?"

The worker shook his head, "Nah, pirates aren't really the honest type. So just as long as we have our hands on the money, we're good. My name is Henry, by the way."

"I'm Usopp." Usopp said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Bennett and his crew left the next day, bidding Usopp farewell. Usopp promised to keep an eye out for a wanted poster, carted his stuff off the ship, and watched them leave. Then he promptly checked into an inn and walked over to the grey building. He was met with a glare from Helen as he passed through, and found Henry. The ship he had claimed yesterday was sitting in the middle of the room, the other ships pushed to the side to allow room for it.

Henry noticed him and walked over, wiping grease from his hands. "Morning," He greeted.

Usopp returned the greeting and dug through his bag, producing two envelopes. "This one is the 10 million, for the ship. And this one is the 3 million, for the repairs. Feel free to count it, but I made sure it was all there."

Henry passed it off to another worker to count, "Well, I'm glad you didn't put up a fight. A lot of pirates refuse to pay, promising to get the money when the ship is finished, and then just steal the ship."

"I wouldn't be able to sail on a stolen ship," Usopp said. "The first ship I sailed on was a gift from Kaya, and the second ship was a gift as well, although he did steal our money to buy the wood. It all worked out in the end though, because he joined the crew."

"A pirate with pride," Henry said. "You don't see many of those these days."

"Were you a pirate?" Usopp asked, and Henry shook his head.

"My father was a pirate, but I never knew him. I was raised by my uncle." Henry explained. "Why are you a pirate?"

"Because my father was a pirate too," Usopp said. "He's a part of Red-Haired Shanks' crew. I always looked up to him when I was younger, and so when I met Lu– I mean, my Captain, I decided to go with him."

"And why aren't you with him now?"

"Lots of reasons," Usopp said. "But I'm setting out on my own now, to prove I can become a great pirate."

"Good luck," Henry said.

It was nearly a week later that the ship was finished. Henry told him the name of it was the Silver Sun. Usopp's grin nearly split his face when he set eyes on it. A light metallic silver paint covered the hull, fading to a darker gold at the stern. The figurehead was a mermaid, her eyes silver and hair gold. "It looks amazing!" Usopp shouted, jumping up onto the deck and looking around. The mast was reinforced with steel plating, and the deck was a dark wood beneath his feet.

"I'm glad you like it," Henry said, climbing up after Usopp.

"Are you sure it's only 13 million?" Usopp asked, narrowing his eyes in a scrutinizing gaze. "Because if you charge me more, I'm throwing my pride aside and taking it anyway."

"It's yours," Henry laughed, "On one condition."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You take me with you." Henry said.

That caught Usopp off guard. "You want to come with me?"

"Yeah!" Henry nodded. "I thought about what you said, looking up to your father, even though he was a pirate. And, well, like I said, mine was a pirate too. I want to try sailing, and maybe understand what he was thinking when he left."

Usopp nodded. "Alright. You can come."

"Thank you."

* * *

Usopp and his first mate quickly made a name for themselves, and gathered many crewmembers. Usopp got his hands on an eternal pose to Water 7, and went on a new path down the Grand Line. The only detour they made was to Water 7, where Usopp met with Paulie and asked him to reinforce their keel. Paulie agreed happily, and commented on his ability to keep this ship afloat.

He asked about Franky, and Paulie just shook his head. "I haven't seen him since he left with you guys."

As they travelled, Usopp got a real bounty, this one actually presenting a picture of him, and not Sogeking. They celebrated when they hit the Sabaody Archipelago, their Captain vanishing for three days. Over that time, several of his crewmembers saw him talking to an old guy, or sitting up in Shakky's Rip Off Bar. He refused to comment when he returned, and the old guy he had been talking to coated their ship.

"Are you sure this is going to hold?" Zak questioned, staring uneasily at the large roots and water above him.

"He coated the Sunny the last time I went down here." Usopp replied. "I trust him with my life. I have too, on several occasions."

"But who was he?" Jenny asked. "He looked kinda familiar."

"Silvers Rayleigh," Usopp said simply. His crew knew the name, but they didn't figure out who that was until they hit Fishman Island, where they were also shocked to discover that their Captain was on good terms with Jimbei, the former warlord, and the Royal Family. They spent a few days in luxury while Usopp caught up with his old friends.

One thing Henry noticed was that Jimbei had the same X shaped scar on his forearm as well. He had asked Usopp once about it, but he had merely said "It was a promise."

The Usopp Pirates were sad to leave the palace.

* * *

Ten years they spent together, and Usopp's name kept getting bigger and bigger. Eventually, the government gave him the title of Emperor, and he became one of the Four Emperors. They learned of this when they were approached by The Red-Haired Pirates.

Shanks himself jumped aboard, dragging along a large bottle of sake. "Well then," The pirate said, looking around at the stunned faces. "I guess I should say welcome."

Usopp was the only one who didn't look scared. "Shanks," he said, walking forward. "I should probably say hi, but I think a better question would be what the hell are you doing here?"

"Welcoming you into the ranks of the Emperors," Shanks said, raising an eyebrow. "Or haven't you heard?"

Usopp's eyes widened, "I'm an Emperor?"

The red haired man smiled, "That's right." He held up the bottle. "A little pirate, whose origins are unknown, springs up, and in ten years becomes a huge power."

Usopp nodded, trying to absorb it all. It was the first time he had ever met Shanks, although he had heard a lot about the man from Luffy. He looked over at the other ship, where the top members of the other pirate's crew were standing and waiting. "Well, thanks for telling me," Usopp said, and took the bottle from the outstretched hand.

Shanks grinned at him, and turned back to his ship, "Well, what are you waiting for? LET'S HAVE A PARTY!"

The cheer that resounded came from both ships. Usopp looked down at the bottle in his hand, and then popped the cork, taking a long swig. "That's right. We're famous now!"

* * *

It was later, when most of the people had passed out and were scattered around deck that Usopp approached Yassop. The man started slightly when Usopp sat down next to him, but then relaxed. "Do you know who I am?" Usopp asked.

Yassop smiled into the empty mug he was holding. "I'm very proud of you, my son," He said.

That brought a smile to Usopp's face. "I've waited my entire life to hear that."

"Well then, I'll say it again." Yassop said as he pushed himself up and placed a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "I'm proud of you." The two embraced for the first time in years. "What have you been up to?"

"This and that," Usopp said. "What about you?"

"We're actually looking for someone right now," Yassop said, leaning against the railing and staring up at the stars.

"I feel sorry for them," Usopp said with a laugh.

"It's not like that," Yassop said. "We're looking for an old friend. We haven't seen him since he was seven. Him and our Captain made a promise to meet again once he became a great pirate. Since he's the Pirate King now, he's kinda achieved that."

Usopp stared at his father, his face showing a mix of shock, disbelief, guilt, and sadness. "You don't know…"

Yassop was startled by the sudden change in his son, "Are you alright?"

"I thought I was." Usopp said. "But, I almost forgot about that. You guys don't know!"

"Usopp!" Yassop grabbed his son's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"You're looking for Luffy." Usopp whispered. "I can tell you now that you're not going to find him by sailing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I…" Usopp shook his head, raking a hand over his eyes as they started to tear up. "Follow me."

Usopp led his father into his cabin, unlocking the door and lighting a lamp. He lit a second one and handed it to Yassop, who held it up and looked around the room. His eyes went wide as he spotted the pictures that had been tacked up around the room. The flag above the bed's headboard. The mask sitting on the table. "You…"

"Luffy was my Captain," Usopp said quietly.

"Was." Yassop repeated.

Usopp pointed to a picture, the one he had shown the boys all those years ago. The eight of them on Raftel. No Luffy. "He's dead." Usopp said. "He died to save the rest of his crew. We finished his journey for him."

Yassop couldn't say another word as he looked around the room. The walls were covered in pictures of the Strawhat Pirates. The boy in the picture was definitely Luffy. There was no denying that fact. "You sailed with the Pirate King?"

"Funny, isn't it?" Usopp said. "When I first met him, he knew who I was when I said my name, and that's because of you telling him about me. And then he helped me save the village from the Kuro Pirates. After that, I decided to set out anf follow you, but he asked me to sail with him." Usopp looked up, watching his father move from one picture to the next, examining them. Pausing at certain ones and staring.

"Shanks is going to cry." Yassop said, his voice trembling.

"Probably," Usopp agreed.

* * *

Shanks did cry, when Yassop broke the news to him the next morning. He first laughed, scolding Yassop for telling such a bad joke. Then he became angry, yelling at the man to stop fooling around. Finally, he demanded proof. And when Usopp let him into his cabin, be broke down and started crying.

Usopp's crew stood around awkwardly, not understanding what was going on. Many of the new members in Shanks' crew stood around too, never having seen or heard their Captain cry before. Those who had known Luffy joined their Captain in despair. They departed on a depressing note, people filing back to their respective ships in silence. Those who knew what was going on were red eyed and somber.

"His grave is in the mountains on his home island." Usopp said, as the ships prepared to leave. "Ask the Mayor or Makino to show you the way."

Yassop smiled sadly as he and his son separated. It was unlikely they would ever see each other again. The government tried to keep the Emperors from conversing.

"What was that about?" Henry asked Usopp, nearly a month later. He had deemed an acceptable amount of time had passed to ask.

"Shanks and I shared a friend. He didn't know he was dead." Usopp replied.

"And Yassop?"

"He's my father."

Henry nodded, remembering the time before he had joined up Usopp had said his father was part of the Red Haired Pirates.

"Well, you're an Emperor now. What do you plan to do?"

"Go back and visit my Captain's grave." Usopp said. He stood up from his spot on deck. "All hands! Prepare to set sail! We're heading to East Blue!"

No one questioned him. They travelled back, spending only the allotted time on each island to give the log post time to reset before setting off again. They made it to Reverse Mountain in three months. Crocus wasn't there.

They crossed into East Blue easily enough, and Usopp had to dig out a long forgotten compass and map. He handed them to his navigator, pointed at an island on the map, and told him to get them there as fast as they could. They were there in less than a week.

The villagers weren't very welcoming as the pirate ship arrived in front of their village. The men stood waiting, holding various weapons, from steel poles to guns. They watched apprehensively as Usopp jumped down and walked forward. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just need to finish something."

An old man leaning heavily on a cane for support parted the crowd.

"Mayor!" Someone shouted. "He's dangerous!"

"Shut your mouth, I know him." The Mayor shot back. "Lower your weapons. He's not here to pillage."

Usopp smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Wood-Slap."

"Don't be thanking me, boy." He snapped, but then his expression softened. "You haven't visited him since the day you set up the grave. Why are you here, twelve years later?"

"Well," Usopp put a hand over his left forearm, covering his scar. "I kept my promise. I want to show him that he didn't die in vain."

The Mayor bobbed his head and hummed thoughtfully. "That's loyal of you. I'm sure he would have been happy to know he had such reliable friends." He turned away. "It's almost dark, and it's a long treck up to the mountains. Stay the night and head up in the morning."

Usopp nodded, and as the Mayor left the angry crowd slowly dispersed. Usopp addressed his crew, ordering them not to do anything that would harm the village. He booked the inn for himself and crew, and they are in Makino's bar that night. He himself was served by Ace, her son.

"Hey Ace," Usopp said, leaning down so that they were eye level. "Did you know that I met the man you were named after?"

The young boy looked up at Usopp with wonder in his eyes. "You've met Fire Fist Ace?"

The name caught the attention of Usopp's crew, who turned to listen. "That's right. It was only for a few days, but he was a really awesome guy. He could shoot flames from his fists, and light himself on fire."

"That's so cool!" Makino called him back, and he seemed reluctant to leave, but Usopp prompted him.

"Did you really meet Fire Fist Ace?" Henry asked, after the boy had disappeared into the kitchen.

"I met him in Alabasta." Usopp said. "He was heading to the same place we were, so he tagged along."

* * *

The next morning, Usopp left the village and made his way up the mountain. Several crewmembers of his followed, curious as to what their Captain was doing. The hike was long, taking almost three hours to get to where Usopp was headed. While most of the crew complained, Usopp never said a word, even though he was carrying a backpack and no one else had brought anything.

They came to an empty shack, and Usopp turned left, finding another trail and walking for another little while. He finally stopped when they came to a clearing. He stopped his crewmates. "Don't touch anything in that clearing. Do you understand?" Usopp's voice was hard and steeled. Everyone nodded, slightly fearful.

Usopp stepped into the clearing, walking up to a gravestone. The few members that stayed behind stayed back out of respect. This grave belonged to their Captains' Captain, and to be able to command someone so powerful, must have been even stronger.

Usopp stopped in front of it, kneeling down and shedding his bag.

The Usopp Pirates gasped as they realized who the grave belonged to. The name Monkey D. Luffy was engraved artfully onto the stone, and a simple X was beneath it, although the X looked to have been made with a sword. And a weather worn straw hat sat on top, weighed down by a strange shell sitting on one side of its brim and a large amulet on the other. Around the grave were mementos, probably left by the pirates under Strawhat's command. But how did Usopp know Strawhat Luffy? Was he Usopp's former Captain?

"Hi, Luffy," Usopp said, ignoring the presence of his crew. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you haven't given up on me. I did say I wanted to become a great pirate. That took time. But… I did it. It also looks like I'm not the first one to come visit. Zoro's sword… He left that for you. And I think this belonged to Mihawk. I haven't heard from him in a while. In fact, the last time I heard from him was when we –" Usopp let out a sob, "When we accepted that you were gone. Brook was the first one to leave something, and I know that because we were all here when he gave it to you." Tears were falling down Usopp's cheeks now, and he made no effort to wipe them away. I think Nami's going to take the longest, but that's understandable. She's going to draw a map of the world for you. That's got to take a long time."

Usopp pulled a bottle of sake from his bag and uncorked it. He took a gulp from it, and poured a bit onto the grave. "Guess what? I met Shanks. And you were right. He can outdrink Zoro. I never thought I would see that happen. I also met my father. He's proud of me, and that made me feel like I accomplished something great. I'm one of the Four Emperors too, and that's why I came. I promised you, twelve years ago, that I would become a brave warrior of the sea. And I did that. I have an amazing crew, and they've helped me through so much."

He stifled another sob, pressing his hand to his mouth. "I haven't seen the others. And by now, I don't think I ever will again. But I still consider them my friends. It's impossible to sail to Raftel and back without forming that kind of unbreakable bond. Vivi's doing well. I haven't seen her, but I heard the news that she and Kohza got married and had a daughter. Vidia, after Vivi's mother."

He laid a hand on the grave, wet with sake, and pressed his forehead to the ground in a bow. "Thank you, Luffy, for everything you've done for me. You helped me realize that I don't have to lie and hide behind others. That I can be great on my own. I… I wish you were here to see it, though. We went through so much. I wish you knew it was me behind the mask in Water 7. Thank you for everything."

He sat back up and reached into his bag again, pulling out something else. A broken mask. Sogeking's mask. The Usopp Pirates realized that their Captain was once part of the Strawhat's crew. He laid it beside a white sheathed sword and a violin case, before standing and picking up the amulet on the straw hat. He opened it, making the others realize it was a locket.

His hands started shaking as he replaced it. But when he looked over at his crew, he was smiling through his tears. "Roger was right," He said simply, offering no explanation to his words. "Come on; let's go back to the ocean."

"Where are we going to go next?" Jenny asked, as they started to make their way back to the village.

"Wherever we want." Usopp said. His step seemed lighter than before, and despite the red, puffy eyes and the tear stained cheeks, he looked happier than he had ever been.

* * *

_Execution Report._

_Usopp, captain of the Usopp Pirates, one of the Four Emperors, was captured in an attempt to infiltrate Mariejois. Execution took place in Loguetown. _

_Reason: Native to East Blue. _

_Final Bounty: 4.7 Billion Beri_

_Age: 43 years_

_Final Words: "I kept my promise. I can die happy."_


	4. Me

Zeff stared with wide eyes at the blond who just entered his restaurant. "What the hell are you doing back here?" He demanded, his loud exclamation causing many of the patrons to look over at him, and then the one who entered.

Sanji laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "What? I can't come and visit you?"

"Last I heard, you were in the New World." Zeff said, somewhat accusingly.

Sanji winced. "How long ago did you hear that?"

"Several months ago."

Sanji just shook his head, lowering his arm and shifting the bag he had on his shoulder. "False rumors. We've been in East Blue for two months now. We left the New World over a year ago."

Zeff noted Sanji's strained tone and gestured toward the kitchen. The patrons watching followed the blond's movements as he weaved through the tables and vanished into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, the chatter started up again.

Zeff slammed the door, leaning up against it as he watched the cooks who knew Sanji abandon their posts and crowd around the pirate. He let it slide, seeing Sanji's face light up as he interacted with his former coworkers.

Pat approached Zeff and crossed her arms, watching the display as well. "He looks depressed."

The old man sighed. "I know. I'll have to talk to him later. I had no idea the Strawhats were in East Blue. I thought there would have been something indicating their arrival. A sighting. Anything. His Captain is the bloody Pirate King."

"Are you disappointed Sanji didn't send a letter or call?" Pat asked.

"I don't know," Zeff replied. "Maybe. But he's probably got his own agenda. Too busy for us little folk anymore." He cracked a smile at the newbies still at their posts, watching with confusion.  
Oi Sanji. Will the rest of your crew be joining you? I know your Captain eats a lot and it would be nice to have a heads up."

Sanji visibly flinched at that, and then slowly shook his head. "No. Luffy won't be joining us. And I doubt the rest of the crew will stop by either."

Zeff noted the reaction. "So are you going to be heading out soon? Is this just a quick stop?"

"Maybe," Sanji shrugged.

"Sanji," Zeff said forcefully, walking forward and grabbing his shoulder.

The young man was trembling, and Zeff squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Luffy won't be coming back," Sanji said quietly. "And the rest of us parted ways."

The new workers, the ones who had joined the restaurant after Sanji had left, began whispering. The words 'Luffy' and 'Strawhat' began flying around. They were silenced with a glare from Zeff.

Pat seemed concerned too. "Sanji?"

Sanji forced a smile, "It's been a long trip, and I'm tired. I trust my room is still there, you old geezer?"

"Like I would touch any of your shit," Zeff barked. "Get out of here and don't come back until you learn some manners."

"Sanji laughed, "Well than I would never be back!"

Zaff watched Sanji leave, and then ordered everyone back to work. There was something wrong. Soething had happened to Sanji's friends. But he also knew that Sanji wasn't ready to talk about it. Zeff was a patient man. He was willing to wait until his surrogate son came to him.

* * *

And that happened almost 3 years later. In that time, Sanji had returned to cooking. He told the others wild stories about his travels. Beautiful angels in Skypia. The indescribable beauty of the Mermaid Princess. He spoke a lot about the two females aboard the ship, Nami and Robin.

None of the new cooks believed him, and Sanji didn't seem to care. That night though, while Zeff was standing on deck, Sanji joined him. "I'm leaving." He said simply.

"Why?" Zeff wasn't trying to stop him. He just wanted to know.

Sanji lit a cigarette. "Because I need to keep the promise I made."

"To who?"

Pulling back his sleeve, Sanji exposed his left forearm. "It was the Moss Head's idea," He said, as Zeff raised a questioning eyebrow. "To leave a physical mark. We all promised to achieve our dreams. Complete the goal we set out to do. We… Used his sword."

"All of you have one?" Zeff said, and Sanji nodded. Zeff watched Sanji for a minute, and then asked, "What happened?"

Sanji took a while in answering. "Luffy died. Gave up his life for ours. And to repay that debt we promised to achieve our dreams. Because he wasn't able to."

Zeff watched Sanji's hand tighten over the scar. "Does that mean he didn't make it to Raftel?"

Sanji nodded slowly. "He was an idiot. He never thought things through. He ate without tasting anything. He had no table manners." He was ranting now, his nails digging into his skin.

"I'm guessing there's a but." Zeff said.

"But he cared for us. Enough to give his life.

Zeff placed a calming hand on Sanji's shoulder. "Tell me."

And he did. He explained the situation with Blackbeard and the relationship between Luffy and Ace. He talked about discovering Ace's death, and then Luffy's message to meet again in two years. His voice started cracking when he told Zeff about stopping at an island in the New World, and Blackbeard's ambush.

"It's been over four years," Sanji said, pulling his cigarette from his lips and flicking it overboard.  
Everyone has moved on. Gone their separate ways."

"So what are you going to do?" Zeff asked. "You said you were going to leave."

"I need to find the All Blue." Sanji said simply.

"So when are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can."

Zeff shook his head lightly. "Before you go, you need to clear up the rumors that the rookies have been making up."

That brought a laugh from Sanji, who pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

* * *

The next morning Sanji gathered up all of the cooks and ushered them into the kitchen.

"LISTEN UP!" He shouted, brandishing a frying pan in one hand and a large metal spatula in the other. Behind him, the counter was piled high with different types of meat. "I'm going to teach you something you will never forget!"

Many of them looked at each other. The ones who knew Sanji looked excited, but those who didn't exchanged glances. Some of them looked disbelieving, and others looked terrified. Many adapted the latter expression when Sanji turned his gaze on them. One of the older rookies crossed his arms and matched Sanji's gaze. "And what is it you're going to teach us?"

Sanji stared him down for a minute, the tense silence making the other fidget. Then he broke out into a grin. "I'm going to show you how to cook for the Pirate King." At that, the room broke out into whispers again, but they fell silent when Sanji raised a hand. "Do you not believe me?"

The cook who first opposed him spoke again. "I think you're trying to make yourself look better than us by playing off of the rumors. Just because you have the same name as someone in the Pirate King's crew doesn't mean you're part of it. They're in the New World right now."

Sanji slammed the frying pan on the stove, the loud clang echoing through the room and making everyone jump. "I'm here to set those rumors straight. I am Black Leg Sanji of the Strawhat Pirates, and you are going to do what I say!"

No one dared to speak after that.

Over the next few hours Sanji shouted orders, demanding different spices, sauces, utensils, and all the like. He had them prepare a feast.

That night it was served, and Sanji complimented the cooks on their skills. Zeff watched Sanji from the railing, noticing how much the young man had changed since he left the Baratie to go on an adventure. It did him good, Zeff thought with satisfaction. He was lively, interacting with others more than he did before he left. But Zeff could imagine him even happier, being with his Captain and crew. The death and separation had torn away a fraction of his happiness, and it would take a lot to get that back. He hoped this night would lift his spirits before he set off again.

The party lasted long into the night and the next morning many of the cooks had slept in, Zeff included. He awoke to silence and a note from Sanji.

As people began filing into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing at their eyes, Zeff ordered them back to work. There was a lot of cleaning up to do from the night before. The old man let out an annoyed sigh, "That brat should have at least stayed long enough to clean up his mess."

"Sir?" One of the younger cooks asked. "Was he really a pirate?"

"I've raised him since he was a kid," Zeff said. "I watched him set sail with Luffy." He tucked Sanji's note into his apron pocket. "He was definitely a pirate."

* * *

Sanji woke himself up a few hours before dawn and packed a bag. He couldn't bring much, as he would be carrying everything himself. And there wasn't much storage on his small boat. As he walked through the kitchen, he grabbed one of the waiter's notebooks and scribbled a short note.

_It's out there. I'll find it._

And then he slipped out of the front entrance, untied his boat, and sailed off into the growing dawn.

He found it hard travelling on his own, and often wished that the small boat was as sturdy as the Sunny. He wished he had Nami's ability to read the sky and waves. He wished the Moss Head was there, so he knew which direction not to go. He wished anyone was with him, just to keep him company.

He had been on the water for a week, and there was no sign of any islands. His food supply was dwindling, and he was getting worried.

To his luck, he reached an inhabited island a few days later, just as his food store ran out. He paid to dock his small boat in the harbor, and ventured up the slope into town. It was a quaint place, and he was able to buy the supplies he needed with ease. After bringing them back to the boat, he decided he needed some charts.

The small shopkeeper's assistant looked excited when Sanji walked into the shop. "I've never seen you before. Are you a pirate?"

Sanji examined the boy as the shopkeeper scolded him for asking a rude question. He was chubby, but it looked like he was going to grow out of it soon. Most of his brown hair lay flat against his head, one small cowlick sticking straight up in the middle of his head.

"Why do you want to know?" Sanji asked.

The boy smiled, looking excited as the shopkeeper shook his head and let him speak. "I love hearing people's adventures. My friend was a pirate, but he left last year to go on another adventure. He told the best stories. Are you just starting?"

Sanji shook his head, "I used to be a pirate, but I'm not anymore. I'm just looking for something."

"So you used to be a pirate? That's so cool! Did you know Strawhat Luffy came to this island?" The boy looked excited.

"Did he?" Sanji raised an eyebrow.

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "No one believes us, but he beat the crap outta Kaya's butler. She gave him their ship, too."

"Kaya?" Sanji repeated the name. It sounded familiar. Usopp mentioned that name a few times, mostly when referring to the Going Merry.

"She's the doctor here. And she lives up in that big mansion." The boy pointed out the window. As Sanji looked, the boy gathered up the charts Sanji had requested. "She had a crush on my friend, and is sad that he left. Hey! There she is now."

Sanji noted a young girl walking down the street, probably a couple years younger than himself. "She's quite pretty."

"That's what Usopp always said, too." The boy said, and Sanji smiled to himself. So this was Usopp's island.

"Who?" Sanji asked, mostly to keep the boy happy.

"Have you heard of him?" The boy asked, smirking. "He's famous in the Grand Line. Got a bounty of 250 million right now. And…" The boy leaned closer, whispering. The shopkeeper shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "He was a part of Luffy's crew. But you don't have to believe me."

Sanji shook his head with a smile. "I'm surprised they didn't recognize his nose on Sogeking's wanted poster."

The boy blinked a few times, processing what Sanji had just said. The shopkeeper looked up as well. Then the boy's mouth fell open. "You know Usopp was Sogeking!"

"I'm a Strawhat too," Sanji explained.

The boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I've been keeping tabs on the crew. You don't look like any of them."

"And that's a good thing," Sanji said, shuddering as he thought of his wanted poster. "I'm sure Usopp told you about my wanted poster… Mishap."

The narrowed eyes softened, "He did. So… You…" He boy fidgeted nervously.

"Setting out on my own?" Sanji said, "Because we're not a full crew anymore?"

The boy nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault," Sanji said. "It was ours. We couldn't save him."

"Here are your charts," The onion headed boy said, handing them over.

Sanji smiled, patting the boy's head. "That girl, Kaya. I want you to cheer her up. And tell her that the Going Merry was the best ship we could have asked for. She lived a great life."

The boy nodded and Sanji paid the startled shopkeeper, who had been listening in on their conversation. Onion watched the blond leave the steer, offering a smile and a rose to Kaya before he left. She smiled and took the flower, but her happy expression fell when Sanji spoke a few words to her. Onion couldn't make out what he was saying through the glass, but Sanji was gone before he made it outside.

"Kaya?" Onion questioned, and the young woman looked over with a smile brimming with tears. She didn't say anything as she walked past the boy and up the road.

* * *

As Sanji reached his boat, he made sure the charts he had just bought were safely stored. They were his lifeline while on the open water. With these charts, he would be able to determine the fastest route to Loguetown, and not get lost on the way. It took some time, as he wasn't as familiar with the art of navigation. He dearly missed Nami. She would never have gotten lost. He missed Robin too. She would have stayed calm no matter the situation.

Loguetown was just as he remembered, when he arrived a week later. Marines were abundant, several of them stationed at the docks. They glanced suspiciously at him as he tied up his boat. Sanji ignored them in favour of heading into town. The next few weeks of his journey would be on the water, there being no islands from here to Reverse Mountain. And because of that, Sanji had to make sure he had everything he needed before setting off. There would be no places to stop, even if he strayed from his path.

He ventured into the market place, greeted by the sight of brightly coloured tents and shouting. His mood brightened considerably. He loved this kind of place, and if given the opportunity, could spend hours venturing from one stall to another, examining all the wares. Usually, he had a time limit. Nami would give them a time frame, usually determined by the log pose, and they all had to be back at the ship in a reasonable time.

Being the cook, he was the one responsible for the food. Sometimes he recruited another person to help him carry the food back to the ship. Chopper was the most willing.

He approached the first stall, disappointed to see only fresh vegetables. There was no ice box on the small boat. He wouldn't be able to bring any fruits, vegetables, or even meat. It would go bad within a few days. He had to find non-perishables. He grimaced slightly. There weren't many good recipes he could think of that involved preservatives.

He decided it didn't matter. No one was going to be with him. He had no one to impress. He ran a hand through his hair. He loved to impress people. While on the Merry, and then the Sunny, it was his goal to impress his crewmates with the displays he could put on. His cooking was art. Even when Luffy never took time to appreciate it, he always made each meal a masterpiece. His reasoning was that he was cooking for a future king. No. He shook his head. It was because he was cooking for friends.

Moving on from the market somewhat reluctantly, he located a general store off of the main street. Entering, the first thing he noticed was the beautiful woman standing at the counter. Thick brown hair tied back into a messy bun, and deep brown eyes darting up to observe him as he entered.

"Mornin' Sir," She greeted turning back to the main counter.

"Good day, my dear," Sanji said, sauntering up to the counter.

"You don't look local," She commented, not looking even remotely fazed by Sanji's flirtatious tone.

"That is because I am not," Sanji said. "Merely a traveller passing through."

"Better not be a pirate," She said. "Are you?"

"A travelling cook," Sanji bowed. It was the truth, but he didn't deny being a pirate. To his relief, she didn't question him further. Instead, she gestured around.

"Take a look around. If you need any assistance, just ask."

Sanji found most of the supplies he needed for his trip, bring several armfuls from the store to his boat. In its entirety, it took about two hours. The woman at the counter seemed happy, glad that her family's store was getting good business.

As he placed his last purchases on the counter to be paid for, the woman graced him with her name. "You must be going on quite the adventure. My name is Marina. What's yours?"

"I'm Sanji," He replied. "A wandering cook in search of the All Blue."

"The All Blue?" Marina asked, curious. "I've never heard of that."

"It's a cook's cream come true," Sanji told her, handing over the last of his money.

Marina smiled. "So you're following your dream? That sounds nice."

Sanji smiled, but Marina noted a hint of sadness behind his blue eyes. "It's a promise I made to a friend."

Marina handed him his bag and change. "Come visit me sometime. You could cook Grandma Kale and me a meal. And I love hearing stories."

"All you have to do to get those is walk down to the harbour and ask a sailor," Sanji said.

Marina's eyes narrowed, "Most of the people there are pirates. There's no way I'm going to talk to a pirate."

"You have something against them?" That much he could see, but he was curious to see if there was a reason behind it.

"I come from a family of Marines," Marina answered. "I've heard all about their exploits. Even the Warlords." She shuddered. "Grandma Kale says they're an asset to the Navy, but I can't think of a good enough reason to team up with pirates."

Sanji refrained from answering, instead promising to return and took his bags. Marina waved merrily, her earlier mood vanishing for a more pleasant one. Sanji was absolutely ecstatic, having such a beautiful lady come see him off. She didn't even shy away when Sanji placed a delicate kiss on her cheek.

* * *

His jolly mood soon disappeared after he left Loguetown. The meals he made were bland, as he had no stove on the boat. The sky clouded over and the temperature dropped considerably. The days were filled with trying to keep the small boat afloat and on course, and the nights found the boat anchored and the cook shivering in front of a small oil lamp with a blanket draped over his shoulders.

He was immensely grateful when the weather cleared up, just in time to cross Reverse Mountain. It was much easier when the weather was calmer rather than the typhoon they had experienced the first time. The waves were much smaller too, allowing Sanji maneuver his boat into the nearly invisible opening and sail to the top of the mountain.

It didn't feel right. He should be with someone. Being on his own he had no one to enjoy the experience with. Maybe he should have asked Marina to come with him. But then she may have found out he was a former pirate.

He remembered the first time he crossed though here. He had been surrounded by people he barely knew, but they had celebrated like lifelong friends. Sanji laughed out loud. If only he had known how much those people would affect his life.

He reached the top, the boat pausing briefly before plunging downward. Sanji grabbed one of the ropes as he felt himself go weightless.

* * *

Crocus looked older than Sanji remembered. His grey hair had turned white, and he seemed to have given up his flower.

"Old Man!" Sanji shouted in greeting.

Crocus didn't seem to surprised to see the former pirate. "I've been expecting you."

"Who's come before me?" Sanji asked, jumping onto land and securing his boat to the rocks.

"Many. I've given up keeping track. Haven't seen the archeologist… Robin. And I haven't seen you. Everyone else has come and gone."

"Even the Moss Head?"

Crocus nodded. "Yes. He was one of the first ones to pass by. Even before Brook."

"Where is he?" Sanji asked, looking around. He didn't see any signs of Laboon either. The old man just shrugged. "How were they all doing?" Sanji asked instead.

"As good as pirates without their Captain, I suppose." Crocus answered. Sanji nodded, knowing that Crocus had sailed under the previous Pirate King, and knowing he knew what it was like to lose a friend that close. "What about you?"

"Same as them," Sanji told the old man, who nodded in understanding.

"There have been a lot of rumors floating around," Crocus said. "About you guys. I've seen Garp a few times, and those two apprentices of his. They seemed concerned about your disappearance."

"I've read the papers," Sanji said. "I've heard about them. What I'm concerned about are the sightings. If people are posing as us, the rumors are just going to get worse."

Crocus let out a dry laugh, "I've tried setting those who pass by straight, but no one will believe a senile old man like me."

Sanji shrugged. "At least you're trying. Can I stay the night?"

* * *

The next place Sanji arrived was Whiskey Peak, which had changed a lot since he had been there. Instead of bounty hunters, the place was swarming with pirates. He made sure he had all of his valuables on his person before leaving his boat.

Making his way into town, he straightened his posture and kept an eye out for anyone targeting him. He was a famous pirate after all. Even if his wanted poster looked nothing like him.

He entered a bar, seating himself at the counter. The bartender said nothing unusual, taking his order and setting it in front of him a few minutes later.

"You ain't from here," The bartender said casually.

"Passing though," Sanji said, immediately reminded of Marina. She had said something similar when he first saw her.

"This ain't the best place ta stop if you ain't lookin' for trouble."

Sanji cracked a smile. "I can see that. It's changed a lot since I've been here. Is this a normal stop for new pirates?"

"Sonethin' like that." The bartender replied. "We get all sorts o' people. Helen once said that a guy claimed ta be Sogeking. Though, I doubt it would be hard to pretend ta be him."

"You've got to look for the nose," Sanji said, laughing into his drink. "It wasn't part of the mask."

"I met a guy 'bout a year back with a long nose. He carried a weird black thin'. In fact, he was the guy that told Helen he was Sogeking."

"His name wouldn't have been Usopp, would it?"

"Dunno names," The bartender shrugged. "Better with faces."

Sanji reached into his front pocket and produced a photo. Covering part of it with his hand he pointed out his friend. "Was it him?"

"Aye. That's the guy. Know 'im?"

"Haven't seen him in years," Sanji admitted, replacing the photo carefully in his pocket. "Did he say anything else?"

"Nothin' ta me. Jus wanted ta know where he could buy a ship. He did that, and took one o' the workers with 'im. Here…" The bartender turned around and reached for a stack of old newspapers, digging though it and producing a wanted poster. "Helen says he musta been a nobody to claim ta be a Strawhat."

"No, he was telling the truth," Sanji said, noting his bounty. It must have gone up since he spoke with the boy back in Syrup Village, because it now read 280 million. "I'm glad to see he's doing well."

The bartender snorted, "Are ya a Strawhat too?"

"Black Leg Sanji at your service," Sanji introduced, before standing and leaving without another word.

It was a good thing Sanji had brought all of his valuables with him, because when he returned to the docks, his boat was gone. To be completely honest with himself, he knew something like this was going to happen. But that didn't stop him from showing off his collection of colourful words.

After speaking to one of the dock workers he discovered it had been stolen by a couple of kids, and they had set off around the island. The worker pointed him in the right direction, also telling him that the two brats were local, and were often seen around the city.

Angrily, Sanji followed the curve of the island and soon came across a beach. And pulled halfway up the beach was his boat. It had been stripped of its wood. Beside it, the food and clothing had been neatly piled, making him think it was going to be used.

"I was gone less than an hour," Sanji growled to himself. And then he shouted "OI!" to get anyone's attention.

His own attention was caught by a slight rustle in the small forest nearby, and he walked over. Peering over a low bush, he came across two boys, both of them covered head to toe in mud. "Hey," He said, softer this time. "Why did you steal my boat?"

One of the boys glanced up, his eyes growing wide with fear when he saw the man hovering above them. He shook the other one's shoulder. "Logan! We gotta run!"

The second one looked up, looking a few years younger than the first boy. Sanji didn't give them a chance to escape. He grabbed the collar of each boy and hauled them out of their hiding place. The younger boy, Logan, let out a shriek of terror, but Sanji paid it no mind. Setting both hids on their feet, he dragged them down to the remains of his boat.

"Why did you steal my boat?" Sanji asked calmly.

The older one struggled in Sanji's grip, but the cook refused to let go. "Lemme go!" He demanded.

"Not until you explain your actions. This is the only one I have, and I can't afford another."

The older boy snorted loudly. "You were plannin' to cross the Grand Line in that? Moron."

Sanji gripped their collars tighter. "I've been through it before," He said. "So you're either going t put it back together, or pay me what it cost."

"We can't put it back together," The younger one whimpered. "An' we got no money."

Sanji sighed irritably, releasing his hold on the boys and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well then you should have done a better job at not getting caught."

"Ya criticizin' us, Mister?" Logan asked.

"Yes. I am. How old are you?"

"That's none of your business!" Tyler shouted, grabbing the younger boy. Sanji assumed they were brothers.

"No, it's not," Sanji said, drawing out a cigarette. "But I'm curious. I'm guessing you have no parents. Am I right?"

"No." Logan said.

That startled Sanji. "You have parents? Then why are you stealing?"

"Just Dad." Tyler said, narrowing his eyes. "An' he was the one who showed us this."

"Can I speak to your father?" Sanji asked.

"No!" Tyler shouted. "You can't. 'Cause we arent' supposed to be doin' this. An' Dad would get mad."

"But we wanted a special pirate hideout." Logan said quietly.

"Pirate?" Sanji said, crouching down to their level. "You want to be pirates?"

"Dad's a pirate!" Logan said enthusiastically. "An' we will be too." He paused. "You ain't a Marine, are you?"

Sanji shook his head. "I'm a pirate too, kid. Just like you want to be."

"Really?" Tyler said. He started smiling, but as le stared past Sanji, his smile faded away. Sanji raised an eyebrow as Logan caught sight of what Tyler was looking at. Logan looked terrified too. Sanji stood up and turned around, seeing a man with hair the same colour as his. The only difference was that the newcomer's hair was curly and shorter than Sanji's.

"I'm guessing that's your father," Sanji said, as the man stalked forward with his arms crossed.

"Logan! Tyler!" He said sternly. "What have I told you about stealing? If you keep doing it here, you're going to make enemies." He turned to Sanji, bowing low. "I am extremely sorry for what my sons have done to your boat. I will be more than happy to replace it."

Sanji nodded, "That would be welcome."

The man rose from his bow, "Please spend the night at my place, and I will retrieve another one for you tomorrow. My name is Sabo Outlook. And again, I am very sorry."

* * *

Sabo's house was in a better district. The streets were cleaner and there weren't as many ruffians roaming the streets. He ushered his two boys to the bathroom to clean off, and led Sanji into the kitchen. Sanji looked around in appreciation. It was a very high quality kitchen.

"Would you mind if I cooked?" Sanji asked.

"Of course not," Sabo said, as Sanji rose from the table and opened the fridge. "Are you a cook?"

Sanji nodded, pulling eggs, chicken, and a variety of vegetables from the fridge and depositing them on the counter. Moving on to the cupboard, he grabbed rice. He spotted a spice rack above the stove. "I've been cooking since I was a kid," Sanji said. "When I left the Baratie, I became a pirate. I cooked for them. We split up three years ago, and I went back to the Baratie. Now, I'm off again."

"A cook, huh. The kids will be excited. They love to eat." He paused. "I think they get that from me. I was a big eater then I was their age."

"How old are they?" Sanji asked.

"Tyler is six, and Logan is five." Sabo answered. "I'm to blame for their… tendency to steal as well. When I was their age my brother and I would venture into the city and steal from the vendors. We had our pirate savings, and hoped to buy a good boat when we were older."

"I'm guessing your boys heard the stories?" Sanji said, finding the frying pans.

"Yes. And both of them want to follow in my footsteps." Sabo shook his head and pulled off his jacket, laying it on one of the chairs.

Sanji paused in his search for cooking oil to examine the burn scars decorating the other man's arms. "Where did you get those?"

Sabo blinked, and then looked towards his arms. "When I was eleven. I… My brother's and I made a promise. When we turned seventeen, we would set out to sea. I left a few years earlier, and was shot down by a Celestial Dragon. I was rescued, but I couldn't return to my brothers."

"Why not?" Sanji found the cooking oil and turned on the stove.

"Because I was worried they would be mad at me for leaving them and breaking the promise we made. I was hoping when they set off we would meet up again." Sabo said. "And I could explain why I didn't come back. They probably thought I was dead."

Sanji nodded in understanding as he began heating up the frying pan. "Have you met up with them?"

Sabo shook his head. "Both of them are dead. But… They… They were happy right up until the end. One of my brothers died six years ago. I saw it in the papers. Died with a smile on his face. The other one, my younger brother, died to save people he cared about."

"I'm sorry," Sanji said. He turned away from the stove and rolled up his sleeves. "The reason my crew broke up was because my Captain died."

"It seems that death is the one thing we can't avoid." Sabo said. They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from the sizzling chicken Sanji had just added to the frying pan.

A few minutes later, the door burst open, and two blond boys came running through. It took a minute for Sanji to recognize them, not being covered in mud. "What's for dinner?" Tyler asked.

"It's a surprise," Sanji said, as Sabo ordered them to sit down.

* * *

The next morning Sabo took Sanji to the docks and introduced him to a man named Brenan. He was the captain of a ship that was setting out soon, and lacked a cook.

"Instead of trying to cross the Grand Line by yourself, you can travel with them until you find what you're looking for."

Brenan shook Sanji's hand firmly. "We be needing a cook," He said. "Glad to have you aboard."

Sanji returned the greeting, "Thank you for letting me travel with you. But be warned, I'm part of another crew. My loyalties still lie with them and the promise I made my Captain."

"I understand," Brenan said. "Ya don't haveta call me Captain. Just Brenan's fine. Or Mike. That's my first name."

Sabo pulled Sanji away just before they left, pressing something into his hand. It felt like a piece of paper. "Thank you for taking care of my brother," He said quietly. "Friends meant the world to him."

Sanji opened his mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about, but Sabo turned away and began walking quickly. He vanished around a corner, and Sanji never saw him again. Feeling a large hand on his shoulder, he looked over to see Brenan.

"Ya ready to go?"

"I suppose."

Brenan followed Sanji's gaze into the crowd. "Outlook is a strange man. Used to be part of the Revolutionary Army, but he resigned after the War of the Best. What did he give you?"

"I don't know." Sanji opened his hand and looked down at his palm. Resting on it was a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, Sanji realized it was a photograph of three young boys. Sanji swallowed hard as he realized the boy in the middle looked just like his Captain. The straw hat rested firmly on his head, and the small scar beneath his left eye stood out as he grinned widely at the camera. Beside him was Ace. He boy's freckles a dead giveaway. And the third boy… Looked just like Tyler. It was Sabo. "I didn't know Luffy had two brothers," Sanji whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Brenan asked.

Sanji tucked the photo into his pocket with his other one. "Nothing. I'm ready to go."

* * *

Sanji travelled with Brenan and his crew for three years, exchanging room and board for his cooking. The crew never became too popular. Brenan got a 20 million bounty, but no one else did. Sanji was grateful for that. Less commotion when docking at new islands. He could walk around the markets freely.

The nights were his favourite though. After dinner had been cleaned up, they would sit around the tables in the galley and just talk. He loved doing this with his own crew. The smell of Robin's coffee would fill the air. Usopp and Chopper were always talking, Usopp telling wild stories and Chopper glowing with excitement. Nami would write in the log book, looking up occasionally to put in a comment or two. Luffy would laugh, hold several conversations, and occasionally demand meat. Zoro would never say much, but he would always listen. Franky would say whatever was on his mind, and Brook would play his violin, and bug Franky about getting a piano for the ship.

"So Sanji," The cook was brought out of his musings by George, one of the newest members. "What's your backstory." A hush fell over those who heard the question. It was almost taboo to ask Sanji any personal questions. George looked around, colour draining from his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sanji waved his hand. "No. It's fine. I worked at the Baratie in East Blue until I joined a crew."

A hush fell over the rest of the room as they realized Sanji was speaking. "Which crew?" Brenan asked quietly.

Sanji toyed with the cigarette dangling from his lips. "A small one. There were just nine of us. Well, I suppose we were unofficially ten, but we split up before he could catch up with us."

"Just ten?" Isaac said. "That doesn't sound like much."

"Maybe not," Sanji said. "But we were strong. Made it to the New World."

"So it was the New World that brought you down?" Louis surmised.

Sanji shook his head. "It was Blackbeard."

"Blackbeard?" Brenan repeated, sounding slightly skeptical. "As in one of the Emperors?"

"That's him." Sanji confirmed. "He and us had a bit of a grudge. Chopper was the first one to have a reason to hate him, as he attacked his island. But then he did something to our Captain that made all of us hate him. Even those of us who had never met Ace." Sanji shook his head. "Blackbeard was scared of what my Captain would do to him, so he attacked us. Ambushed us. Used us crewmembers to keep my Captain from attacking with his full strength."

"We haven't heard from Blackbeard in years," Dexter said. "Some people are saying he's dead."

"He is dead," Sanji said. "He and my Captain were killed that day. Both of them were Devil Fruit users, so my Captain shoved Blackbeard off of the cliff and onto the water. But that bastard took Luffy down with him."

Sanji crushed his cigarette in the ash tray in front of him and lit another. "And so we lost our Captain. We continued on, but it really wasn't the same. It was him that kept all of us together and focused on the things we wanted to do."

"How long were you together?" George asked.

"Not very long," Sanji said with a laugh. "Which is almost impossible to believe. We were together about seven months. And then apart for two years. After we joined up again, we sailed for another ten months. And then he died. So…A year and five months as a complete crew. Even less for Franky and Brook, because they didn't join up until near the end of the first seven months."

"So you spent less than two years with them, and trust them more than us, who you've spent over three years with." Harrison said.

Sanji leaned back in his chair and nodded. "That's right."

"But why?" Brenan asked. "We trust you."

"You may trust me, but you know next to nothing about me. Only that my name is Sanji, and that Sabo recommended me to you. That's why you trust me. Because someone you admire said I was a good fit for your crew."

"Sanji…" Brenan said, as he stood up and crushed his cigarette. But Sanji just shook his head and walked back to the kitchen.

It was after another four years that Sanji asked to leave the crew. "I still have to keep that promise I made to my Captain," He told Brenan.

"I understand," Brenan said. "But I still want to know who you travelled with before. The entire crew does."

"I know," Sanji said. "And… I can't really tell you. You wouldn't believe me."

"We know you can fight like a madman," Brenan said. "And you claim that you're still only half as strong as your Captain. We're curious. We just want to know."

"I've said his name before."

"Then tell us again."

Sanji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sabo's younger brother. He was my Captain."

"Outlook has a brother?"

"He had two." Sanji said. "Not biological, but by adoption."

"Had." Brenan had picked up the key word.

"Portgas D. Ace. That's the reason he left the Revolutionary Army. His brother had just been killed."

"So you were a Whitebeard? I haven't seen a tattoo."

Sanji shook his head. "The younger brother. Monkey D. Luffy. He was my Captain."

Brenan's pen fell from his hand and clattered onto the desk, smearing ink over the pages in front of him. "What?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"The Pirate King." Sanji said loudly, knowing there were others outside of Brenan's cabin, trying to listen. "My Captain was the Pirate King."

Brenan stared at Sanji, and then laughed. "Don't be stupid. Strawhat isn't dead."

Sanji just stared at him, before reaching into his pocket and producing an old photograph. Slamming it down in front of Brenan with more force than necessary, he glared. "The reason you don't know he's dead is because we completed his journey for him. We made Luffy the Pirate King, even though he wasn't alive to see it happen. We kept it a secret from most of the world. We wanted him to live on through history. No matter what, we made sure he was Gol D. Roger's successor. He gave up his dream of being Pirate King to let us continue to live and achieve ours. You see this?" He gestured harshly to the picture. "That's us. His crew. On Raftel. Without him." Sanji took a deep breath, finishing his rant. "Now, thank you for letting me travel with you. If you don't mind, I will be disembarking on the next island."

Brenan could only nod as Sanji walked from the room, throwing open the door and walking through the crowd of startled eavesdroppers.

George turned to Brenan, "Is that true?"

"I think it has to be," Brenan said. "It would be too hard to fake that much emotion."

* * *

Sanji left the ship and got a job at a local diner. He needed to save up enough money for a passage through the Calm Belt and into East Blue. He didn't want to spend the seven years it took them to get this far in the Grand Line. Their ship hadn't been the fastest, and not many members of the crew were experienced.

The kitchen overlooked the main docks, and Sanji could see all the ships that came and went. The one that caught his eye was a bright silver and gold ship, with a mermaid figure head. It immediately reminded him of Princess Shirahoshi and Camie. He wondered how they were doing. They hadn't reacted very well to the news of Luffy's death.

His job was a good one. He flirted with the beautiful girls who came and went. He could watch the harbour for any familiar ships or faces. He thought he saw Usopp once, but when he ran outside to see, the man was gone. He had then been yelled at by his boss.

It took him two and a half years to gather the money, but when he had enough, he made sure to buy a ticket on the Marine ship to get back to East Blue. Loguetown wasn't far geographically from where he was, but having to backtrack through the Grand Line would take him years. There was no trouble boarding, as he had no recognizable wanted poster. He briefly wondered what Zoro was doing. He was the Pirate King's first mate. And from what Rayleigh had said, it was a difficult life.

The voyage took a month, but it was worth it. Sanji made friends with some of the teenagers and their parents. At forty, he missed his younger years. He wasn't as flexible anymore. He helped in the kitchens, to the delight of the Marine cooks. He also ran into Tajio, who didn't recognize him. The young boy had become a great chef.

They disembarked in Loguetown, Sanji bid the Marine cooks farewell and ventured into town. After being away for years, it felt very familiar. He paused at a bulletin, his eyes widening as he saw Usopp's bounty. Almost 3 billion. His bounty was getting close to Luffy's current bounty.

The market was bustling, new people at the stalls. He ignored this in favour of finding the general store Marina was at. He still remembered his promise to her, and his fingers were itching to cook for a beautiful lady. When he walked into the building, he spotted her right away. She had gotten older, but still looked young. When she looked up, hearing the door chime, her face lit up.

"Sanji!" She shouted, abandoning her post and running over. She threw her arms around his neck. "You're back!"

Sanji returned the hug, "I could never leave a beauty like yourself alone for too long," He said. "And I still have to cook you that meal I promised you and your grandmother."

Her face fell slightly. "Grandma Kale passed away several years ago. But I'm still looking forward to it. Mother is coming home next week, and Father is going to be returning soon too. I can't wait!"

Sanji smiled, "As long as you're happy, my dear, so am I."

* * *

Her mother looked just like her, the dark hair and eyes identical. She greeted Sanji cautiously, warming up when he cooked her a meal.

"Where did you learn to cook," She exclaimed. "It's amazing!"

"Le Baratie," Sanji answered. "And I'm glad I can please you with my food."

She looked at her daughter, "I approve."

Marina laughed, getting up to help Sanji with the dishes. Sanji waved her away, claiming that a lady should keep her hands smooth and shouldn't be doing hard work like this. He joined them in the living room later, bearing a teapot and cups. They spent the evening chatting, Marina questioning Sanji about his travels. He didn't reveal much, only that he met an old friend's brother, and travelled with a small crew. He also mentioned that he never found the All Blue, but still wanted to look for it. "A dream I promised I would accomplish."

When he met her father, though, all things went to hell. He arrived two months after Marina's mother. Sanji now realized he should have asked if she had a family name, and save himself the trouble. Because Marina's name was Akainu Marina.

Sanji tried his best to be awed by meeting an Admiral, the Fleet Admiral, but he had a hard time concealing his disgust. Akainu caught on to his act, but didn't say anything about it. Finally, the night was over, and Sanji went outside for a smoke. Marina joined him, winding her arm through his. "I have something to tell you," She whispered.

"So do I," Sanji said simply, flicking his cigarette into the street and lighting another. "I'm leaving. I know its sudden, but… I didn't know your father was Fleet Admiral Akainu. Well, I suppose it would be Sakazuki now, right?"

"It was a nice surprise, wasn't it?" She smiled.

Sanji sighed, "Not for me. I'm sorry, my lady, but… He's killed someone I knew. And… If I'm being loyal to my friend, I can't accept that."

"What?" Marina asked, sounding shocked.

"He killed my friend's older brother. And the fact that… I've been keeping secrets, Marina. I was a pirate, with a rather hefty bounty on my head. And I can't be in the same room as him without being mad."

Marina pulled away, a look of pure disgust on her face. "You were a pirate?"

"I was a Strawhat Pirate," Sanji said, flicking away his second cigarette. "And I'm loyal to my friends. I'm sorry, Marina. But I'm going. I'm leaving right now." He looked over at her, a hurt expression on her face. "You wanted to tell me something?"

She took a few steps back and shook her head, "It doesn't matter now. I never want to see you again!" She shouted at him and turned on her heel, running up the porch steps and into the house. Sanji started running, not wanting to face Akainu's wrath. He made it to the port just in time to catch a ship heading into East Blue.

* * *

Marina stared out her bedroom window that night, the sheets of her bed still ruffled from her and Sanji's last night together. She placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, biting her lip. "If it's a boy, I'm going to name him after my father," She told herself. "If it's a girl, I'm going to name her after my grandmother."

* * *

Sanji spent the next few years wandering, taking odd jobs, entering contests, anything he could do to get by. He was fifty when he returned to the Grand Line. He jumped ship as it passed the cliffs where Crocus used to live. Sanji wasn't really surprised to see him gone. He would have been well over one hundred by now.

He broke into the house, spending the night there, and spent the next morning fishing off of the cliff. He reeled in a Sea Turtle, most commonly found in North Blue. Sending it back, the next thing he reeled in was a rainbow trout from East Blue. They were popular in the Baratie.

He paused, as he realized neither sea creature was from the Grand Line. He stood, his fishing pole clattering to the ground. Shading his eyes and squinting he could see small silver shapes on the surface of the water. West Blue Flying Guppies. Tearing off his dress coat and shoes, he dove into the water. Looking around frantically, he spotted all kinds of fish. And all of them were from one of the four seas.

Swimming toward the surface, he took a deep breath and dove again. That one was from the South. And that one was from East. Another one from East, followed by one from North. A large one from West ate them both. He surfaced, looking towards the mountain.

_Of course!_ The mountain pulled water up, and then down into the Grand Line. It was only logical to think that fish and other aquatic creatures would be swept up too. And deposited here. He laughed loudly, his voice echoing over the water. This was the All Blue. A place where the fish from the four seas dwelled, unable to swim up the current to return to their native sea, and unable to stray too far from the cliff because of the abnormal weather patterns.

He laughed again, loud and long, as he lay on his back and let the water flow through his hair. Something nobbled his hand, and Sanji tried to guess what sea it was from. North? South? East? West? He didn't care. He had found it. He had kept his promise to his Captain.

* * *

His first stop was the Baratie, where he learned Zeff had passed on. He was sad, and Pat offered him the position of Head Chef. Sanji turned it down, claiming that he had found the All Blue and was planning to set up his restaurant there. Pat scoffed at him, but Sanji brushed it off, leaving the sea restaurant and heading to the Goa Kingdom. He wasn't greeted, but that didn't matter.

He hiked up the mountain, sitting down in front of Luffy's grave. The locket had rusted by constant exposure to the elements, but the inscription inside was still clear. He read it, replaced it, and then reached into his bag to grab one of his best knives. It wasn't much, but it had been with him for years. Buying it in Loguetown, it had been aboard the Going Merry, and then the Thousand Sunny.

Placing it beside a piece of silver rock with a Poneoglyph engraved on it. The last thing he did was pull out the picture Sabo had given him years ago, and placed it in the band of his straw hat. After saying his farewells, he stood up and left. He was met with no resistance again as he left town. He noted a small vessel with a sail departing as he started untying his boat, a young man, his hair dark and tinged with green, leaving on it.

"Good luck!" Sanji called, and the young man responded with a wave.

* * *

He lived the remainder of his life at the base of Reverse Mountain. Like he had told Pat, he built a restaurant on the cliff. It became a popular hangout for new pirates heading out on adventure or old ones returning to their sea.

Sanji hung his flag above the door to deter Marines from entering. He left his restaurant to his surrogate son, who was left behind by a pirate crew passing by. The boy's father had promised to return, but he never did.

That didn't matter to Sanji. All he cared about now was making sure he was living his life the way he wanted to.


	5. Go

Chopper hated the ship he was on. None of the creatures around him could hold a decent conversation, and he was regretting his choice to blend in with the livestock being herded onto a ship. The room he was stuck in was dark, and they had taken his backpack and hat. He needed to get those back before he left. He doubted it would be hard. Just scare them. He'd done a lot of that in the year he had been on his own.

He thought of Drum Kingdom, remembering returning there. There was no welcome like the Strawhats had gotten last time. He wasn't in a pirate ship, or flying a Jolly Roger. He had just sailed in, walked through the village, and climbed the rope leading to the castle.

What he had found scared him. It was empty. No matter how much shouting he did, he never got a reply. After searching the castle thoroughly, he gave up and headed back down the mountain. He confronted Dalton, who told him that Kureha was found dead a few years back, and she was buried in the local graveyard.

Chopper spent a long time sitting in front of her grave, and left the next day on his little boat. Dalton saw him off, assuring him that Kureha had lived a great life, and was proud of her stupid son.

He had left his boat at the dock of a nearby island, but it had vanished when he got back. No one seemed to want to talk to the reindeer. Which then led to him stowing away on another ship full of livestock.

"Oi," Chopper whispered to the goat next to him, "Where is this ship headed?"

"Dunno," The goat replied. "I hope there's good grass there."

Chopper gave up trying to make any intelligent conversation with them. He left at the next island and never looked back. After looking around the place, he realized he had landed in Alabasta, but in a port he had never seen before.

* * *

"TONY!" A blue haired beauty shouted, drawing the attention of everyone on the street. Including the one being called. He looked up to see Vivi smiling down at him from a shaded cart. A familiar man sat beside her, this human having sandy hair.

"Hi Vivi," Chopper said, as Vivi ordered the driver to stop and let Chopper climb aboard. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It's been too long," Vivi agreed. "How have you been? Where's the rest of the crew?"

Chopper laughed nervously, "Just on my own right now. How have you been doing?"

Vivi's laugh was much brighter, and she placed a hand over her stomach. "I've been great. I tried contacting you guys, but I couldn't get a hold of you. I wanted to invite you to my wedding."

"Wedding?" Chopper said, looking between Vivi and the other human in the cart. "You got married?"

Vivi nodded, leaning against the man. "To Kohza. You remember him, right?"

Chopper nodded, "The Rebel Army leader, right?"

The sandy haired man nodded, "Although, it's just the Army now. Vivi and her father let them join soon after you guys left." He laughed, "Cobra was mad that you left so suddenly. He had something to give your Captain."

Chopper felt a wave of sadness pass through him before shaking it off and nodding. "I can bring it to him, when I leave."

"When do you plan to do that?" Vivi asked. "It would be nice to have you stay for a few days. It's been forever since I've seen any of you."

Chopper smiled up at the princess. "Well, I have no plans after this." He said. "I suppose I can spare a few weeks." He eyed Vivi's stomach. "I want to stay until your baby is born."

Vivi laughed brightly, "So you noticed? I suppose it's kinda obvious."

"I heard about it in the town," Chopper said. "A lot of people are talking about it." He looked at her stomach. "You look to be about 4 months in. Not much is showing, but it will soon."

Kohza placed a hand over Vivi's, looking full of pride. "I'm hoping for a daughter."

"And I want a boy," Vivi countered. "He'll be the heir to the throne."

Chopper sat down opposite the couple as they continued to bicker.

* * *

The castle was much more joyful than his last visit. The staff seemed happier, and there were more of them. People weren't looking over their shoulders every few minutes. Without the war following them they could feel safe. All of their friends were safe. They didn't have to worry about hearing reports of destroyed villages, towns, or the deaths of their loved ones.

The resident doctor remembered him, much to Chopper's surprise, and he was made to feel at home in the hospital wing of the castle. Vivi had been told to come in once a week to check up on her health and the baby's growth.

As time passed, Kohza became more and more frantic. He pulled Chopper aside more than a few times to ask how much longer he was going to have to wait, and if he should do something special for Vivi and the baby, or if it was going to be a boy or a girl.

Chopper had the same answer each time. He didn't know what the baby's gender was. The usual carrying time was about nine months. If he wanted to do something special for Vivi and the baby he could go right ahead.

Cobra was also getting frantic, going on about how his only baby was having a baby, and that she was so grown up and mature now, and he didn't know what to do when the baby actually arrived. Chopper spent time with him calming him down as well.

"THE BABY WILL COME OUT WHEN IT'S READY!" Chopper shouted through the door as someone knocked. "BE PATIENT!"

"It's not that," Cobra's voice said through the wood. "May I come in?"

Chopper opened the door and allowed the King to enter. "If it's not about the baby, what is it?" Chopper asked.

"It's your Captain. Vivi really wants him and the rest of your crew to come meet the baby. She's due in a couple weeks, and it would mean the world to her."

Chopper shook his head, "I don't know where the others are at. They're all busy off on their own. I can write to them and see if they would drop by if they happen to be passing, but the letters won't arrive until after the baby is born."

"Ah," Cobra said. "I see. I also wanted to ask you something else."

Chopper pulled another chair up to his desk, "What do you need?"

"After the baby is born, she will have a legal heir. That means there will be a coronation crowning her Queen of Alabasta. I don't think she wants to spend the rest of her life in this place. What would you say about me building her a palace by the sea? I know she misses sailing with all of you."

"I think she would love it," Chopper said honestly.

Cobra smiled appreciably. "That's good to hear. Igaram and myself have already drawn out several blueprints. Would you be willing to take a look at them and tell me what you think?"

Chopper agreed and was led out of his office and into Cobra's personal rooms. Igaram was there too, leaning over a round table and biting the end of a quill.

The castle was beautiful in the sketches, having a large courtyard, and a pond in the middle of the courtyard. The rooms weren't as large as the ones in Castle Alabarna, just enough to make it seem homely and not overwhelming.

"We've scouted out this area," Igaram said, pointing at the water's edge on a map. "And think this is the best place for it. Vivi isn't a shy girl. She likes to get out and know the people she's ruling. I figure that this cape here is the best choice because she can personally welcome any travellers that arrive at the docks, and the city is the second largest in the Kingdom."

"I can't think of anything else she would want…" Chopper said, trailing off in thought. "She, Kohza, and her baby will be happy there," He finished firmly.

* * *

It was a girl. Vivi had gone into labour shortly after Chopper and Cobra had finished putting all the maps away. They heard her yelling for a doctor, and found Kohza holding onto her hand while she squeezed the life out of it. He looked grateful when Cobra and Chopper rounded the corner.

Chopper immediately shifted to Heavy Point and gently cradled Vivi in his arms, shouting at the various spectators in the hall to go and tell the nurses to prepare for the birth. He brought the princess into her personal chambers, where he was glad to see several basins of hot water and fresh towels laid out in reach of the bedside.

Kohza stayed by Vivi's side the entire night, and almost passed out when Chopper told Vivi she could start pushing.

Both new parents cried in happiness as the first cries of their child were heard, and Chopper announced it was a girl. He cleaned her up and handed the baby to Kohza, who stared at his daughter in wonder. Vivi took her next, whispering quietly to the baby as the child started to feed. "What are you going to call her?" Chopper asked.

"Vidia," Vivi and Kohza said together. Vivi blushed and continued. "That was my mother's name. Kohza picked it."

"It's lovely," Chopper said, as a nurse brought him a clean basin to wash the blood away. "Congratulations."

Cobra was in tears when he held the little girl for the first time, "Hello there sweetie. I'm your Grandpa. I'm going to spoil you rotten."

"Daddy," Vivi scolded half-heartedly.

"I will," Cobra shot back. "It's a grandparent's duty. I read about it."

Chopper laughed, changing pack to his preferred form. Vivi handed Vidia to him next, surprising the reindeer. She was tiny and soft, her skin wrinkled and nose scrunched up. The small tuft of hair on her head was a sandy brown, but she had Vivi's eyes. "Thank you so much, Tony," Vivi said, making Chopper blush. He was holding a brand new child, just entering life.

"She'll have a great future ahead of her," Chopper said.

* * *

He had left Alabasta less than a month ago, and he was already regretting it. He missed Vivi, someone from his crew. He hated that she didn't know what had happened to Luffy. He couldn't bear to tell her, especially after she had her baby and had fawned over her new daughter. It was too much of a happy moment to spoil it with death. Again, he was on his own. He hoped she would forgive him one day, for not telling her. She was going to find out eventually, as was the rest of the world.

The last thing he had done was give the Strawhat flag to Cobra, telling him that if Vivi wanted to, she could let it fly over her new palace. It wouldn't matter to the Marines. Alabasta had been declared one of Strawhat's territories by Vivi herself when the news that he had become Pirate King arrived. That declaration had sent most of the Marines stationed on the island running. Those who chose to stay were not allowed to attack any pirates as long as they were keeping to themselves. He looked back in the direction he had come, wondering how many kilometers he had traveled. He shook his head and looked forward, adjusting the sail a bit as the winds changed.

When he had announced his leaving, Cobra told him to pass on the Alabasta Royal Crest to Luffy, and Chopper took it, promising to do so.

_I brought a life into this world. If I keep learning, I can save more lives too. Maybe then I won't feel so guilty about Luffy's death._

He stopped at a seemingly uninhabited island for a few days, resupplying. That was when his life changed.

* * *

The small reindeer watched the large blue bird tumble out of the sky after it was hit by a cannonball. Shifting to walking point, he sprinted up to the top of the cliff and looked out over the water. Several Marine ships were in the bay, as well as a ship flying a Jolly Roger. It didn't look like a flag Chopper had ever seen before, but it did seem familiar. The pirate ship was retreating, and most of the Marine ships were following it.

Chopper turned his attention back to the large blue bird he saw fall from the sky. It must have been part of the pirate crew if the Marines wasted a cannonball shooting it down. Running down a trail carved by animals, he paused in a clearing. If he was right, the fallen creature would have landed in the clearing or around it. But there was no bird here. Just a man.

Cautiously approaching the man, he realized he was hurt. Blood seeped from a gash in his arm, and another red trail started in his hairline and trailed down to his cheek. Smaller cuts, scrapes, and bruises littered his body, but they didn't look life threatening.

Chopper immediately changed to brain point and shrugged off his backpack, setting it down beside him and kneeling to tend to the man. As he pressed one of his hooves to the man's arm, he jerked back as a lick of blue flame trailed up the arm. With a start, he realized that the man must have eaten a Zoan type Devil Fruit, and the blue bird he saw crash and him were the same person.

He quickly built a campfire in the middle of the clearing, and raced to the water's edge to fill a basin of water. The man was going to need stitches to close both the wound in his arm and temple. This meant he would have to clean away the blood and sterilize the needle. Returning, he switched to heavy point and carried the man closer to the fire, settling him in a comfortable position that allowed Chopper to access both wounds.

As he pressed the warm cloth to the man's arm, another lick of flame flared up. Chopper ignored it this time, carefully removing all the blood on the arm. He prepared a numbing agent next, not wanting to be distracted by the fire while stitching. He injected it into the man's arm, hoping to subdue the nervous system. It worked, as Chopper soon found out.

The temple came next, and Chopper had to be careful. The skin was thin there, and head wounds tended to bleed a lot. But a few minutes later, that was stitched together as well. He cleaned his hooves and set fresh water over the fire to boil. Now all he had to do was wait for the man to wake up.

And that happened about an hour later. Chopper heard the man move, letting out a soft groan, and was behind a tree a few seconds later. From his new position, he peeked out and watched him bring a hand to his head and blink open his eyes.

When he tried to sit up, Chopper called out a warning, his voice stuttering slightly. "Y-you shouldn't mo-move too much," He said, causing the man to turn his head and search for the source of the voice. "You… You might tear y-your stitches."

At that, the man stopped his search and felt his arm, feeling the rough texture of the stitches. "Were you the one who fixed me up?" The man asked, sitting up slowly, careful to not irritate his wound.

Chopper squeaked, ducking his head behind the tree as the man looked in his direction. "You shouldn't move," The doctor repeated, sounding slightly more confident. "I don't want to do them again. I don't have much thread left."

The man complied, still looking over at the tree as he slowly leaned back and made himself comfortable. His injured arm rested over his stomach. "Thank you," The man called.

Chopper blushed, "Don't thank me, you asshole. I was just doing my job!" He fell silent, and then added, "Your right temple has stitches too. Be careful not to pull at your hair there too much."

The man didn't respond right away. "Can you come out?"

Chopper froze, peeking out from behind the tree. The man's eyes stared into his, looking genuinely curious. Slowly, Chopper eased himself out from behind the tree and made his way to the opposite side of the fire. Seating himself on the grass, he didn't make eye contact.

The man smiled at him, "I don't mean to be rude, but can you tell me what you are?"

Chopper glanced up, "I'm… not a raccoon dog!" Then he blushed, looking down at his hooves and muttered, "I'm a reindeer."

"That's good to know. My name is Marco. What's yours?"

Chopper's head shot up again at the man's kind tone. He wasn't used to that kind of tone from strangers. "Chopper," He supplied. "Tony Tony Chopper."

"You're a Zoan type?" Marco questioned.

"How did you know?" Chopper asked.

"Because I can sense it. Didn't you know that? Zoans can sense other Zoans."

"I didn't know that," Chopper said. "I just knew what you were because I watched you fall out of the sky."

Marco frowned slightly, "If you saw that, did you see what happened to my ship and crew?"

"The Marines chased them away," Chopper said. "I didn't see what happened after they left the bay. Why did they leave you?" His voice started sounding accusing as he voiced his question.

Marco shook his head, "I ordered them to leave. They didn't want to, but it was for their own safety. I would rather see myself dead than them hurt."

Chopper fell silent again, a pained expression falling over his face. "Really? You would do that?"

"Of course," There was no hesitation in his voice. Chopper stared into the fire, blinking back tears. "Are you alright?" Marco continued, noticing Chopper's silence.

"Yeah. Your crew should be happy you survived this. But… Not many Captains would risk themselves for others either."

Marco nodded, "Well, I care about them. And we're not like most pirate crews. We're a family." Marco propped himself up on his right elbow, keeping his injured arm immobile. "We lost our real Captain years ago, but that hasn't changed our status as a family. I'm the big brother of them all now."

Chopper smiled at that. "Big brother? That sounds nice. I suppose that's what my Captain would have been. He took us in no matter what we looked like. I mean, he took me in. And I have a blue nose."

"What's wrong with having a blue nose?" Marco asked. "Your skills as a doctor are to be complimented."

Chopper blushed, a wide grin spread across his face. "I don't take compliments from stupid humans. Asshole!"

Marco raised an eyebrow at the reindeer's antics, waiting for him to calm down before speaking again. "So you were part of another crew?"

"Yes." Chopper said, nodding. "Our Captain did the same thing you did. But…" Chopper ran one of his hooves over his left arm, and Marco noticed for the first time the discoloured fur. If he looked closely, he could see it made an X. "But he didn't make it. He fell into the water, and since he had a Devil Fruit, he drowned. None of us could save him. Chopper's expression turned venomous. "At least he took the bastard who attacked us down with him."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Marco said. "If I may ask, how long ago was that?"

"About eight years," Chopper answered. "We… We made sure his dream came true before heading back to his home island and setting up a grave."

"Would I know his name?" Marco asked.

Chopper laughed, "Of course you would. But… I can't tell you. Because no one knows he's dead yet. Not many people know we've split up either."

Marco nodded solemnly. "Well, do you know where you're going?"

Chopper shook his head. "To finish my dream."

"And what's that?" Marco asked.

Chopper looked up, a determined expression decorating his face. "To become the miracle cure. I want to heal every sickness there is."

"That seems like a pretty hefty goal," Marco said. "And you're doing it alone?"

Chopper's face fell. "I don't trust easily," He admitted. "Before I became a pirate, the only people I trusted were the Doctor that took me in and the Doctor that taught me medicine."

"Why don't you come with me and my crew?" Marco offered. "We're the New Whitebeard Pirates."

Chopper's ears perked at the name. "You're the Whitebeard Pirates? Really?" It all made sense now. That's why the flag looked familiar. They had lost their father in Marineford, the same place they had almost lost Luffy. And since Marco the Phoenix was the First Division Commander, or the first mate, he would take over for them. "That…"

"You want to come?" Marco asked.

Chopper stared at the man, trembling. "You really want me aboard?"

Marco reached across the fire and placed a hand on the small reindeer's shoulder. "We would love to have you aboard. You saved me, after all."

Chopper was speechless. All he could do was nod.

* * *

Chopper extinguished the fire and packed up his medical kit, slinging it over his shoulders. He warned Marco about the one Marine ship that had stayed in the bay rather than follow his crew out. Together, the two of them climbed down the mountain and emerged at the edge of the beach. Further down, there were Marines lounging around, not paying attention to their surroundings.

They backed up, heading in the opposite direction. Marco wanted to transform and use his flying to see if his ship was nearby, but Chopper was adamant, telling Marco that he would pull his stitches and he wouldn't be able to stitch him up again. That, and thread wasn't fireproof.

Marco grumbled to himself, but waited at the base of a tree while Chopper scaled it and looked out over the water. Climbing down, he informed Marco that his ship had circled the island and were anchored in the open water on the other side of the island. The Marines had given up and were returning to their flag ship.

"That's great," Marco said. "We can catch their attention over there and get the hell outta here. You can meet Selene and Devon. They're our resident doctors."

Chopper practically glowed at the thought of meeting other doctors, and ran ahead of Marco, stopping when he got too far ahead and bouncing on his feet with impatience. Marco found his actions amusing, and wondered what the rest of the crew would think. They hadn't taken on any new members since Pops had died. He was sure they would accept him, the small creature having experienced the same thing they had when losing Pops.

Marco was curious as to what crew he belonged to. The most likely thought would have been Trafalgar Law, the doctor pirate. But Trafalgar was still alive, wasn't he? Chopper had also said that not many people knew his Captain was dead though.

He looked down at Chopper, who was darting around the thick roots around him. He would find out soon enough. The reindeer seemed loyal.

When they met up with the rest of the New Whitebeard Pirates, Chopper instantly became shy again. He hid behind a tree at the edge of the forest while Marco was greeted by his crew. The tiny doctor felt a pang of jealousy. Jealousy towards the other crew who got their Captain back.

"Chopper!" Marco called, sending the reindeer back behind the tree. "It's alright! They just want to meet you."

Slowly, he edged out from his hiding place, and was greeted by the stares of the Whitebeard Crew. After a quick scan of the crowd, he placed most faces to wanted posters, and shivered as he realized how strong these people were.

"Oh my god!" A woman shouted. "He's so cute!"

That broke the ice. Chopper blushed and started shouting obscenities at her, all while claiming he didn't need praise from stupid humans. He was welcomed aboard, all of them grateful that he had saved their Captain.

Selene and Devon took to him right away, and he was given a hammock in the quarters they shared. It made him happy having someone nearby when he was sleeping. He hated being alone. He hated the years of solitude he had been subjected to. But he had new friends, and a place he could help others. Maybe he would even consider them his crewmates one day. But… Not yet. He still missed Luffy, and couldn't even think about joining another crew without feeling guilty. He knew that his Captain would want him to be happy, but he still couldn't shake his feelings away. Maybe in time he would come to call them family.

There was a lot of work with so many people aboard and only three doctors. Both of them were immensely happy to have another pair of skilled hands around to help them with their work. Most of the injuries came from stupid fights and friendly scuffles. But sometimes they got into fights with other crews, and the Marines. Marco had claimed the title of Emperor again, and they had made a lot of enemies that way.

"Geez," Haruta muttered, leaning against the railing beside Chopper. "I wish we would hurry up and find Luffy. Having an alliance with him and his crew would scare anyone away."

Chopper didn't comment and excused himself, spending the next few hours alone in the infirmary creating rumble balls.

Once Garp had even shown up, looking pained and empty. The Vice Admiral didn't recognize Chopper as he mindlessly attacked. Chopper didn't mind. He must have found out about Luffy, he realized. Losing both of his grandchildren must have been hard on him. It would have been hard on anyone. He was thrown off the ship by an attack from Jozu, hitting the water. The Marine ship quickly fished him out and fled, Garp shouting at them to leave him in the water to die, because that's how he died. Chopper watched from the railing for a few minutes before returning to the infirmary to help.

Four years past this way, Chopper becoming more and more friendly with the crew. They met up with another Emperor a few weeks after Chopper's fourth year of joining the crew. Red Haired Shanks. Chopper was immediately intrigued. This was the man Luffy always talked about, the one who gave him his treasured hat.

He didn't look too happy as Marco welcomed him aboard. Many of the older members shared the same expression. "Been a while, Marco," Shanks greeted.

"Can I ask what's wrong?" Marco asked. Chopper watched them interact from the doorway to the hold. "You don't look as chipper as you usually do."

"I met up with the newest Emperor," Shanks said.

"He put you in a bad mood?"

Shanks shook his head. "He's a good man. Yassop's son, actually. Usopp."

"Usopp!" Chopper exclaimed, darting out from the doorway.

Shanks looked down at him. "Who're you?"

"You talked to Usopp?" Chopper repeated, "How was he doing? He… He…"

Shanks was looking at him, "You knew Usopp."

Chopper nodded fiercely. "We travelled together."

"Did you now?" Shanks said. He knelt down.

Chopper nodded again, and then held out his arm, where the rough X was seared into his shin and fur. "I know why you're angry. It's because you found out about our Captain. Right?"

Shanks looked taken aback. "So you did travel together. Tell me, who were you aboard the ship?"

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper," Chopper said. "I started out with a bounty of 50 beri, and it's now 50 million. I'm a doctor."

"Shanks," Marco interrupted. "You still have to answer my question."

Shanks gestured at Chopper, "He can answer that too. Isn't that right?"

Chopper's expression softened. "It's Luffy."

"The Pirate King?"

Shanks nodded, "We've been looking for him, but we ran into Usopp instead. He's been doing well, little raccoon dog." He ignored Choppers undignified shouts and continued. "He used to sail with Luffy, as Sogeking."

Marco looked confused, "So if Usopp is part of the Pirate King's crew, why isn't he with him?"

"Because Luffy's dead," Chopper said, and Marco remembered Chopper telling him that his Captain had died. "He tried to kill Blackbeard, but that bastard took our Captain down with him." It was a startling revelation, to know that Ace's little brother was dead. Ace had died to save the boy, and now he was gone too.

Marco thought back to his first conversation with Chopper. He remembered being told that his Captain had died to save them, and that the bastard that killed their Captain was dead too. They had both drowned. Wait… Blackbeard? Blackbeard was dead?

"Zoro tried to go after him," Chopper continued, "But it was too late. They had sunk too far." He sniffed, looking away. "There was nothing we could have done. He…"

Marco put a hand on the small reindeer's shoulder. "He killed Blackbeard. That's what you said, right?"

Chopper nodded, "Luffy pushed him off the cliff, but Blackbeard pulled Luffy with him. Our ship was coated in darkness, and none of us could move. We could only… Wa-watch, as L-Lu-Luffy… Died." He was in tears by the end of his explanation.

Marco tightened his grip slightly, reassuringly. "I believe you," He said quietly. "I believe you. Are you alright?"

Chopper wiped away the tears before nodding. "I'll be fine. I… really. It's been twelve years. I'll be fine. Really. I just hate being reminded of it."

Shanks knelt down, "You must have been a good friend to him, to miss him this much. I'm going to miss him too. But you and your crew did a good thing, finishing his dream for him." The red-haired man smiled, "He would be happy so see you finish yours."

Shanks received a watery smile, "That means a lot. Do you want your hat back?"

"No," Shanks said. "That hat belonged to Roger, then me, and now him. He proved to me that he could become a great pirate. He deserved to keep it. No, he deserves to keep it. Luffy's been named the second Pirate King. That means he's become immortal."

"What do you mean by that?" Chopper asked.

Shanks laughed, "It's impossible to live forever. That's a known fact. But it is possible to create something that will be. Luffy's created a legacy for himself. And that legacy will live on until the world ends. Keep that in mind, little reindeer. You helped him achieve that immortality."

With that, he stood. He chatted with Marco for a few more minutes before leaving, waving. Chopper waved back, feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. Talking to Shanks, talking to someone else who knew Luffy, had lifted a big weight off his chest. He was ready for the future. For his future.

He gladly accepted the tattoo, although his fur grew over it after a while. He also painted the mark on his hat, as well as the Strawhat Jolly Roger. No one asked him about Luffy, and he was grateful for his new friends allowing him to keep that his secret.

They comforted him when the news of Usopp's death came as well, but they still never pried.

He did ask Marco for one favour. He wanted to go back to Luffy's hometown and pay his respects. He was finally moving forward. He just had one more thing to do.

Marco agreed, letting him borrow one of the smaller ships and head back to East Blue.

The boat Marco had given him was sturdy, able to cross vast expanses of water with ease. He stopped at a winter island, hoping the snow would brighten his mood a bit. He sailed into a cove and was surprised to see two other ships anchored as well.

Chopper shifted to Heavy Point and dropped the anchor. Someone from a ship above him leaned over at the noise, "Who's there?"

"Um, me," Chopper called up nervously, ducking behind the mast when the man's head turned in his direction.

"Are you a Marine?" The man called.

"Do I look like a Marine?" Chopper asked, poking his head out.

The man laughed, "Not really. Too small. Well, as long as you don't mind pirates, you're free to stay."

Chopper emerged completely from the mast, "I'm a pirate too. I'm Chopper. Who're you?"

"Bennett, of the Little Island Pirates," The man introduced. "The rest of the crew is off exploring the island, but I don't think there's much food around.

"You'd be surprised," Chopper said. "There's a lot of vegetation. Coniferous trees, for example. And animals with thick fat to keep out the cold. That's a good food source."

"Huh, you from a Winter Island?"

"Yeah," Chopper said, "Before I set off to become a pirate. If your friends come back empty handed, I could help them look."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate your help," Bennett said. "What crew are you from? You said you're a pirate, so you must belong to a crew."

"Um… I'm with the New Whitebeard Pirates," Chopper said, "But I'm on my own right now to go visit my former Captain's grave."

"A Whitebeard?" Bennett repeated, sounding surprised. "And… I'm sorry about your previous Captain. Was it Whitebeard? I heard about his death. Marco would be your Captain now, right?"

"Marco is my Captain, but I've never met Whitebeard."

"Oh, so you were part of a different crew entirely. How'd you get into the crew? I heard they haven't accepted any new members since the war."

"I saved Marco," Chopper said. "And he invited me."

"Saved him? How?"

"I'm a doctor," Chopper said. "I just helped him."

"You're a doctor?" Bennett repeated. "That's great news! That ship there," He pointed at the other one, "They're Captain is sick. When we arrived here, they wanted to know if we could help, but none of us know anything about treating the sick."

"I'll take a look when they get back," Chopper said. "Do you know what kind of illness it is?"

Bennett shook his head, "No. All I know is that they're desperate."

People emerged from the woods a couple hours later, and Chopper explained that he was a doctor. The First Mate, a man named Len, almost dragged Chopper to their sickbay and begged him to save their Captain.

Chopper was surprised to see a familiar face in the bed. He was older, his face was pale, and dark green hair was plastered to his forehead, but he looked just like Makino's son. "Is his name Ace?" Chopper asked, as he walked up to the side of the bed and took his pulse.

"How did you know that?" Len asked.

"I know him," Chopper said. "I met him when he was just a kid back on his home island." Chopper carefully placed Ace's arm down and started taking his blood pressure. "How long has he been like this?"

"A few weeks," Len said. "We've tried everything. Nothing seems to work. He just keeps getting worse and worse."

Chopper closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I know what this is. Makino's husband died of the same thing before Ace was born."

"Can you help him?!"

"I…" Chopper's voice cracked. "I wish I could. I really do. It's a heart disease, you see. He already has a heart murmur, and that's bad enough as it is. Throw in abnormally small arteries and veins around the heart, it works overtime just to get the blood out to the body fast enough. The strain on the heart muscle is huge. Not so much with low blood pressure, but with this high…" Chopper shook his head again. "He doesn't have long. I'm… I'm sorry."

"You can't! You have to help him!" Len shouted.

"I wish I could!" Chopper shouted back. "I could do surgery, but I have none of the materials!"

"We have stuff!" Len cried desperately.

"Do you have synthetic arteries? Veins? A pacemaker?" Chopper demanded. "What about blood for the transfusion?"

Len slowly shook his head.

Chopper bit his lip, "He has about a week left. His heart is slowing down from overuse. That's why he's so pale. His external limbs are cold, which means there's not enough blood getting to them. There's not enough oxygen getting to his cells, and respiration has ceased where it can. His digestive system has probably shut down to save energy. Has he been urinating?"

"No."

"That means his body needs the water, and isn't going to let him get rid of it. Because of that, his blood isn't going to be cleaned, causing salts and waste to infect his bloodstream."

Len was staring at Ace with tears streaming down his face. "Is there nothing I can do? What if we went to get the supplies you needed for the surgery?"

"The nearest island is over a week away," Chopper said quietly. "I wouldn't have enough time. Even if I did do the surgery, Ace would be crippled the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to sail anymore."

Len fell to his knees as Chopper began to pack up his materials. "How the hell can you be so calm?" Len demanded, as Chopper pulled his medical kit onto is back. "Is it because he's not your friend? Because he's not your Captain? You have no idea what it's like to know you're going to lose your Captain."

Chopper froze mid step, "Ace's mother, Makino, helped raise my Captain. She's a noble woman. I don't want to see her sad, and she loves her son. Losing her son would make her sad. No, I don't know what it's like to know my Captain was going to die. He was strong. I thought he was invincible." Chopper turned to Len. "I'm sorry for your loss. Ace was a happy kid who sang along to Bink's Sake whenever Brook played it for him, and went fishing with his friends. I had no idea he set out to become a pirate, but if he did, I wouldn't have stopped him. Makino definitely didn't stop him. He wanted to live freely."

Len glared up at him, "Just because you can rationalize it doesn't mean you know what it's like."

Chopper let out a sigh, "Again, I'm sorry I can't help. I really want to, but there's absolutely nothing I can do for him. I can give him meds that will ease the pain and let him wake up. But I can't save him. Here's my advice. Make sure that his last week is the happiest in his life. Let him go with smiles and booze. Not tears."

"You can't understand how I feel."

"I lost my Captain too," Chopper said sharply. "He died. He was killed. So I do know what it's like. If I could go back, I would try and help him. Hell, even if I couldn't, I would make sure he was happy. That's what I'm still trying to do. So you let him go with smiles, and then make sure you keep doing what you were doing. Because even if he's gone, you still want to prove yourself to him."

"What?"

"Make sure, whatever you do, he would be happy. My Captain died so we could follow our dreams. So I'm going to make him happy by following mine. What makes your Captain happy?"

"His… Friends…" Len whispered, the words barely audible. "He liked seeing us all together, having a good time."

"Then you shouldn't make him sad by being depressed." Chopper said. "Stay together as a crew. Marco did. Mine didn't, but I really wish we had."

"So… What should we do?"

Chopper couldn't answer. "That's something you'll have to find out on your own. I'll bring the medicine in an hour."

* * *

The rest of the week was filled with drinking, fireworks, music, and laughter. When Ace woke up to the party, he demanded the Little Island Pirates and Chopper join in. He was surprised but glad to see Chopper, and many of the sailors joked with him about the new Pirate Empress, Rio Olivia, and drank a lot of alcohol. The day he died was a somber one. Chopper dug the grave for Ace, and the Little Island Pirates helped make the coffin. Chopper attended the funeral, standing near the back. The remains of his crew left as soon as it was over.

"Oi, little blue nose," Bennett said, as they watched the ship leave their sights. "That mark on your hat. The Strawhats?"

"Yes," Chopper said.

"You know, I knew a man who claimed to be part of the Strawhats. You're an actual member. I remember seeing your wanted poster."

"We get lots of imposters," Chopper said. "Who was he?"

"Someone from our home island," Harry said, joining them. "Usopp. I don't know why he lied. He didn't need to. He went on to become an Emperor. And here we are with a measly 100 million beri bounty for our entire crew."

"Usopp was part of our crew," Chopper said. "He was Sogeking. He didn't know I knew, because he didn't want to be embarrassed."

"Why would he be embarrassed?" Harry asked. "Part of the Pirate King's crew. I wouldn't be embarrassed. "

Chopper was prompted to explain the full story behind Sogeking's mask, and the Little Island Pirates were left in shock.

"We've also met Zoro," Jack put in. "We went to the Sky Island, and he and a girl wanted a ride."

"How's he doing?" Chopper asked.

"Great. He seemed happy, at least. He stayed up there."

"That's nice," Chopper said. "Zoro deserves to be happy. He was the first person on the crew, after all."

Jack clapped Chopper on the shoulder. "Where are you headed?"

"East Blue."

"Want a ride?" Jack offered. "We're heading back to Syrup Village."

* * *

Chopper parted ways with them at their home island and sailed towards Goa Kingdom. He met Makino at the docks, who looked extremely glad to see him. Chopper couldn't bear to tell her what happened to Ace. He just smiled back and trudged up the mountain.

It didn't take him long, shifting to walking point to move easier through the trees. When he arrived at the grave, he dug through his bag and produced the Alabasta Royal Seal, "This is from Cobra and Vivi," He said to the air. "She had a daughter, you know. A beautiful girl named Vidia. I think she's had another too, since I've been there."

He sat down, resting his bag on the ground beside him. "I gave her our flag. She was part of our crew, so I know she deserves it." He laughed lightly, "I haven't become the miracle cure yet. In fact, someone I know just died from a disease. But I've come to accept there are things out there that I can't fix. Marco sends his greetings. I'm with him now, and I'm happy. I'm moving forward, just like you always did. You know, you were my best friend. You accepted me, even though I'm a monster. You let an outcast like me be part of something bigger, and you never regretted it. I never regretted it either. I was happy."

He wiped tears from his eyes. "You hated being in the infirmary, but that was because you said it smelled funny, and not because I was in there. You hated taking medicine, but that's because you hated the bitter taste, and not because you didn't like me. You hated getting blood drawn, but that's because you don't like needles, and not because you didn't like me. You hated when I patched up your wounds, but that was because you couldn't sit still and not because you didn't like me. You were one of my closest friends. No, you are one of my closest friends. And I hate saying goodbye."

He was crying again, but made no effort to move and wipe them away. "I met Shanks, and he told me that you would be remembered forever, because of something I helped with. And I can't help but feel proud. You will be remembered throughout history, because of what you did. You chased your dream, even when it seemed impossible to reach. I'm still reaching for mine, but I promise you I will become the best doctor in the world. But maybe I have. I know it's impossible to heal everyone. There are some diseases that won't go away, no matter what medicine they take. But... It's like Shanks said. No one will live forever. But they can be remembered. You died, Luffy, but that doesn't mean you're dead. Maybe being remembered is the miracle cure. What do you think of that?" He laughed to himself and shook his head. "Never mind. It's a stupid thought. I miss you."

He reached into his bag again, pulling out his stethoscope. "I didn't really plan for this, but… This is all I've got." He placed it beside the Alabasta Royal Crest. "Thank you, my friend."

* * *

He left, Makino waving him off, and telling him that if he saw Ace, to pass on her love. He had to turn away to keep from crying. He found Marco not long after he re-entered the Grand Line. Selene and Devon were glad to have him back. He finally opened up, letting his new crewmates know him better. He was happy.


	6. Live

Robin didn't leave the island immediately, like the rest of the crew did. She talked to Makino for a bit, and then spent a few days with Dadan. She was determined to figure out her Captain's history. Dadan allowed her to look through the old albums she had made of the children growing up. That's where she learned about Sabo, the third brother.

"He looks familiar," Robin said, and Dadan snorted.

"He was killed by Celestial Dragons." She muttered. "A long time ago. He was ten, and Luffy was seven. I doubt you've met him."

Robin nodded solemnly, "I understand. I must have seen someone who looked like him."

Dadan muttered something under her breath, before turning to the bandits behind her. "Well, what are you bastards standing around for?! Keep packing!"

Robin closed the album and held it out to Dadan. "Where are you going?"

"Away," Dadan said. "Since both Ace and Luffy are gone, we have no reason to stick around. I don't want to be here when Garp finds out." She looked away, but Robin had seen her watery eyes. "You can keep that album if you want to. I have others."

"Thank you," Robin said quietly. She placed it her bag. She spent the rest of the day helping Dadan pack up her house. They left that night, Dadan telling Robin to feel free to stay. Robin did, and headed to High Town the next morning. She followed an overgrown path, and emerged in a junkyard.

"Ya looks pretty," A leering voice said, and Robin turned. A greasy man stood a few meters away. "What's do ya say? Come with me."

"Sorry, I have something I need to do," Robin said.

The man followed her and when he went to attack her, two hands emerged on his shoulders and grabbed his head. A quick twist and he was dead. The few others who had taken to following her as well immediately backed off and disappeared among the piles of garbage. "It's hard to believe Captain spent a lot of time here," She mused.

The guards at the entrance to the Grey Terminal wouldn't let her through, so instead of causing a scene she walked the length of the wall. She found an old hole in the wall, big enough for a ten year old. Or a thin woman. She made it through without any trouble and walked up and down the streets. Dadan had told her to come and talk to the shop owners who had been around when Luffy was a kid. They could provide more insight on his daily activities.

She entered a Ramen Shop near the rich side of town, and sat down at a table. She was one of four others in the restaurant. As she looked around, she noticed a bulletin board near the front door, and moved closer to examine it. Several wanted posters were stapled to it, along with a copy of the menu. There were several pictures too.

"Are you ready to order, ma'am?" A thick man with sideburns asked.

"Yes, but may I first ask a question?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"These boys in the picture. Who are they?"

Sideburn man looked over her shoulder. "Those are old, at least thirteen years. They're there to warn customers. Those boys used to steal food. I haven't seen them in ages though."

Robin nodded, "Thirteen years, huh?"

"They're adults now, and I doubt they're still on the island. With their history of stealing, I wouldn't be surprised to hear they became pirates." The shop owner said. "Why the interest?"

"I'm looking into my Captain's childhood," Robin said. "Just out of curiosity, do you know the names of these boys?"

He shook his head, "They never stuck around long enough to chat. Others have had problems with them too."

"I don't doubt it." Robin agreed. "The blond one, his name was Sabo."

"You know them?"

"Knew," Robin corrected sadly. "And only that one." She pointed at the younger looking boy in the picture. "Although, I've heard a lot about him too." She moved her finger to the older fleeing dark haired boy.

"Hmm, that's interesting. They spent a lot of their time in the Grey Terminal. The nobles here hated them."

"Well, that is to be expected. These two became great pirates."

A grey haired woman looked up, "Those three were a nuisance in my shop too. I sold jewelry, and they would always come and steal what I had on display. If you see them, give them heck from me!"

"Pirates, you say," The shop owner repeated Robin's words. "Like I just said, I'm not really surprised."

"That's right. You said you didn't know their names, so you wouldn't have been able to recognize their wanted posters. And this picture isn't the best quality." Robin unpinned it from the board. "The younger one with the straw hat is Monkey D. Luffy. He became the King of the Pirates. And the older one is Portgas D. Ace. He was Whitebeard's second division commander before he died."

The people in the restaurant fell silent. Then a light haired man laughed. "Those brats? Highly unlikely."

"It's the truth," Robin said. "I was in Luffy's crew. May I keep this picture?"

"If you want to," The shop owner said. "I don't want to say you're wrong or anything, but I don't think such high caliber pirates could come from here."

"They're the same person," Robin insisted, sitting down again. "He was born on the other side of this island. The people of Windmill Village will be able to back up my claim. Now, I would like to order your special, please."

"Sure."

* * *

Robin didn't stay much longer. The restaurant owner was able to give her a few details pertaining to her Captain's past, but he refused to believe that the King of the Pirates came from the island they were on. She wandered through High Town, many of the residents giving her disapproving looks and turning away with distaste. She tried to pay it no mind, as it had happened a lot when she was a child, and she believed she had become used to it. But after all the time spent with her friends, a pang of loneliness hit her.

One young man, looking to be a few years younger than her, paused to examine her as she passed by. "Where are you coming from?" He jumped off of the fence and stood in front of her.

"Nowhere you need to worry yourself with," Robin replied, walking around him and continuing on.

"You seem adventurous," He continued, turning around and stopping her again. "Not many people around here look like you. Your clothing is very rugged."

"Well, I have had many adventures." Her face seemed neutral, but she was getting annoyed. She wanted to get off the island soon. "And please do not insult the way I dress."

"I'm Stelly."

"I don't care."

"Well, you should. I'm a Noble. You have to show respect."

Robin turned and met his gaze head on with an icy glare. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to. I stopped taking orders from other people a long time ago."

Stelly took a few steps back at her angry tone. "Well, you obviously have no respect for the Government. I'm a Noble, so I can have you arrested."

"I'm a pirate." Robin said bluntly. "Any respect I might have had for the World Government vanished when I was eight. Now, if you don't get out of my way, I will move you myself." Her voice was hard, and her glare deepened. "I am not in the mood to be toyed with, and will not hesitate to kill you."

Stelly took another few steps back as Robin walked past him. "I'm serious about arresting you!" He shouted. "And if you're a pirate, then they'll have even more of a reason!"

"I am Nico Robin," Robin said. "No one would be able to arrest me. Leave me alone."

He stopped talking after that, and Robin went on her way. At the harbor, a group of Marines tried to stop her from boarding a ship. Robin noticed Stelly watching smugly from the shore. She made sure he could see the disembodied arms sprouting from the bodies of the Marines, dislocating their spines and rendering them immobile. The sailors aboard the ship she boarded gave her a wide berth. Robin walked to the stern of the ship and stared at Stelly.

She lowered her bag to her feet and leaned against the railing. Beside Stelly, a flutter of petals formed a body, and he jumped. His head turned from the original Robin to the clone. "I am a Strawhat Pirate," The clone told Stelly. "It is not wise to go against me, especially when I have done nothing harmful to you."

She turned away and her double vanished in a cloud of sakura petals.

* * *

She crossed over into West Blue, and continued her search for the Rio Poneoglyph. She had a promise to keep. Not many clues were in West Blue, despite scouring all the resources it had to offer. She stowed away on a Marine vessel and crossed into the Grand Line through the Calm Belt. The ship stopped halfway through the Calm Belt, and Robin donned a naval uniform to investigate.

"What are we doing?" She asked a lower ranked officer. "Why have we stopped?"

"You don't know?" He asked dreamily, staring off in the distance with a lustful expression on his face. "Well, you're a girl, so I guess you wouldn't care so much. We're trying to convince Boa Hancock to return to headquarters for a mandatory meeting concerning Monkey D. Luffy."

"That's right," Another officer said, approaching them. "We're hoping she'll come. She does have an obsession with the man. We could use her to draw him out."

"I'm pretty sure Luffy had a crush on Nami," Robin said to herself, but received a strange look from the lower ranked officer.

A few hours later, a large ship pulled by two sea monsters approached. Many of the sailors ran to the railing, trying to get a glimpse of the beautiful Warlord. Robin stood back, leaning herself against the main mast as the Warlord came into view. The Captain of the ship looked away as Hancock came into view. Robin watched in curiosity as the screaming men were turned to stone. The Empress stepped onto one of the monsters' head and was lowered to the Marine ship.

Flicking her hair over her shoulders, she walked through the statues and stopped in front of the Captain. "Why have I been summoned?" She demanded, both hands on her hips. "I am not one to follow orders given by _men_." She spat the last word.

"All of the Warlords of the Sea have been summoned to a meeting," The Captain said. "It's about the King of the Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy."

Her demeanor changed immediately, losing her posture and clapping her hands to her now reddened cheeks. "My Luffy?"

"He's gone off the radar," The Captain said. "And we need to come up with ideas on how to track him. He is considered extremely dangerous, and we want to be able to keep an eye on his movements."

"As long as I can see my little monkey again," Hancock gushed, and then grew serious again. "I have conditions I want met." She glanced over at Robin. "I see you have brought a woman this time. That was a smart move. I require my meals precisely at eight, noon, and five. And I need a room where I will not be viewed by those unruly men."

The Captain bowed low. "As you wish. The Captain's cabin is already set up for you, and we shall deliver your meals on time. Do you wish anything else?"

Hancock's heels clicked on the wood as she walked to the cabin, motioning for Robin to follow her. When they were in the privacy of the cabin, Boa Hancock lowered herself elegantly onto the couch. "You, Marine girl. I want something cool to drink."

Robin ignored her and sat down on a chair. "I'm not a Marine, Hancock."

The woman tilted her head at Robin, "Then what are you doing on this ship? Are you a stowaway? If so, get out of this room."

"I just needed a ride into the Grand Line," Robin shrugged. "I had no idea they were stopping here. But for the effort of keeping up appearances, I will serve you for now."

Hancock offered up a smug smile, "Is my beauty too much to defy?"

Robin stood, making her way over to the door. "It's not that. You knew my Captain, and I owe you a debt of gratitude for helping him." Robin closed her eyes. "I need to talk to you when I return, and I'm afraid you're not going to like the news."

"News?"

"Yes. Now, what did you request? I shall fetch it for you."

* * *

She returned a few minutes later, placing the tray with Hancock's request on the table. Hancock reached for the glass and took a long drink. Then she turned her gaze to Robin. "You don't seem like the usual stowaway."

"I'm not a stowaway," Robin said, crossing her legs and resting an elbow on them. "I infiltrated this ship to get to the Grand Line. I have a goal I want to accomplish, and it would take too long to go to Reverse Mountain and then travel up the Grand Line again."

"So what are you then?"

"A pirate."

Hancock laughed, "A pirate stowing away on a Marine ship? Where's your crew? Couldn't you just go with them? Or were you abandoned?"

"I was not abandoned," Robin said harshly. "My Captain took me in, and risked his life to make sure I was safe." She looked down at her hands, now resting in her lap. Her hands were shaking. "I'm not with my crew because my Captain died. He saved us."

Hancock scoffed, "A man is not as strong as a woman. I would never let myself die like that, for the likes of those beneath me."

"But that's where he was different," Robin said quietly. "He never considered himself above us. He never acted like a Captain either."

"Then he was weak."

"He was far from that," Robin whispered.

Hancock never asked about the news she was going to give, and after talking with the Warlord, Robin wasn't as willing to share her information. She continued waiting on Hancock, who wasn't willing to give up her female companion and kept her secret safe. When they docked at Sabaody so the Empress could attend the gathering, Robin disembarked. She shed her stolen Marine uniform and wandered into the Archipelago.

Hancock found her half an hour after she had left, blocking Robin's path with crossed arms. "Just who are you?"

"I do not need to say."

"I'm ordering you to tell me."

Hancock's phrase was met with a glare. "I only take orders from my Captain. Since he has left this world I take orders from no one. You can ask all you want, but you will not get the answer from me unless I choose to give it myself."

Hancock let out a gasp, her ears turning red in rage. "I allowed you to stay aboard that ship. You owe me."

"I could have taken care of them if they had figured out who I was." Robin turned around and began walking. There was nothing from Hancock, and Robin looked back. She was staring after her. "Hancock, my name is Nico Robin. I believe once you figure out who I am, you will understand my loyalties."

* * *

Hancock let the ignorant woman leave, and located the nearest Marine, ordering him to escort her to the nearest person who could get her to Mariejois. Then, sitting in an elegantly decorated chair in the Marine Headquarters, she realized who Nico Robin was. And then the woman's words came ringing through her mind. _I'm not with my crew because my Captain died. He saved us._ Luffy was dead. She would never see him again. Her scream rung through the city. No one could console her, as she wept. The meeting was postponed.

None of the Marines ever figured out what had caused her to cry. They had only just started listing off the names of the Strawhat Pirates.

* * *

Robin was long gone by the time the meeting was over. She traveled into the New World, staying in the shadows and out of the attention of the Marines and World Government. She found a lead on a tiny island near the Grand Line, where Roger and his crew had stopped at years before on their way to Raftel. She had never been to this island before, and found it interesting. She wasn't welcomed when she arrived, but she wasn't turned away either.

"Are you a traveler?" A young bartender asked, as Robin sat down at the counter.

"Of a sort," Robin said, smiling at the young woman. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you know of the Rio Poneoglyph?" Robin asked.

The girl frowned, "I've heard of it. My grandmother always talked about a man who found it. His name was Raylu, or something like that."

"Rayleigh?" Robin asked, and she nodded.

"That's the name. He was part of Rogers Crew, I think. Grandma thinks highly of him. She said that he hated talking about it, and always looked sad when he did."

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head, "Sorry. Grandma might know though. She lives on the last house on the next street, if you want to go talk to her. Tell her that Megan sent you, and she might be willing to talk."

Robin bowed politely, standing. "Thank you, Megan. This means a lot to me."

Megan shrugged, "As long as you're happy. I mean, you're a pirate, right?"

"How did you know that?" Robin asked, shouldering her bag.

"Because pirates are the only ones who visit this island," She replied. "The Marines are too focused on the Pirate King and the Supernovas to care about small islands like this one."

Robin smiled sadly, "Marines need to sort out their priorities if they want to continue upholding what they call justice. But I'm not here to plunder or steal, if that makes you feel safer. I never had the taste for it."

Megan looked surprised, "A pirate not here to steal? That's new."

Robin laughed for the first time in a while, "Well, me and my friends weren't the usual pirates. My name is Nico Robin."

Megan showed no recognition at the name, something Robin was grateful for. Megan waved her off as she left, finding her grandmother's house easily. She knocked and waited patiently as someone shuffled around behind the door, and it eventually creaked open. The woman had dark grey hair, and must have been beautiful in her younger years. Her dark eyes examined Robin, and then she asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you about the Rio Poneoglyph." Robin said, getting straight to the point. "Megan said you know a little about it?"

The old woman stared at Robin for a few moments, then let out a sigh and stepped aside. "Please come in."

Robin did as she asked, entering a small kitchen and sitting at the table when the old woman pointed at it. The house was small, but well kept. The old woman moved slowly, leaning on her cane as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a teapot. Robin stood immediately, "Please, let me do that for you."

"Nonsense," The old woman spat. "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm not capable." She waved her cane. "I know the people call me the old grouch, but I am able! I am Gwen Feldspar!" Robin sat down as Gwen shuffled to the sink and started to make a pot of tea. "Well, that's my name. Who are you?"

"My name is Robin," Robin said, accepting the steaming cup Gwen offered. "Now, about the Rio Poneoglyph…"

"Be patient," Gwen snapped, raising the cup to her lips. "You young people are always in a rush. Give me a good excuse and maybe I'll tell you." Robin fell silent, and Gwen laughed, "Can't think of one?"

"It's not that," Robin said. "I'm just trying to find a good way to word it."

Gwen tilted her head curiously, watching conflicting emotions cross over her guest's face. Finally, Robin reached into her bag and pulled out a single photograph and handed it to her. Gwen looked down, recognizing the man in front immediately. The Pirate King. "Where did you get this?" She asked, voice full of awe.

"Nami gave it to me, before we all left." Robin said simply. "Take another look."

Gwen did, and when she spotted Robin's smiling face in the photograph, her jaw dropped. "You…"

"I am Nico Robin, the seventh member to join the Strawhat Pirates. I need to find the Rio Poneoglyph to keep a promise to Luffy." Robin explained. "He told us to live out our dreams, and mine is to find the Rio Poneoglyph and learn the true history. I want to find it before I die, so I can return to his grave and tell him I did it."

"This…" Gwen looked up at Robin. "You're…" She lowered the photograph, sliding it towards Robin. "This is enough. The Rio Poneoglyph, right?"

Robin nodded, "Yes. That's what I want to find."

Gwen smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Rayleigh and I… We had a bit of a relationship. Megan is his granddaughter too. My own son, his son, left to become a pirate. I… I haven't heard from him in years. Left poor Megan alone when her mother died. She was only five."

"That's terrible," Robin said, "Horrible, in fact. He hasn't written?"

Gwen lost her smile and shook her head. "No. But we're not talking about my past. We're talking about Rayleigh. He mentioned the Rio Poneoglyph a couple of times, always saying it's north of hopeless."

"North of hopeless?" Robin questioned. "What does that mean?"

Gwen just shrugged, her thin shoulders rising and falling slowly. "That's all he said. North of hopeless."

"But he's been to Raftel," Robin said. "Him and Roger explored the entire Grand Line. He said that he found it. Saying it's hopeless isn't… it isn't right. If he did it, it's not hopeless!"

"I don't know," Gwen said. "You've met him?" She gave a dry laugh. "If you see him again, give him heck for me."

Robin nodded. "Thank you. Even if it's only a little, every clue helps. I plan on returning to Sabaody, and that's where Rayleigh usually is. I will harass him until he comes back."

"Thank you," Gwen said, smiling. "And good luck."

* * *

Robin didn't return to Sabaody right away, moving on further into the New World. She found a few more clues, one of them pointing to the calm belt, and another with the word hopeless in it again. "He said you need to be hopeless first," Was what the man said, laughing drunkenly before passing out. Robin kept that in mind, even though the source was unreliable.

But the calm belt… That came from an old member of Roger's crew. The boy was thirteen when he joined, replacing Shanks and Buggy as the cabin boy when they moved up the ranks. He was fifteen when he was dropped off on the island as the crew split up. An older man now, with a family, he gladly gave her the information once he found out she was part of the current Pirate King's crew.

"I wasn't there when the crew actually found it," He said. "But I asked Rayleigh and he mentioned the calm belt once. And something else. North of hopeless. Wasn't able to get much else out of him. He hated talking about it."

"Yes, that's what Gwen said. Thank you for your time." Robin excused herself, declining the tea his wife offered. She walked down to the harbor and boarded the passenger ship. A particular ship leaving the harbour caught her eye, painted a bright silver and gold. She smiled at it, as it flashed in the sunlight. It docked as her ship left, and it faded from her mind as time passed.

She made for Sabaody and arrived a year later, meeting Rayleigh and yelling at him until she watched him leave for the island Gwen was at. Shakky laughed, thanking Robin for getting him off of his ass. According to the bar owner, he had fallen into a depressed state after the crew had informed him of Luffy's death. A week later, Robin walked out of the guest room and was greeted by a grim faced Shakky. She looked up at the sound of the door and closed her eyes.

"There's a fleet of Marine ships on the other side of the island." She explained solemnly. "If you want to enter the calm belt, it's best to use one of theirs. The Sea Stone coating will keep you safer than one that doesn't have anything."

Robin agreed, sneaking in that night and taking one of the smaller ones.

* * *

Now alone, Robin sat on the railing and stared out over the ocean. Since the ship belonged to a Marine Captain, the bottom was coated in sea stone. Numerous arms covered the ship, pulling lines, adjusting the sails, and manning the helm. She dug around the navigation room, pulling out charts and maps until she found one of the calm belt. There were no names, but there were circles indicating islands. It looked very rough, but usable.

Entering the calm belt was easy, but she was on constant alert. Sea kings roared in the distance, and she sometimes saw large dark shadows flitting across the ocean's surface. When she came to the first island, she was immensely relieved. The people there were friendly, but hesitated in welcoming her. It was unheard of that anyone came to the island. They themselves were the second generation of a cruise ship that had drifted ashore and built a settlement.

She asked about the Poneoglyph, but no one had ever heard of it. After resupplying, she set out again. There were several more uninhabited islands, and then a large island with several villages and a town. She docked alongside a short cliff and walked into town. It was bustling, with vendors selling their wares, people shouting and weaving though the crowds, carts trying to push through. Robin liked it. After spending so much time alone, she was glad for the amount of people around her.

When she stopped at a stall selling maps, the vendor noticed that she wasn't a local. "I haven't seen you around before," He told Robin. "Did you get trapped here too?"

"I'm not trapped," Robin replied, picking up a better quality chart and comparing it to the one she had. "I'm looking for an island in the calm belt."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It is very dangerous," Robin agreed. "But I'm close. Tell me, does the phrase north of hopeless sound familiar?"

"North of hopeless? That sounds depressing. But I can tell you that some people call this island here Hopeless." The vendor said. "But its real name is Getzito."

Robin frowned, "This island is called Hopeless?"

"Only by some," The vendor said. "And by the older folks. They were the first people to land here, and thought they were stuck. They thought their situation was hopeless, hence the name."

Robin felt hope blossom in her chest, "Do you know what's north of here?"

"Just more of the calm belt," The vendor said, gesturing in that direction. "I've never left the island. Why?"

"It might be there," She said, mostly to herself. She dropped a few coins on the table and rolled up the map. "Thank you for the information. I am very grateful."

"What are you going to do?" He asked her, watching as she opened her bag and carefully place the chart inside.

"Head for the island north of hopeless," She said, smiling. She left, wandering around the town for a few more hours, taking in the crowds and people before heading off alone again. When she arrived at the harbor, she recognized the vendor standing in front of the ship she had stolen. There was a crowd of people, too. All of them seemed curious, as visitors were rare.

The vendor spotted her at the back of the crowd and made his way over. "Hi." He held out a rolled parchment. "I was looking over another copy of the map you bought, and there's no island north of here labeled. But this one does have an island there."

Robin took the offered map and unrolled it, spotting the small island hand drawn on a printed chart. "Where did you get this?"

The vendor shrugged. "Found it in the old records. Dad said an outsider gave it to him over forty years ago."

"Thank you. What's your name?" Robin asked.

"Raff," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging. "What's yours?"

"Robin," Robin said. She started pushing through the people, making her way to the stolen ship. Raff followed, and once Robin arrived at the gangplank, he smiled up at her.

"Can I come with you?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Robin asked.

"Because it sounds like fun," He said. "And I've been pouring over those maps my entire life. I want to see where they lead."

"I have a few places I want to go first," Robin said, as she walked up and vanished from sight.

Raff grinned and darted up after her, stopping momentarily to take in the numerous hands moving around the ship before plowing forward and helping Robin cast off.

* * *

Raff turned out to be an excellent navigator, and they arrived at the hand drawn island less than a week later. Robin jumped off the railing before they stopped, splashing in the shallow surf until she reached the beach, and then vanished into the jungle.

The island wasn't very big, and after half an hour of walking Robin came to a clearing. Thick moss covered the entire ground, and Robin took a few cautious steps forward, not wanting to hit anything hidden underneath it. But the ground below the moss was surprisingly firm. Robin frowned and bent down, grabbing a thick vine and pulling upwards.

Dark grey rock was revealed underneath it, shining an almost metallic silver in the sunlight. Robin began to get excited, a strange satisfaction building in her chest as she pushed aside more green and ran a hand over a flawless engraving. The ancient language. This was it.

"RAFF!" She shouted at the top of her voice, countless arms appearing and starting to tear away the vines and toss them into the jungle. An hour later Raff appeared, and the clearing was almost clear. The entire Poneoglyph was buried, the engraved side facing up. She was shaking in excitement as she wiped away the grey dirt and revealed a pure silver surface.

He stared at it with awe, and Robin tore a notebook from her bag and began scribbling madly. Her smile lit up her entire face. "It's been over thirty years," She said breathlessly, laughing and flipping a page before dropping the book and kneeling, tracing one of the characters. "The engraving is exquisite! None of the other Poneoglyphs had this much craftsmanship put into it. Even the one on the Sky Island. Incredible!"

Raff sat back against a tree on the edge of the clearing, watching Robin fawn over the Poneoglyph.

They didn't leave for several months, every night they returned to the ship and Robin continuously reviewed her notes. Raff was able to persuade her to come away from her notes a few times, but apart from that, Robin was obsessed. The first month was spent translating the entire Poneoglyph, and the rest was spent documenting it and recording it.

* * *

"I need to get this out to the world," Robin told him one night, after Raff had dragged her away from her desk. They were lying on the bed, Robin resting her head on Raff's chest.

"What do you want to do then?" Raff asked. "The government will just remove any book you write. You said that they don't want to let the people know what happened in that void."

Robin laughed, "Of course not. What I learned… It's incredible. It reveals so much about the world. Answers so many questions. Do you know why compasses don't work in the Grand Line? The answer is there. Do you know how the Celestial Dragons came into power? I know now. It was all a conspiracy to keep people under control." She sighed. "That's why they put a bounty on my head when I was a kid. They were scared that I had found evidence in the old records in the Ohara Library."

Raff nodded, taking note. He was learning so much about her past. Even though it was just the two of them, talking to her kept him entertained. What he liked the most was when she spoke of her time as a pirate.

Raff placed a hand on her head, threading his fingers through her hair and she snuggled closer. "You found it."

"I did," Robin said, sounding proud.

* * *

She didn't know how they found her, but the Marines arrived with cannons blazing. Raff shouted in warning, and Robin dived to the deck as a cannonball flew over her head and crashed into the mast. There was a huge crack as the mast started splintering. It toppled over, crashing into the water.

The Marine ship rammed Robin's, and officers started jumping over and running. "Kill them! Shoot! Slash! Make sure they're dead!"

Robin heard Raff cry out in pain, and she turned to see Raff impaled on the end of a sword. He slumped forward, his eyes going blank as the sword was torn out. He fell with a loud thump, lying sprawled out. Blood pooled. Robin saw red. She crossed her arms, her glare promising death for anyone who crossed her. And every Marine here had done just that.

Hands sprouted out of shoulders and backs, grabbing heads and twisting, clawing, tearing, and finally breaking their necks. When she finished her rampage, there was only one left. He was trembling, staring around him with wide eyes.

"You are a bastard," Robin growled. "You and all the other Marines are trying to control the world. You are trying to take away all the freedom people have. You don't deserve to live."

"… You killed them… all…"

"Does that matter?" Robin demanded. "They were in cahoots with the people who wanted to destroy the world! Now I know why you hate pirates so much. We have the freedom you're trying to take away."

"You… You're a pirate?"

Robin knelt down and placed her hands on either side of his head. "Yes. I'm a Strawhat."

His eyes widened, "The crew that vanished! Where the hell did you go?!"

Robin laughed humorously. "Your crew is lying dead around you and my crew is the only thing you can think of? You deserve to die. Not Luffy."

"Strawhat?"

"I would trade your life for his, but you're not worth as much as him." She twisted violently, and the Marine fell. She closed her eyes, turning to Raff one last time. He was dead. Tears fell. First her mother, then Luffy, then Usopp. Now Raff. People she cared about always ended up dead.

She placed a hand on her lower stomach, biting her lip hard. If she couldn't stop people close to her from dying, how was she going to raise a child?

She buried Raff beside the Poneoglyph, and took the Marine's ship.

* * *

By the time she reached East Blue, she was large and the baby was ready to be born. She stopped on an island close to Reverse Mountain and ran into Dadan.

"Robin? Is that you?" The woman asked. She looked better. Thinner, and she had lost her scowl.

"Hello, Dadan." Robin greeted. "How are you?"

"I've been better," Dadan admitted. "But you look good. Are you having a baby?"

Robin placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "Yes. And it's due soon. You wouldn't happen to know any midwives, would you?"

"There are several at the local hospital," Dadan said. "I can admit you."

Robin nodded gratefully, "Lead the way."

Dadan brought her to the local hospital, which wasn't that big. The doctors were friendly, and the nurses made sure she was comfortable. Three days later, contractions started. Dadan stayed by her side as she struggled through labor. Crying filled the room as Robin heaved in air. Dadan shook out her hand, the blood flow cut off by Robin's grip.

"It's a girl," The midwife said, cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning the baby with towels. She handed the baby to Robin, and the child immediately latched onto Robin's nipple. "Let her feed," The midwife said as Robin started to shift. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I… don't know," Robin said truthfully, staring down at the tiny face. A tuft of black hair covered her small head, and when she opened her eyes Robin stared into her own. The child… Her daughter… Looked just like her.

"What are you going to call her?" Dadan asked.

"Olivia," Robin decided instantly. "Her name is Olivia. But… I can't call her Nico. I can't do that to her."

"So…?"

Robin thought of Raff. And how he came with her to find the Rio Poneoglyph. She liked him, but they hadn't been together long enough for those feelings to intensify. But he was Olivia's father. And he didn't have a last name. But he had helped her find…

"Rio," Robin said. "Her name is Rio Olivia."

Dadan smiled, and Robin held out Olivia for Dadan to hold. She took the baby and cradled her carefully. Olivia cooed and held up a tiny fist. "She's beautiful. She looks like you."

"I hope that doesn't affect her future," Robin said.

"Well, you're going to affect her future no matter what you do," Dadan said. "You're her mother."

Robin shook her head. "I can't. I'm not fit to be a mother. The Marines are constantly after me. I can't raise her safely. People I care about have a bad habit of dying when they're with me."

"You can't leave her alone," Dadan said.

"No," Robin agreed. "I can't. You can take care of her."

Dadan looked shocked, jerking back slightly. The movement startled Olivia, who started crying. Dadan started rocking her.

"You're good with children," Robin said. "Even if you don't know it."

Dadan looked down at the baby, her eyes shining. "Are… Are you sure? It's your daughter. Your child."

"I only want what's best," Robin said. "You can give her more than I could." Robin placed a hand on Dadan's arm. "Keep her safe for me. She's a Strawhat Pirate by lineage."

"Luffy," Dadan whispered to herself, before looking over at Robin. "I will give her a good life."

"Thanks."

* * *

While she was recovering, Robin read the paper to pass the time. That's where she found out about Usopp's execution.

Robin had two stops to make now. As soon as the doctor declared her fit to leave, Robin was gone. She didn't say goodbye to Dadan, who had taken Olivia home with her. Crossing into East Blue, she made her way to Loguetown for the first time in her life.

There were children standing next to News Stands and handing out free newspapers. Robin took one.

Robin's face showed no emotion, but her hands were trembling as she lifted the newspaper and focused on the tiny print beside the picture. It told of his exploits, his status as one of the Emperors, members of his crew that had bounties, and any possibilities on where he came from. Robin laughed at the theories, and wondered if Usopp would admit to being Luffy's friend. She doubted it, knowing Usopp well enough to want to die under his own name and not someone else's.

It hurt to see so many people cheering for the death of her friend. Someone who had risked his life to save hers. Walking through, she found the prison and crept in. She found the cell Usopp was in, finding him asleep on the filthy stone ground. Scribbling her farewell on a scrap of paper, she dropped it through the bars and left.

Two days later, she watched the execution from her hotel window, which had an excellent view of the town center. She heard him shout, and then watched the flash of silver steel as the blades were brought down. She was abruptly reminded of the metallic ship she had seen while in the New World.

A loud cheer rose, and Robin looked away, tears in her eyes. It was the first time she had cried since they buried Luffy.

She waited until most of the spectators had left the island, deeming it safe almost two weeks later. His grave was small, but there was a bundle of wilted flowers and a dagger lying in front of it, and an X carved into the stone. She covered her own scar with her hand, squeezing and digging her nails into skin until she felt blood.

"Damn pirate," A voice said, and Robin looked towards the sound. A young couple stood at the fence, looking over in disgust. The girl shook her head. "When will they learn? Nothing good comes from it."

"How would you know?" Robin asked, and they both seemed to realize she was there.

"They kill and rape and steal." She said. "Nothing good happens to them. They die."

"They make true friends," Robin said. "They form unbreakable bonds. They risk their lives for each other. They find people they can trust. What's wrong with that?"

"Trusting only leads to being stabbed in the back," The young man said.

"That's not necessarily true," Robin told him. "Usopp had true friends."

"He was a Captain. His crew had to listen to him." The girl said.

Robin laughed, "And what about the previous crew he was a part of?"

Both of them looked taken aback. "He wasn't part of another crew. No one knows what he did before he became a pirate."

"If no one knows, how can they say that?" Robin asked, drawing more blank looks from the couple. She sighed and knelt down, tracing the X. "He was my friend."

"You knew him?" The young man asked.

"Yes. Very well. He, and my other friends… We were almost like a family. Just the nine of us." Robin smiled fondly. "He had a bounty too, but it wasn't under his name. It's a shame Captain didn't know. At least he achieved his dream." She stood up straight. "And he can tell Captain all about it now. I wonder if he visited his grave before he was caught…"

"Pirates don't have dreams," The girl sneered.

"Yes they do. That's why they're pirates. The Marines would never allow someone that much freedom." Robin smiled at the young couple. "He achieved his. Now it's time for me to achieve mine."

She left them standing at the fence, walking away without another word.

"IT'S NICO ROBIN!" A Marine shouted, and Robin glanced in his direction. When they made eye contact, the young recruit started shaking.

"WHAT?!" Another man shouted, this one wearing metals and showing the rank of Captain. "WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!"

"CAPTURE HER! WE CAN EXECUTE HER TOO!"

Robin walked through the mess of Marines, "I was visiting an old friend," She told the Captain as she walked passed him. The Marines behind her struggled to escape the arms that had appeared from nowhere and restrained them. "Please show his grave respect. I wouldn't want to get mad."

The Marine yelped as arms sprouted from his shoulders and arms, holding his own tight against his body. No one was able to move, and they watched as a Strawhat Pirate boarded their ship and set sail alone.

* * *

She docked in High Town. She dressed for the occasion this time, and didn't draw any suspicion from the locals. One man saw through her facade. And Robin's heart almost stopped. Those tattoos belonged to Dragon.

"Nico Robin," he said, his deep voice cutting through any other noise. "It has been too long."

"It has, Dragon." Robin replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Business." He said simply. "And you? I heard the Strawhat crew has gone off the radar. No one has heard from them in years. My son's bounty is continuously rising. As are the rest of yours. How is he?"

He sounded genuinely concerned. "He is considered the Pirate King," Robin said, struggling to keep her voice from cracking.

"Anything else?" Dragon asked, his tone casual but his eyes demanding.

"Yes," Robin said. "There is one more thing. Follow me."

Dragon seemed confused, even if he didn't show it, and followed Robin as she made her way towards the Grey Terminal, and then into the jungle. He didn't complain as they walked up the mountain. He didn't say anything at all, in fact. And that was starting to annoy Robin. She slowed when they reached Luffy's old tree house, and then again when they passed Dadan's old home.

"Are you alright?" Dragon asked, as she stopped. His first words the entire trip. "You're shaking."

"Sorry," Robin said. "Dadan used to live here, and she's the one that raised Luffy and Ace. And now she's raising my daughter."

"You have a child?" Dragon asked.

"She would be five months old now." Robin said. "I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner."

"Tell me what?" There was worry creeping into the edge of his voice. "What are we doing here?" Robin walked forward and walked through the thinning trees. Dragon's breath stopped when he saw the grave. "What's this?" He demanded. His voice was rising, panic setting in.

"Your son's grave," Robin said bluntly, walking forward and kneeling in front of the grave. She reached into her bag and drew out the piece of the Rio Poneoglyph she had removed from the original. The character carved on it translated to 'promise'. She lay it beside the Wado Ichimonji and sat back, picking up the locket sitting on the hat and opening it.

Dragon watched her smile, tears starting to fall and she closed it and returned it to the grave top.

"Thank you, Luffy. You gave me a reason to live." She stood up and walked back to the trees, pausing beside Dragon for a moment. "Take as much time as you need."

Robin waited in Dadan's old home as Dragon stood in front of the grave. He came back a while later, his eyes slightly red. "When?"

"Halfway through the New World," Robin said. "He gave up his life to save ours." Robin drew the old photo album from her bag and handed it to Dragon. "This is his childhood. Dadan gave it to me. Since you never knew him, get to know him."

Dragon took it, shoving it into a pocket in his cloak and grabbed Robin around the neck, slamming her against the wall. Robin's eyes widened in panic as Dragon leaned in. "Then don't waste your life." He released Robin, who rubbed her neck and slid down the wall. Dragon stalked out of the room and didn't look back.

* * *

She didn't waste her life. She wrote a book, publishing it under a different name, describing her adventures with the Strawhat Pirates. But she never used names. She used her perspective, talking about how much the people she became close to changed her life for the better, and tried to insert as much of the true history as possible when the situation came about. If she published it as fiction, the government would have no reason to remove it from the world.

She dedicated it to her crew, Raff, and Olivia.


	7. Your

"That's a _SUPAAAAR _wind!" Franky shouted to himself as he struggled to keep the helm in his control. The sky was pitch black, lightning occasionally lighting it up. The wind tore at the sails and the flag snapped loudly. Water streamed down Franky's face and arms, pooled around the deck, making it slick. Rain lashed mercilessly at his face, forcing him to squint. He would have used his sunglasses as a shield, but the wind tore them away before the brunt of the storm had even hit.

A wave crashed into the side of the ship, the deck teetering on a dangerous angle. Franky's bare feet slipped on the wood, but he held on to the helm with a strong grip, refusing to let go. The wave passed, and Franky balanced himself again before lifting his head to the sky and laughing.

"Are you trying to stop me?!" He shouted at the sky. "You can't stop me! I am the great _SUPAR FRANKY_!" He let go of the helm and slammed his forearms together. Just in time for another wave to hit. His eyes widened as he began slipping backwards and crashed into the cabin.

"That wasn't so super," He muttered, struggling out of the wood pieces surrounding him and crawled back to the helm.

* * *

The storm passed quickly. The weather on the Grand Line varied from place to place. Storms were sudden, and could be extremely violent. As soon as the waters calmed down he set himself on the task of fixing the wall of the cabin.

They had never had this much trouble with the weather before, but that was because of Nami and her ability to predict the weather. He wiped his brow and stared out over the horizon. There was no sign of the ravaging storm that had vanished less than an hour ago. As far as the eye could see was blue sky, a few puffy clouds here and there.

And… Marine ships? He grabbed a spyglass and focused on them. They were, but they looked ravaged. The storm must have gotten them too. He looked closer, noticing that many of the crewmembers looked extremely young.

He finished with the last board and put his tools away before dropping the sail and moving closer to the two Marine ships. As he got closer, one of the Marines shouted a warning, and immediately most of the people aboard dropped what they were doing and readied rifles.

"Guns won't work on me!" Franky shouted over, scaring a few of the recruits. "Are you guys alright!"

"We-" One of them started, her hand trembling and the barrel of her rifle shaking wildly, "Don't need help from pirates!"

There was a murmur of agreement from the people behind her, and Franky sighed. "Well then it's a good thing it's just me. Not a pirate anymore."

"You can't just quit being a pirate," The girl said sharply. "You have a black flag!" She pointed up at the flag, slack with the lack of wind.

"It's just out of respect for the deceased Captain," Franky said. "Your ship looks like it's taking on water. I don't see any other ships in sight. If you don't take my help you're going to die."

"Leave us!" Someone behind the girl who had taken charge shouted. "We're Marines! We'd rather die with pride than work with filthy pirates!"

The girl looked hesitant, and she gripped her rifle tightly. Her knuckles started turning white as she bit her lip. "Are you telling me the truth? You're not a pirate anymore?"

"How old are you, girl?" Franky asked.

"Eleven," She answered. She started trembling as Franky jumped off the Thousand Sunny and landed on the Marine ship.

"Don't talk to him!" The same opposing voice shouted, and a boy, not looking much older than the girl, pushed his way through the group. "Get the hell away from here. We can kill you if we wanted."

Franky crossed his arms, looking amused. "I'd like to see you try, squirt."

The teenager turned red and he narrowed his eyes angrily. "Give me that," He said harshly, grabbing the rifle from the girl and shoving her aside. She fell hard, and the boy aimed the gun at Franky and fired a few shots. Franky didn't flinch as they hit him and ricocheted away with a metallic _clang_. Franky took a step forward and grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting him off his feet.

"Hey! Let me down stupid pirate!" He flailed, waving his arms and legs uselessly. The gun clattered to the deck.

Franky narrowed his eyes. "You brats have had the opportunity to grow up in a peaceful era. You don't know what it's like to have pirates crawling the seas. Not many of the pirates from the Great Pirate Era are left in the world. You've only had to deal with the newbies who want to take advantage of this peace."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"You said you're eleven, right girl? That means you were just a baby when Strawhat Luffy became King of the Pirates. He's the one who brought this peace."

"That's not true," The boy shouted, still flailing around. "It was the Marines who brought the peace."

Franky snorted, "I don't believe that. Now, I'm offering my help. Do you really want to die for the Marines?"

"I do!" The boy shouted. Franky shook is head and tossed him to the back of the crowd.

"I don't," The girl whispered, and Franky knelt down beside her.

She shied away quickly, looking scared. "Then don't. It's as simple as that." He stood to his full height again. "If you don't want to go down with the ship, come with me." He pointed up at the Thousand Sunny. "I can take you to the next island. You don't have to admit that you were helped if you don't want to. I just don't want to see kids as young as you die."

"I'm nineteen," The teenager from before shouted, shoving his way to the front again. "And I've been with the Marines since I was a kid. I'm not going with a pirate."

"Suit yourself," Franky sighed. He helped the girl to her feet and jumped up onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny. After placing her on her feet, he tossed a rope ladder over the edge. Over the next couple hours several more of the Marines from the ship climbed aboard. Looking over the railing, he noted that the Marine who had opposed him had been tied to the mast, and most of the crew were climbing aboard.

"Are all of you just kids?" Franky asked.

"Keith is the oldest," The girl said, pointing down to the restrained boy.

"And he's only nineteen," Franky sighed. "Only a year younger than… Never mind. It's alright. OI! Bring him aboard too, but keep him tied up! I don't want him causing a ruckus on my ship!" He turned back to the eleven year old. "What's your name?"

"Mary," She said.

"It's good to have you aboard. I've been the only one sailing the Thousand Sunny for the past thirteen years."

"That sounds lonely," She said.

"It is," Franky agreed, walking to the side and catching the struggling Keith as he was tossed aboard. He vanished into the main cabin with the boy slung over his shoulder, and exited empty handed a few minutes later. "Don't worry," He said, noticing a few odd looks. "He's locked in the old infirmary. How many of you know how to ready a ship to sail?"

He was met with blank stares. "Really? None of you? No wonder that storm did you in. Come on, I'm going to teach you how to sail!"

Mary was the only one who jumped at the opportunity. The others sat around, looking confused and dejected as they watched the remains of their two ships vanish into the waves.

"How come you didn't leave Keith to die?" Mary asked, as Franky inspected her knot.

"Because I had no reason to leave him," Franky said. "You said he was nineteen. That's still really young. I may not be a pirate anymore, but I was once one. I gave it up after my Captain died. He was only twenty."

"I see," Mary said quietly, as Franky told her the knot was SUPAAAAR and that she had natural talent. She smiled at the compliment. "I never wanted to be a Marine. I was recruited."

"Why don't you leave?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go," She said. "All of the street brats on my home island were taken and forced to learn. I stay because it gives me a full stomach and a roof over my head."

"You know," Franky said. "If you stay with me I can also assure you food and a home."

Her head shot up, "Would you really?"

Franky grinned, pressing a finger to his nose. Wild blue hair sprouted from his head, falling over his shoulders. This brought a few laughs from the other people aboard as he started braiding it. "Of course. Anyone here who wants to travel with me can stay. It gets lonely talking to birds."

Mary giggled, tying another knot and letting the sails down. They were blank, lacking any pirate mark. "What crew were you a part of?"

"Take a look at the flag," Franky answered, pointing up. The wind was picking up now, filling the sails and revealing the flag. Those in earshot looked up.

"That looks familiar," Someone commented.

"It should," Franky said. "Anyway, we're picking up a good wind. I need all able hands on deck."

Most of the children were good at taking orders, and there were no complaints. Franky found this strange, asking Mary about it. "I never knew kids could be so agreeable."

"We have to listen, or we don't get any food," She explained.

Franky frowned at that, wondering what those kids had gone through. That evening he inspected the work the kids had done on the ship, and was surprised by the quality of it. They were much better than they should have been. He chalked it up to the brutal training the Marines put them through. But he made sure to cook a large meal that night, making sure everyone was fed. He even brought a plate to the boy in the infirmary. He spat on it, but Franky left it there anyway. If he got hungry, he would eat it.

The log pose stationed above the helm pointed northwest, and the island they arrived at was bustling. Franky docked on the other side of the city, not wanting to draw attention to himself or cause a stir in the city. The port was seedy, so he made sure to keep a careful eye on the ship as he tossed a rope ladder over and told the Marine recruits that they could leave if they wanted.

Asking one of the workers, he learned there was a small Marine Base stationed in the better part of town. Franky bribed him to take the Marines to the base, and he readily agreed.

Keith was released, not looking too happy. He snapped at several of the others before Franky shut him up with a threat.

Mary seemed reluctant to leave the ship. "What's wrong?" Franky asked. "You don't look super."

"Can I stay with you?" She asked, looking hesitant. "I don't want to go back with them. The Marines are mean."

"You want to stay?" Franky repeated, looking surprised, but at the same time, feeling excitement. It would be nice to sail with another person. "Of course. That would be _SUPAAAAAR_! Welcome aboard the Thousand Sunny, Mary."

Her smile made Franky happy. Keith seethed at her when he heard she was staying, but Mary seemed to be more confident, now that she knew she wasn't going back. "Shut up. You're a terrible person, and I never want to see you again!"

Keith brought a hand back, intending to slap her, but Franky got in his way. He glared down, his oversized arms crossed threateningly. Keith backed up, promising to arrest him one day.

The dock worker tapped the boy's shoulder, "You do realize that's the Thousand Sunny, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Keith snapped.

The dock worker didn't look fazed. "That's the vessel that belongs to the Pirate King."

Keith opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He snapped it shut and stormed away. Mary looked relieved, "I never want to see him again."

"Let's get going then," Franky said. "You don't have to worry about the Marines anymore. Those who know who this flag belongs to tend to avoid it. We're not going to be bothered by many people."

"Is that why you're so lonely?" Mary asked. Franky held out his hand and she grabbed it with both of hers. Franky jumped up, set down his new charge, and rolled up the ladder.

"No. This is my own doing. If I wanted more people to approach the ship I'd take down the flag."

"Why do you have it up then?"

"Because a flag is a pirate's pride." Franky answered. "And I don't want my Captain to be disrespected."

Mary nodded in understanding, staring up at the black cloth waving lazily in the wind. "Am I a pirate now?"

"If you want to be," Franky said.

"You said you're not a pirate anymore."

"And you said you can't quit being a pirate," Franky responded. "Maybe you're right. So then that means you are a pirate now, if you sail under that flag there."

"As long as I can do what I want and not be told what to do."

"Well, you're going to have to listen to me when I teach you about the ship," Franky laughed, "But after that, you can do what you want."

* * *

She proved to be a fast learner, and after two years she was able to move through the riggings blindfolded. During that time she also learned how to read and write. She eagerly took up that skill and waited eagerly every morning for the News Coo to arrive and drop off that day's paper. That's when he heard about Usopp's execution.

"Hey," Mary said one evening, the newspaper spread out over her empty dinner plate. "It looks like the Marines caught an Emperor."

Franky looked up from his own plate, "Really? Which one?"

Mary squinted at the paper as Franky lifted another bite to his mouth, "Says here he was caught trying to climb into Mariejois. Emperor Usopp."

Franky's fork clattered to the table, his mouth hanging open in shock. "What?"

"Usopp, Captain of the Usopp Pirates was apprehended a month ago, and is currently being transported to Loguetown to be executed." Mary read off the page. "What's wrong?"

Franky laughed, "Glad to see he lived out his dream!"

"You knew him?"

Franky nodded, "He was the sharpshooter aboard this ship," Franky explained. "Sogeking. I'm sure you've heard of him."

Mary nodded, listening intently. Her savior barely talked about his past. With a bit more prompting, she managed to get a bit more about Usopp out of him. She learned he was a lying coward, but was loyal and when he was needed he would step up and help. He was dependable when you needed him the most.

"Why does he wear a mask?"

"Because… You know, I never asked for the full story. I think it had something to do with him leaving the crew." He laughed, "When me and Strawhat first met, it wasn't on the best of terms. I stole money from them, and he came to get it back. We beat the crap out of him."

"Why?"

Franky shrugged, "Because they had money and I wanted it."

"No, I mean, why did you beat him up?"

Franky sighed, "I don't know. Maybe because when I first saw him and realized he was part of the Strawhat Pirates, I overestimated him. I got scared that he would be able to take the money back."

"Oh. What happened to the money?"

Franky patted the table, "It went into buying the wood for this ship."

"So it worked out in the end?"

"Yup," Franky leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. "I joined the crew as their official shipwright. It's my dream to see this ship travel the world. I built it myself."

Mary looked impressed, as she placed the newspaper aside and began gathering up the dishes. She dumped them in the sink with the words, "It's your turn to wash," And vanished outside with the newspaper to continue reading.

Franky reluctantly began to clean up from dinner, but felt proud of his charge's building confidence. He finished washing the dishes and joined her outside, leaning against the railing while she sat in an old lounge chair.

She finished reading as the sun began to vanish behind the horizon, and she tucked it under her arm. She asked Franky more about his past as a pirate, and Franky seemed more willing to talk. He folded his arms behind his head and began telling her of his adventures with his friends. He talked long into the night, and stopped just after midnight.

They both slept late the next day, but Franky seemed a lot cheerier than he had been. He asked her to keep a close eye on the newspapers for any updates on Usopp's execution.

"Why don't we go save him?" She asked.

Franky shook his head, "He's too far for us to help him. His execution is in a couple of weeks, and since we have to avoid the currents the Marines use, it would take us more than five months to get back to Reverse Mountain. Besides," Franky smiled sadly, "He's a big shot now. I doubt he would want a weakling like me to save him."

"But you're not weak!" Mary insisted.

"I know. But Usopp chose the path he wanted, and that's where it took him. He wouldn't want it to change." Franky explained.

"Oh," Mary looked out over the water and bit her lip in thought. What was her dream going to be?

* * *

The News Coo came early the day of the execution, and when she handed the page to Franky he thanked her for informing him and vanished into his room. She didn't seem him again until the next day. His eyes were red, but he greeted her with a smile. He taped up Sogeking's wanted poster to the kitchen wall.

A few days later Franky asked her what she thought Usopp had done while sailing on his own. She replied, saying she believed he stole an amazing ship and set sail with his head held high, meeting new friends along the way. That brought a smile to Franky's face, and it made Mary happy to know she was helping him through. It ended up turning into a game. Now that she knew the whole story, she and Franky constantly thought about what the other members of the crew were doing.

* * *

When they celebrated Mary's seventh year as Franky's apprentice, Franky decided to head back and sail the four seas. "She's only seen the Grand Line and the New World. Not any of the seas yet."

Mary smiled, "So it's a new adventure?"

"Ready the sails," Franky ordered, and Mary saluted happily before scrambling up the nets and untying the sails.

They stopped at Whiskey Peak to resupply, Franky making sure that the flag was tucked into itself so it wouldn't blow open and reveal whose ship it was. As they returned, their arms filled with food and rope, Mary spotted the outline of ships in the fog.

"We should hurry," Franky said, jumping up, dropping his load onto the deck and tossed over a ladder for Mary.

She climbed up and followed Franky's actions, dropping her armful onto the grass and grabbing a spyglass. Aiming it at the mist at the entrance to the bay and focused it. "Shit. Franky! It's a fleet of Marines!"

"What?!" Franky shouted back, jumping down from the net and rushing to her side. She handed him the spyglass before rushing to the other side of the deck and shouting down a warning to the workers. "We need to get out of here," Franky said, handing her spyglass back. "We'll use a Coup de Burst to escape them and keep going on to Reverse Mountain."

"But what about the people?" Mary exclaimed. "You're just going to leave them?"

"What do you want us to do?" Franky demanded.

"Help them!"

Franky frowned, running a hand over his head before sighing in defeat. "Ready the cannons then. We'll take them from the water."

Mary nodded, running below deck. Franky set the sails and they escaped the confines of the docks, which had emptied. "Are you ready?!" He shouted, and got an affirmative reply. "Fire!"

A round of cannon balls exploded from the side of the Thousand Sunny, several of them splashing into the water. But the rest of them crashed into the leading ship. The metal balls imbedded themselves into the bottom of the ship, and it immediately began taking on water.

But as soon as that one was taken down, another one took its place. The Marines split into two groups, the first group surrounding the Thousand Sunny while the second sailed close to shore and began firing off cannons. Franky and Mary tried to get through them and stop the attack on the island, but with just the two of them it was hard to defend just themselves.

Eventually, the cannon fire stopped and the Marines hastily retreated. Mary shouted after them, calling them cowards, murderers, bastards, and a variety of other words she had picked up from Franky. Eventually she sank to her knees and pressed her hands against her eyes. "I hate marines," She growled.

Franky placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Let's go see the damage. Maybe we can help."

They sailed the ship back into the docks and climbed down. The damaged looked worse than it had been. People managed to evacuate the buildings before any homes were destroyed. There were craters dotting the roads, and a few piles of rubble where homes used to be. But people were emerging from behind stronger buildings and walls.

Mary noticed a small girl crying in front of a ruined house, and left Franky to find out what was wrong. As soon as she knelt in front of the crying child and asked what was wrong, the little girl latched onto Mary's shirt and buried her face into it.

It was then Mary noticed the rubble. There was a splash of orange, and Mary realized it was hair. There was a woman dead in the remains of the house. Mary guessed it was the little girl's mother. Franky came over to see what was going on and stopped in his tracks.

"Dadan?" He questioned, mostly to himself.

"You knew her?"

Franky knelt down and closed her eyes. "She helped raise my Captain," Franky told her, standing. He came over and knelt down beside the two girls. "Are you alright?"

"Why isn't Auntie Dadan moving?" She whimpered. She turned her head slightly, and Franky was startled by her eyes. Dark irises, surrounded by an icy blue. Identical to Robin's eyes.

"Because your Auntie Dadan has gone to sleep," Mary whispered. "She's going to sleep forever, and have nice dreams."

That caused the girl to start crying again. She stood, gathering her into her arms and murmuring softly. It seemed to calm her down, as she tightened her fists in Mary's shirt and closed her eyes. "We should go," Mary said.

"I thought you wanted to help," Franky said.

"I do, but… I don't like being here. I just want to get back to the ship. Besides, not many people seem to be hurt."

Franky nodded in understanding, following Mary back to the ship. The entire time she never let go of her charge, talking to her in a low and reassuring voice. She was asleep by the time they got back to the docks. Franky shooed away several curious onlookers before helping Mary board and they set off.

They abandoned the idea of heading to the four seas, heading to Fishman Island instead. It would be a safe place for the little girl.

When she awoke they found out her name was Rio Olivia. Franky took to calling her 'Little Robin'. Olivia took to the ship quickly, after discovering Franky knew who Dadan was, calling him Uncle Franky. She seemed to like Mary better though, and Franky chalked that up to the both of them being girls.

Mary liked the idea of having another person on the ship as well, and the two of them would have hours of 'girl time'. Franky made sure to avoid them during that time.

* * *

They made a pit stop a few weeks later, when Franky noticed the island they had docked at had a castle flying the Strawhat Flag.

"Oi!" He called down to several people milling about on the shore. "What's this island called?"

"It's the Kingdom of Alabasta!" Someone shouted back.

Franky frowned, "That sounds familiar. Mary, can you get the log book from your room? It should be in the dresser."

Mary complied, leaving Olivia to peer over the railing with curiosity. "There's so much sand," She said.

Mary returned a few moments later, handing a battered journal to Franky. He opened it, flipping to the beginning and flicking through pages. "I knew it. Luffy's been here before."

"So why's your flag there?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. Hey! Why is that castle flying the Strawhat flag?"

"Because this is one of Strawhat's territories."

"When did it become one of those?" Franky asked.

The man frowned at him, "Are you a Marine?"

"Hell no," Franky said, and the man seemed to relax.

"That's good. Queen Vivi was a Strawhat herself, and she's the one who declared Alabasta one of theirs. I think it's done the country good, considering he's the one who took down Crocodile. She trusts him, and we trust her."

"Ah." Franky said, nodding to himself and flipping forward a few pages in the log book. He should have remembered being told that. Nami mentioned her a few times. "Is she at home?" Franky asked, pointing at the castle.

"Probably," The man said. "You want to visit her?"

"I just… I need to ask her something." He handed Mary the log book to return and left the ship, promising to return later. Mary sat down, and at Olivia's urging she read aloud from the log book. It was all a story to the child, but Mary knew better. This was the past of the Strawhat Pirates.

* * *

Franky was met with a swift greeting from a sandy haired man, who was introduced as King Kohza. "We're a bit busy right now," He said. "If you need anything, it's going to have to be quick."

"My name is Franky, of the Strawhat Pirates," Franky said. Kohza stared at him for a minute, freezing mid step. He then ordered a nearby servant to go get Vivi before turning to Franky and inviting him to have a meal with him and his wife.

Franky agreed, only of his daughters could join him. Kohza agreed readily, offering to go and fetch them as Vivi burst into the room. Kohza left, and Franky was greeted like an old friend despite never meeting the princess before.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" Vivi exclaimed. Her smile was bright, and Franky felt guilt pool into his stomach.

But despite that, he greeted her with a "_SUPAR _nice to meet you, Queen."

"Call me Vivi," Vivi insisted. "Are the rest of the crew with you? I saw Chopper a few years back, but no one else. I know your crew grew after you left Alabasta."

Franky paused. Didn't she know? "Did Chopper tell you what we were doing?" The guilty feeling in his gut intensified as Vivi shook her head with a confused smile.

"He didn't say much. Just that he was on his own for a while." She nodded towards the ceiling, "You saw the flag on your way in, right? He's the one who gave it to us."

"That's what caught my attention," Franky said. He scratched his head, wondering how he was going to explain it to the woman. "You sailed on the Going Merry?"

"That's right, although I heard they got a new ship." Vivi said, glancing out the window. "Is that one your new one? It looks amazing." Franky felt smug at the comment, but it faded when she asked, "Where's Luffy and the others?"

"I… I should probably tell you what happened after you left," Franky said quietly.

Vivi caught onto his tone, and her expression changed to worry. "What happened? Did someone get hurt?"

* * *

The explanation didn't go over well. When he first told her, Vivi declared that he was lying, and yelled for the guards. They burst through the door as Franky assured he wasn't lying, showing her the X on his arm. And only the Strawhat Pirates knew what that meant.

She fell to her knees, sobs racking her thin frame. Franky attempted to comfort her, but he didn't know what to do. Kohza ended up taking her to their rooms while Franky's two charges and a girl who looked similar to Vivi, but with sandy hair, peered in from the open door.

Franky tried to smile, but the princess had started crying, and Olivia had joined her in tears. Mary set about calming them down.

"You mean Strawhat is really gone?" A guard asked. Franky turned to him, and he continued. "My name is Pell. I fought alongside him and his crew during the rebellion. He was a brave man."

"He was very brave," Franky agreed. "He died for us."

"Why?" This question came from Olivia, who was sniffing and rubbing tears from her eyes.

Franky picked her up, "Because he was a great man. He saved us."

Olivia nodded silently. "Auntie Dadan said that I lived with her and not Mommy was because Mommy went on lots of brave adventures and didn't want me to get hurt."

"Your Mommy is right," Franky assured. "It isn't safe to go on adventures." He turned to the window, the Thousand Sunny in plain sight. "But that's a risk many people are willing to take. And I'm going to keep you safe, Little Robin. I promise."

Olivia reached over and placed her hand over his scar. "Like this promise?"

"That's right."

That made her smile.

* * *

Vivi emerged a few days later, looking disheveled. She apologized for overreacting and invited him for that meal. His girls and the princess had become fast friends in that time, so they were ecstatic when Franky said yes.

After the meal ended, Franky left the castle and retrieved the Mini Merry from the ship, carrying it over and placing it in the large fountain situated in the middle of the courtyard. Vivi was startled to see it, and thanked Franky immensely for it.

"It was your ship," Franky said. "I only stood on her deck once. And I have no use for it."

Vidia was the first one to try it out, pulling Olivia in with her. Franky gave her a quick explanation of the controls before setting her free. Vivi watched from the side with a strange expression on her face.

"Franky," She started, and the blue haired man looked over. "Why did you do that?" She traced her left arm.

Franky held out his left arm, the X in the middle of his star. "It was Zoro's idea," He said. "To leave a physical mark. It's to remember."

She laughed, "It was his idea the first time. Do you know?"

"I've heard the stories," Franky confirmed, looking up sharply when he heard a splash. Olivia was missing from the seat and was sitting in the shallow water, a shocked expression crossing her face and the princess laughing hard. The dark haired girl stood up and splashed her friend, who shrieked in laughter and tipped backwards into the water as well.

"Is she your daughter?" Vivi asked.

Franky went to shake his head, but stopped and nodded instead. "Her name is Rio Olivia. And my other daughter is Mary."

"Mary? Like the Going Merry?"

"I didn't name her," Franky said, "But I suppose she could be."

On the day Franky, Mary, and Olivia left, Vivi startled everyone by withdrawing a dagger from the folds of her dress and cutting a deep X into her arm. She held up the bleeding appendage as the ship sailed away, saying nothing, but had a knowing smile across her face.

* * *

They kept sailing, never staying in one place for too long. They continued on and reached Fishman Island, as their original plan had stated. They met with Rayleigh, who was on the arm of a woman named Gwen, and he agreed to coat their ship again. Shakky gave Olivia an odd look, but other than that was friendly with the girls.

They were amazed by the underwater kingdom, Mary being the first one of the two of them to spot the Strawhat flag flying proudly from the tallest building in the city. They were greeted warmly upon their arrival, and escorted to Neptune's castle.

The first person to meet them at the castle gates was Jimbei. It was Olivia who noticed he sported the same scar as Franky did. Neither girl said anything as Franky and Jimbei caught up with each other, and decided to explore instead.

* * *

"What have you been up to, Franky?" Jimbei rumbled, peering at him over a sake cup.

"Picked up a couple of _SUPAR _apprentices," Franky answered. "But not much. Have you heard about Usopp's execution?"

"I did. Quite a shame. But I believe Usopp died a proud man." He sighed, emptying his cup and filling it again. "So much has changed these years. I'm getting too old to be dealing with this anymore. And Shirahoshi is getting married next month."

"Is she?"

"You're invited to the wedding, if you want to stay."Jimbei invited. "The groom is a nice enough man. Treats her better than Van Decken anyway. She likes him."

* * *

Mary and Olivia were asked to be bridesmaids, and spent most of their time with the princess and other bridesmaids. The wedding was beautiful, Shirahoshi looked happy, and so did his girls. Franky couldn't help but feel happy when he saw them looking so joyful. For a few amazing moments he forgot the past, and felt truly happy.

The party that evening was huge, but Franky left early with Olivia when she fell asleep on a chair. Mary stayed most of the night, coming to their room in the early hours of the morning, drunk. Olivia was disappointed when her sister wouldn't wake up, but Franky told her to leave Mary alone.

They stayed longer than Franky originally planned, but he didn't seem to mind. His girls were enjoying themselves. He started a new project, since he had the time, and was nearly finished when they did leave.

Mary and Olivia promised to visit Shirahoshi again, and they ascended back to the Grand Line. Franky avoided the New World, not wanting his youngest to be exposed to that kind of danger just yet.

They stopped at an island to stock up on supplies, not having the foresight to ask King Neptune for anything. Olivia shyly asked if she could buy a book, and Mary took her into town while Franky shopped in the market place. They returned later than he did, bearing an armload of books.

"I said a few," Franky said. "Not this many."

"But they were on sale," Mary defended. "And I've read all the books we have aboard already."

"I wanna read this one first," Olivia stated, holding one up. It was titled 'Home'. Franky took it from her and opened the inside cover.

"It looks like an adventure story," Franky said. "By… Doesn't say." He turned to the front cover, the design simple. A hand holding a sakura petal. There was a small inscription on the inside of the front cover, which Franky didn't notice until Olivia read it out loud the next night.

"To… To th… What that say?"

"That word is those."

"To those who made me… what's the last word?"

"Smile."

"To those who made me smile. What does that mean?"

"It's the dedication," Mary explained. "She dedicated this book to the people who made her smile."

"How do you know it's a her?" Franky asked.

"I'm just guessing," Mary admitted, "But the main character is a girl."

* * *

Another few years passed, much in the same fashion as the previous ones. Olivia expressed an interest in drawing, so on her birthday Franky set up one of the empty rooms as an art studio.

They ran into Aokiji later that year, the ex-Marine riding his bike in the middle of the ocean. Franky held the man in high regards, having helped them with Zephyr. He didn't know the man before that. Mary was wary of him, not trusting him when Franky invited him onto the ship.

"It's quiet," Aokiji commented, leaning his bicycle against the main mast. "Where is everyone?"

"It's just us three," Franky said.

"Where's your Captain? He's the King of the Pirates, after all. Shouldn't he be out causing havoc?"

"I wish," Franky said. "But I suppose it's also a good sign that you don't know."

Aokiji raised a questioning eyebrow, but he was interrupted when Olivia started screaming bloody murder at a seagull trying to steal her sandwich.

He and Franky sat down later that night, sitting outside with mugs of steaming coffee in their hands. "Why were you out in the middle of the ocean?" Franky asked, starting out the conversation.

"I don't know," Aokiji said, setting his mug on the deck next to him and leaned against the wood of the main cabin. He rubbed his left knee absentmindedly as he stared up at the stars. "I suppose I was looking for Robin. But at the same time, I don't know what I would say to her."

"Why are you looking for Robin? She's not here."

"I know that now." Aokiji said. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Franky admitted, "I haven't seen her in years. Not since Luffy died."

That brought Aokiji up short. "Luffy's dead?"

"We haven't told many people," Franky said. "We made him the King of the Pirates, and we're going to make sure he rules for a long time."

Aokiji chuckled, "I suppose I should have seen it when Usopp was executed. Luffy charged into the War of the Best to save his brother, I would have thought he'd save Usopp as well."

There was a comfortable silence as the two men watched the sky.

"So why were you looking for Robin?" Franky brought up his previous question.

"To apologize," Aokiji said. "I know what I did was wrong, and living life as an ordinary man and not a Marine has made me think. I betrayed my family. What would my life had looked like if I had left the Marines and stayed with my dear Olvia?" He shook his head, "But I don't like thinking about that. I could have died alongside her and my child, as a family. But instead I stayed with the Marines and watched as she was executed and my daughter chased across the world." He clenched his fists. "I couldn't do a damn thing. I could have protested, but then I would have been labeled a traitor."

"It's hard to think of what could have been," Franky said. "What would have happened if Luffy didn't die? He took Blackbeard with him. He saved our lives. But we would have stayed a crew. We would have stayed together instead of splitting apart like this. But at the same time, I wouldn't have met Mary or Olivia. I consider them my daughters. And nothing's going to change that now."

"You're lucky," Aokiji said. "To have had the chance to raise a family."

"Neither of them are mine," Franky said. "Who was your daughter?"

Aokiji didn't answer. Franky offered him a room for the night. He left the next day, and Franky asked him to pass on the news of Luffy's death to Garp.

"He deserves to know. It's been too many years. But…" He shook his head. "Don't think about the past. Think about the future."

"Thank you, Franky," Aokiji said, his voice sincere and is expression serious. He looked over at the two girls standing a distance away. "Take care of your father here. You're lucky to have him."

* * *

They were being chased by Marines, and Franky was getting desperate. Olivia was screaming, cowering beside the main mast. Mary was frantically filling the tanks with cola for their escape.

"How's it looking!" Franky shouted as loudly as he could.

"Almost there!" Was the reply. Franky glanced at the lever beside the helm, his fingers itching to press it and escape. Hell, even if they ended up in the calm belt, which Franky knew was close, it would be better than this.

He heard the whistle of air as a cannon ball flew their way, and his eyes widened in terror as he realized it was headed straight for Olivia. He abandoned the helm and dove on top of her, knocking the girl to the ground and safety while the ball crashed into him and exploded.

He coughed up blood, and his vision went blurry. Faintly, he heard Olivia calling his name, but he couldn't move. He didn't have the energy. His body wouldn't respond to him. In the white noise he heard another voice. Mary. That was Mary. He tried to say her name, but he couldn't even form a coherent thought anymore. His sight went black, and the world went silent.

* * *

When he awoke, he knew he was going to die. His chest felt constricted, probably bandages, but with a quick scan he found several of his machine parts malfunctioning. He struggled to open his eyes, and when he did he saw the worried face of Olivia.

"We stopped the bleeding," She said, "So you're going to be alright. Right Daddy?"

It was the first time she called him that. He tried to force a smile, but it came out as a grimace. Olivia started crying, the eight year old pressing her face to his chest. Franky raised his arm and placed an oversized hand on her head. "I can't answer that."

"We promised that old Marine guy that we would take care of you," She sobbed. "But… But…"

"I saved you," Franky said quietly. His throat hurt, and his voice sounded hollow. "I don't regret that."

He was telling her the truth. He didn't regret it. He would never regret it. He smiled internally as he thought of Luffy. Was this what he felt when he realized he was going to die? There was no panic. Luffy had smiled at them when he hit the water and faded from sight. A smile, that said everything was going to be alright.

He heard a door open, and he turned his head to see Mary walk in. "We're in the calm belt," She informed him. Her eyes were red, but her voice was calm. She was probably putting on an act for Olivia. "I activated the Coup de Burst. There's an island in sight, but we can't get there. I was going to send up a flare to get their attention, see if they could help us."

"Is it inhabited?" Franky wheezed out.

"I think so." Mary said. "There's carvings on the side of the cliff."

Franky looked down at Olivia. His Little Robin. And then at Mary. "I'm not going to make it," He said honestly. Mary lost her composure, running to his side and grabbing his unoccupied hand.

"You can't die! Please! You have to keep living with us!"

"Please Daddy!" Olivia cried out. "It's because of me," She shouted. "I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault," Franky said sternly. "It will never be your fault. Never. I chose to save you, and I don't regret it. I will never ever regret it."

"But you're going to die," Olivia whispered.

"I'll see my Captain again," Franky smiled. "And one day I'll see you again too. But until then, I don't want you to ever think it was your fault."

"What do we do?" Mary whispered.

"Live. Don't look back. Get help from the island. Go back to the Grand Line. Live." He was finding it hard to breathe now. "But, I have a favour to ask."

"Anything," Mary said.

"Remember on Fishman Island, that carving?"

"Yeah…"

"Bring it to the Goa Kingdom for me. Give it to Luffy. I need to show him I kept my promise."

"We will," Olivia promised, sounding more solemn than an eight year old should.

"You two made me believe life was worth living again," Franky said, his voice barely audible. "Thank you."

Those were his last words. Mary pulled a sheet over his body, struggling to stand and keep her hands from trembling. Olivia wasn't holding back, her cries echoing through the ship. Mary hugged her, bringing her little sister up to the galley and began making hot chocolate.

While Olivia sat at the counter, Mary went down to Franky's work room and grabbed a flare gun, stopping at his bench and pulling a dusty cloth off of the carving he had made during his stay on Fishman Island.

An exact replica of the Thousand Sunny. There was even a tiny flag bearing the Strawhat symbol on the top of the lookout tower.

She covered it again, silently repeating her promise to deliver it.

She fired the flare at the sky when she was on the deck, Olivia sitting hunched over with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

An hour later Mary spotted a ship approaching, and she wondered how it moved when there were no currents or wind to guide it. She got her answer when it pulled up next to her ship. Two sea monsters were pulling it.

A beautiful woman stepped onto one of the monsters' heads, and it lowered her to the grassy deck. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mary," Mary said quietly. "And this is my sister, Olivia."

"Are there any men aboard?" She demanded, almost accusingly.

"He just died," Mary's voice trembled, and the woman's expression turned sympathetic for a moment before retaining her previous steeled expression.

"I am Boa Hancock. Pirate Empress."

"Can we come to the island?" Mary asked.

"Since there are no men, I will allow it," Hancock sniffed, before stepping away. The Thousand Sunny was tied to the back of their ship and towed to shore.

* * *

Hancock was surprised to learn that the ship belonged to Strawhat, and Mary was startled to learn that the Pirate Empress was aware of Luffy's death. She allowed them to stay on the island.

As soon as they buried Franky, Mary left the island and travelled to East Blue. Olivia chose to stay on the Maiden Island, not wanting to sail on the ship her father had died on. She found Goa, and asked the kind barkeep where to find his grave after she explained the situation.

The grave was ordinary. Mary knelt down in front of it and placed the Thousand Sunny replica in front of it. Standing back, she smiled. It looked natural surrounded by all the trinkets.

"I don't know what kind of man you were," She started, "But thank you for saving Franky. He was an amazing father. I know I sound selfish, but if you hadn't died, I wouldn't have met him. He saved me from a life being a Marine grunt."

She noticed a glimmering amulet on top of the grave, and reached for it. It opened when she held it in her palm. She read the inscription, and then smiled, replacing it. "I think he's right. I wouldn't trade anything for my father or Olivia. They're family. I hope you and Dad are happy right now."

When she returned to the Maiden Island she was surprised at the relationship Olivia and Hancock had developed. Years later, Rio Olivia was named her heir.

* * *

**Oh my god, I cried while writing this. It's hard to lose your father.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry this is late. Have any of you heard the myth that files on a USB can become corrupt if you don't remove it safely? I never believed it. Now I do. I lost everything. And stupid me, I didn't have this story saved anywhere else. I had to rewrite this chapter. If there are any errors, review or PM me, so I can fix them. Brook's chapter may be late too, because I have to rewrite that one too.**

**Thanks for reading though :)**


	8. Dreams

**I have a favour to ask all of you. This is a Christmas present for a friend, and I don't have a beta reader. If you spot any mistakes, contradictions, grammar errors, please, please, please, review or PM me so I can fix them. I will love you forever!**

**And this is the last chapter. **

* * *

The tune from Brook's violin cut through the air and a loud groan of appreciation from the large whale sitting just off the rocky cape could be heard.

_"Yohohohoho, yohohoho. Yohohohoho,yohohoho. _

_We'll deliver Bink's Sake, ocean's breeze shall guide the way._

_Sailing forth atop the waves across the briny deep._

_The evening sun is dancing high, painting circles in the sky,_

_As it sinks the songs of birds ring out across the sea."_

"I'm surprised you still remember the words after all this time." Crocus commented, and Brook's bow paused on the instrument.

"Of course I remember," Brook said. "It's what kept me going all those years alone. The thought of singing it again for my dear friend Laboon."

Crocus laughed as Brook continued to play. The large whale seemed content to swim and listen to the skeleton play. The last note echoed over the water and Laboon dove into the water. Brook lowered his violin and watched the ripples.

"What happened to your first violin?" Crocus asked. "You seemed awfully proud of that one."

"I left it with Luffy," Brook said. "He always listened to my music, no matter what time it was. I remember one night, it was well past midnight, and I was out on deck playing. I thought everyone had been sleeping. It looked like everyone had been sleeping when I went out. But the next morning, he said that he liked the song I played, and wanted to hear it again."

"When I first met that brat, I thought they were all going to die before they reached the first island," Crocus said. "Instead, the brat became the Pirate King and created a big name for himself." The old man shook his head. "I don't believe half of the things you've told me."

"Ah, but they're true," Brook said. "I am glad that I was able to be a part of their adventures. It makes my heart so happy. Ah, even though I do not have a heart. Skull Joke! Yohohohoho!" He faltered. "Captain Luffy would always laugh at my jokes as well."

* * *

After a few months of staying with Crocus, Brook began to feel the longing of travel. Laboon was feeling it too, spending more and more time away from the Red Line. His loud wails brought Brook from his slumber one night, and he rose to see the large whale.

He was floating close to the cliff, and Brook reached out a hand, placing it on his head. The large Strawhat mark on his forehead reminded Brook of Luffy every time he saw it. "You want to leave here?" Brook asked, and Laboon whistled in affirmation.

Brook looked over his shoulder, staring at the house built into the side of the cliff. Crocus was a good man, and Brook felt slightly guilty at his thoughts. He turned back to Laboon. "Do you remember the promise we made you 50 years ago?" Laboon whistled again. "When you were big, we would come back and take you on an adventure. Do you want to go?"

Laboon slapped his tail against the water and sank low enough into the water so that Brook could climb on top of his head. As soon as Brook gave him the go-ahead, Laboon swam away from Reverse Mountain, the Red Line, and Crocus.

The first island Brook stopped at had a large city. Brook directed Laboon behind the island and dismounted. Laboon dove as soon as Brook was safely on the island, exploring the innards of the Grand Line for the first time in his life. Brook wandered into the city, drawing many strange looks.

His first stop was a clothing store, and he picked out a high quality black cloak, the bottom of it decorated with small, white music notes. The teenager at the register seemed glad that he bought it, explaining that no one found his family's store worth coming into anymore. Brook assured him the brands were lovely before departing.

Laboon was still enjoying himself in the bay when Brook checked, so to kill time he set himself up in one corner of town square and played his violin. He started out playing some general sea shanties, drawing the attention of fishermen and many of the children wandering around. After gaining enough of an audience, he played his best song.

The first verse caught the attention of more people, and he continued on to his second.

_"The hometown port is far behind, out of sight but not of mind,_

_Smiling by, our joyous songs shall boom towards the shore._

_Waves crash and they lose their hold, on sprays of silver and of gold,_

_Pass us by on our way towards the ocean's hand."_

By the third verse, children had started dancing, and it brought warmth to Brook's hollow chest. He ended on a high note, and people began tossing coins as Brook took off his top hat and bowed. He caught most of them in his hat, picking up the rest of them as the people dispersed.

One little boy didn't leave, and helped Brook pick up the money. "Thank you, little boy."

The boy grinned widely, and Brook noticed he was missing his two front teeth. "You look like Soul King."

Brook laughed, patting his head. "Don't tell anyone, alright?"

The boy nodded happily before running off and joining a woman, who began to scold him for running off. Brook returned to the rocky cape to wait for Laboon. He didn't have to wait long. Laboon's head rose from the water and he bobbed his head eagerly. Brook climbed up and pointed away from the island, "Lead the way."

Laboon complied, gliding through the water and leaving the island behind him. They stopped at several more along the way, Laboon content to explore the new waters. Brook spent his time ashore, entertaining the people who lived there.

He knew his music was powerful. When fighting he used it to distract the enemy or create illusions. But he realized he had another use for it. He could influence emotion. He first realized it when he took on the duty of keeping the spirits of his Rumbar Pirates up after they left their Captain. And then he used it again after Luffy died.

He didn't want to sound vain, but he realized that if he hadn't been there and had his music, the rest of the crew would have given up before reaching Raftel. Maybe that's why he kept playing. To make these complete strangers happy. To pass on his stories through songs.

Laboon seemed happy to travel with Brook, not following any log and using his instincts to move from island to island. Years passed. They came across a floating island one day, which startled Brook. He didn't know islands could do that. Laboon scared the few people lounging on the walkways surrounding the outside of the city as Brook jumped off and the whale vanished with a spray of water.

"Wha…?"

Brook bowed, "Greetings, my good man." He said, before waving and heading down the walkway.

He quickly realized he was in Water 7, Franky's home island. He followed his usual routine, finding the main city square and laying out his violin case to collect money. One particular man caught his attention. Dark blue hair and a laid back posture standing near the back of the crowd. He seemed to have an air of authority about him, and when Brook finished he approached.

"That was very good. Do you take requests?"

"What song would it be?"

"Weeeelll, I don't really have one on mind. I was just wondering if you did."

"I do," Brook assured.

"Play me your favourite one." The man said. "My son loves listening to music."

"Your son?"

"Tom!" The man called. "Do you want to listen to this man's music?"

A small boy ran up at the man's call, a wide grin plastered to his face. "You're gonna play a song? I couldn't see the last one."

Brook nodded, "As long as you don't mind songs about pirates. Is that alright?" He addressed the question to the boy's father, who nodded.

"My brother is a pirate. I don't mind." He looked over his shoulder. "As long as my wife isn't around. She's an Ex-Marine. She wouldn't like that."

"Would she let me see her panties?" Brook questioned.

The man looked taken aback before adopting an inquisitive look. "She would probably hang you with your own intestines if you asked her that. and then sue you foe sexual harassment."

Brook shivered and nodded before examining the little boy looking up at him eagerly. He looked just like his father, and Brook remembered his own daughter, her expression looking painfully similar to the one the little boy was wearing. He wondered how she fared after he left. She was still just a child, only seven years old, when he left. She'd be long since gone by now.

She would always look up with the same eager eyes when waiting for a song. A pang of loneliness stung him, and he clutched his bow a little tighter. He could make this child happy for today though.

"It's called Bink's Sake. An old sea shanty pirates would sing when setting off."

The boy, Tom, never tore his eyes from Brook as he played the first two verses, drawing another crowd. These new people looked like construction workers.

_"We'll deliver Bink's sake, causing trouble all the way,_

_The pirate's life upon the sea we've chosen one and all._

_When it's time to rest our heads, the sea's our pillow and our beds,_

_We proudly bear the skull and bones upon our flags and sails."_

When he finished the last three verses he allowed them to applaud before packing up and wandering the streets. Tom followed him for a while before running off down an alley and vanishing from Brook's sight.

He met Laboon the next morning, and they left the island. Years passed, and Brook managed to secure a ride to Fishman Island, on the terms Laboon would defend the ship if they were attacked.

Halfway down the lookout started screaming about a giant sea monster, and Brook looked out himself, only to see Surume.

"Do not worry," Brook reassured the Captain. "He is not a threat."

"Is that what you think?!" The Captain shouted, flailing his arms for emphasis. "That thing will swallow us whole!"

"He could," Brook agreed, "But he won't."

"THERE'S SOMETHING FOLLOWING IT!" The lookout shouted, drawing their attention again.

The Captain let out a stream of curses, madly ordering the members of his crew to prepare the cannons.

"I assure you, that creature will not be a threat."

"Shut the hell up and help us!"

Brook wandered to the edge and looked down. The coating made it hard to look directly beneath them, but he managed to make out the second creature following Surume. It looked like Shirahoshi.

Screams erupted as the Kraken reached them, the Captain shouting at Brook to make his whale attack the monster. But Brook did nothing as Surume's tentacles wrapped themselves around the galleon and one of his large eyes peered down onto the deck.

"We're going to die," The Captain whispered, panic evident on his face as he sunk to his knees beside Brook.

"Hello, Surume!" Brook called up to the monster. The Captain stared at Brook with the most dumbfounded expression anyone could muster up as Brook continued. "It's been a while since I've seen you. Is the Princess with you?"

"I'm here," A feminine voice said from the other side of the ship. Brook turned and bowed to the Mermaid Princess who was smiling brightly at him. "I didn't expect to see you on a ship like this."

The lookout stumbled backwards and fell from his perch in the crow's nest as the sudden appearance of the mermaid. The thump of him hitting the deck brought the Captain out of his stupor. He scrambled to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Brook. "What's going on?!"

"Ah, allow me to introduce the two of you," Brook said. "Theo, this is Princess Shirahoshi, of Fishman Island. Princess, this is the Captain of this ship. I am traveling with them for the moment."

Shirahoshi giggled, "Father will be glad to have you. Is this your friend?" She nodded at Laboon, holding up her hand and placing it on Laboon's head. "He has Luffy's mark on his forehead."

"His name is Laboon," Brook told her. "Luffy ran into him just after he entered the Grand Line."

Shirahoshi's bright smile faded slightly, and she gently patted Laboon's head. "You must have made a good impression on him, Laboon." Shirahoshi said.

Laboon groaned in happiness as the Captain turned to Brook again. "You know her?"

"I've been here before," Brook said. "How is your older brother doing? How does he like being King?"

"He's doing great," Shirahoshi said, brightening up again. "He had a bit of trouble at first, but Father and Jimbei helped him."

"And what about you?" Brook asked. "How are you doing?"

"I'm happy too," Shirahoshi said. "I'm married now. In fact, Franky and his daughters were part of my wedding party. Usopp's been through too." Her smile wavered at Usopp's name. "We've come to guide you safely to the island."

"That is very kind," Brook said.

Shirahoshi swam ahead of them and led them to the island. The guards at the main gate saluted Brook when they spotted him. The Captain questioned one of the guards later, but didn't believe the claim that Brook helped save the island. He never voiced his accusations out loud though, because he and his crew were given rooms in the castle for being with Brook.

They left after their log pose reset, but Brook stayed. Laboon seemed to be much happier here than he had ever been at any of the islands they had visited or even on the open water. Brook was content to stay.

He stayed until Laboon vanished. He had heard reports of an Island Whale pod passing by, and Brook had told Laboon to go and find himself a family. It broke Brook's heart to see him go, but he knew Laboon would be happy. At least he was able to say goodbye to his friend this time.

He stayed in the Kingdom for a while longer, watching as Shirahoshi had children. King Fukuyoshi never had any heirs himself, so Shirahoshi's first born son became the next King. At the same time, a new pirate made herself known, calling herself Kuina. She captained the Angel Pirates. She took over the New World and her crew was the third one to reach Raftel. She died at the age of twenty seven, killed in battle with Vice Admiral Kale. She later went on to become Fleet Admiral, replacing Akainu when he retired.

Brook kept himself updated on the actions of the world, and more importantly, his friends. He collected two books. One of them was an atlas. It was drawn by a woman named Natalie, but the inscription caught his eye. _To the end and back. We will make it._ Followed by an X. He would recognize that saying anywhere. Nami would always say it when she felt discouraged.

The second one was a fiction story, but he knew the storyline. Robin must have been the one to write it.

He left the island without saying goodbye, and became a wanderer. It became a popular story to tell, the wandering musician. Some say he was a ghost haunting the ocean where he died. Others said he was the spirit of music. Very few said he was a bad omen, and their ship would sink. Brook never bothered to correct them.

* * *

Brook settled himself on a park bench next to an elderly gentleman and opened that morning's newspaper. He didn't know why he kept buying them. It was a waste of money, and his only source of income were his street performances. He had started his tradition to keep an eye on his friends' movements. But it had been over two hundred years since then, and they had all died.

An article on the second page caught his eye. 'Phoenix Industries is Flying High' above a picture of a familiar looking man. He wasn't far from the company's main headquarters, and decided to pay the CEO a visit.

It only took him a couple of days to reach the island by ship, and Brook made an appointment with the secretary.

"He's a very busy man," She said, handing Brook an appointment card with the date and time written on it. "You'll be able to meet him in a few weeks."

"Thank you," Brook said. "Ah, before I leave, may I see your panties?"

He was quickly thrown out by security. And she remembered him when he returned a few weeks later for his meeting. She didn't call security this time, but glowered as he signed himself in and was led to an extravagant elevator by an escort.

"This is very fancy," Brook commented.

"Much more than a man like you has seen before," The escort said, and Brook tugged at the hood of his old cloak self-consciously. "You're lucky the boss doesn't question those he meets with before the meetings."

Brook let out a 'Yoho!' before falling silent. They reached the top floor, and across from the elevator doors were another set of doors, a phoenix carved into the dark wood.

The escort knocked, and someone inside called out, "Come in!"

The two entered, the escort closing the door behind them and standing against it as Brook walked up to the desk. A head of blond hair was bent over the wood, and the man it belonged to looked up as Brook stopped in front of him. He glanced to the side, picking up a single sheet of paper.

"Brook?"

"That is me," Brook confirmed.

"Alright then," He said, placing the sheet to the side and giving Brook his full attention. "Why'd you want to meet with me?" He examined Brook. "I don't want to sound rude, but you don't look like someone wanting a share or to partner up. It's no to either of them anyway."

"That is not my intention," Brook said. "I am merely sating a curiosity of mine. Your name is Marco, correct?"

"It is. You're not a reporter, are you?" The escort took a step forward, his hand going to his belt. "If you are you can leave right now."

"I am not a reporter," Brook assured. He leaned on his cane slightly. "You are Marco the Phoenix?"

Marco tensed up slightly. "I am Marco of Phoenix Industries," He corrected, his voice steeled.

"Of course you are. Right now. May I ask you age?"

"Forty," It sounded rehearsed.

"That's a good age. I am two hundred and ninety three." Brook replied.

"Benjamin, could you leave the room?" Marco asked, sounding strained. The escort nodded and left the room, the door clicking softly behind him.

Marco turned back to Brook, a surprisingly neutral expression across his face. "Who are you?"

Brook lowered his hook, revealing his skeletal features. Marco jerked back in shock as he answered. "Humming Brook."

Marco forced a laugh, a hand coming up to cover his eyes as he shook his head. "A convincing costume."

"Former Acting Captain of the Rumbar Pirates." Brook continued, ignoring Marco's words. "And musician of the Strawhat Pirates."

Marco continued to shake his head. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"That is me," Brook answered. "And you are Marco the Phoenix. First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and a friend of my friend, Chopper."

Marco stared at the skeleton in front of him for a long moment. "How old did you say you were again?"

"Two hundred and ninety three," Brook answered.

"And you're a Strawhat?" Brook pushed his left sleeve up and revealed the X cut into the bone. Marco leaned down and opened a drawer, pulling out a frame. "And you knew Chopper?"

"I was surprised to hear he joined your crew," Brook said. "Was he happy?"

"I think so," Marco said, turning the frame around, revealing it to Brook. Brook took it and held it closer. He spotted Chopper right away, in the act of shouting something in triumph while holding the Whitebeard's flag above his head. "I know we could never replace Luffy and his first crew, but we made sure he was welcome."

"He looks happy," Brook said, handing the photograph back. "I wish I could have seen him again."

"He said the same thing about you guys," Marco told him. "He lived a good life. He saved so many of my crew. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"I still hope that one day I will join them in the afterlife," Brook said softly.

Marco nodded in agreement. "If you figure out a way, please tell me."

"You'll be the first," Brook promised.

Marco spotted the violin on his back as Brook turned around, "Hold on a minute. You said you were a musician."

"That is correct."

"Could you play something for me?" Marco asked. "Just… For old times' sake."

Brook didn't say anything, but slung his case off his shoulder. Placing it on Marco's desk, he pulled out his violin, the previously dark wood pale now from age. Several of the strings had rusted, but that didn't deter Brook from creating beautiful music.

He started on Bink's Sake, and Marco closed his eyes in reminiscence. He stayed quiet during the first three verses, but when Brok reached the fourth he had started to cry, tears silently trailing down his face.

_"Raging in the far off sky, a violent storm at which we fly._

_Beat the drums our merry ships shall dance atop the waves,_

_Don't let fear control your head, or you may find yourself dead,_

_So hold your ground, run no more, and greet the rising sun._

_Yohohoho , yohohoho. Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Yohohoho , yohohoho. Yohohoho, yohohoho."_

"Thank you," Was all Marco said when Brook finished, and Brook let himself out.

* * *

Skypeia was discovered after flying machines called planes were invented, and the discovery of Roronoa Zoro's grave sent fanatics crazy. Transponder snails went out of fashion, environmentalists and animal rights activists winning the arguments and setting them all free. Weapons were banned from public use and concealment. The World Government fell, and Kingdoms created their own leadership. Four hundred years had passed since he had last seen any of his friends.

Brook wandered around the island. There seemed to be a festival going on. Several people complimented his costume, and Brook thanked them. "May I ask what kingdom this is?" He asked one of the vendors.

"It's Goa," She answered with a smile. "On Dawn Island."

"I am not from here. What is this festival about?"

"Oh, we have it once every ten years." The vendor said. "I'm not sure where the tradition came about, but it's been going on for the past four hundred years. We think it had something to do with the second Pirate King."

Brook laughed, "I think you're right. Thank you for that information."

"No problem, Skeleton-Man. Enjoy the festival!" She waved as he made his way up the road and towards the mountain. He stopped in front of a large building, labeled 'Museum'. This was where Luffy's grave should have been. Brook put a hand on his cane. If they demolished Luffy's grave, there was going to be hell to pay.

He walked in, finding it empty except for… A large glass case in the floor. Luffy's grave was safe inside that. He looked over to the reception desk, "Excuse me, miss," He said, catching the attention of the blond girl sitting there.

"Yo. You want to look around? It's free the week of the festival. Not that many people come here anyway." She pointed to another door. "The main exhibits are over that way."

"No, I just came to see this one," Brook said, pointing his cane at the grave.

"Just that?" The girl asked. "Well, I suppose I have no right to judge. I'm doing a thesis on the Great Pirate Age, and my main subject is the Pirate King that came from it. Monkey D. Luffy. So I have a bit more interest than other people."

"Ah. So you are a university student then."

"Yeah. I want to get my degree in history so I can run this place one day. Do you want to know anything?"

Brook laughed at her eager tone, "Sure. What do you have on… Dead Bones Brook?"

"Lemme see," She replied, and Brook heard the shuffling of papers. He walked closer and peered over the edge of the desk. "Here we go. Humming Brook. That's his real name. Was originally part of the Rumbar Pirates. Ate a Devil Fruit, but it's unknown which one. Then he vanishes from history until he joins up with the Strawhat Pirates years later. Had a daughter named Melody, who went on to have a daughter of her own. The daughter's name was Bachina. Unfortunately, his family history stops there. He also falls off the map after Strawhat became the Pirate King. No one knows what the hell happened to them. And then there's this," She pointed at the grave across the room. "It belongs to Strawhat. That much is obvious. And the memorabilia around it probably belongs to the members of his crew. So that means Strawhat was the first to die. But there's no body buried."

"That is a lot of information," Brook said. "I didn't know Melody had a child."

"You know about the Strawhats?" She asked, sounding impressed. "Wow. I've been called crazy, but it's my dream to find out all I can about them. One of the reasons I want to own this place is so that I can open up that case and see what's inside it. The locket there has been proven to be the One Piece. I don't know what happened to the rest of the treasure, but that locket is damn important. And I can see bulges in the ribbon around the hat. There's paper there, or pictures. Or something. And it drives me crazy looking at them every day. I just want to know what's inside!"

"You seem very enthusiastic about your work." Brook commented.

The girl blushed, "I'm a descendant of one of them," She said. "Zoro, the Pirate Hunter. My ancestor was his second daughter, Lidia. We actually found his grave up on Skypia, next to someone named Tashigi. Now, I did a bit of research on her as well, and I found out she went MIA on the day Roronoa Zoro escaped from the prison ship carrying him to Impel Down. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened."

"A descendant of Zoro, you say? Well, if you had said a descendant of Kuina, I would have to call you out on that."

"I know," She said. "Kuina was taken down by Admiral Kale before she could have any kids." She shook her head, "Shame."

"I agree," Brook said. "What do you know of… Nami?"

"Not much," She admitted. "Cat Burglar Nami. Formerly a member of the Arlong Pirates, but joined up with Strawhat after he took down the Fishman. She was the Navigator, and was very loyal, considering the person she called Captain took out her previous one. She went off the radar too, after Luffy became the Pirate King."

"You are very smart, but Strawhat liberated her from Arlong, who didn't care about her." Brook complimented. "May I ask your name?"

"Julia," She said. "Yours?"

"Brook." He introduced, bowing. "What about…"

"You seem to know all this already," Julia interrupted. "What do you know about Sogeking? He's the biggest mystery of them all. We know nothing about him. He was seen on Water 7, and nowhere else. It drives all the history students mad when our professor brings it up."

"I can answer that one," Brook said. "Usopp."

"Usopp?" Julia repeated skeptically. "The Emperor? He was active at the same time as the Pirate King. There's no way."

"Ah, but there is, my dear. You see, there's a secret kept by the Strawhat crew. Monkey D. Luffy died when he was twenty years old. The only reason people think he ruled that long was because not many people knew of his death."

Julia sighed, looking over at the grave, "That's a good theory, but you need proof to back it up."

"Do you have any copies of their wanted posters?"

"Sure," She said, spinning in her chair and opening a cabinet behind her. "We sell these in the gift shop. Exact replicas of their posters. Which ones do you want to see?"

"Usopp, Sogeking, and Luffy, if you please."

She grabbed out several sheets of laminated paper and laid them out in front of Brook. He turned them around to face her and began to explain.

"See Sogeking's mask here? The nose is cut into the mask, so his real one can fit through. The nose is not part of the mask. Of you look at the one left there at the grave you would see."

"That's what you think?" She asked. "There's been a lot of debate about that. Some say that one's a fake, and others say he was paying his respects to the King."

"And if you compare it to this poster of Usopp, you can see the shape of his nose and the shape of Sogeking's are identical."

She was silent for a moment, examining the pages. "You may be on to something here. Continue."

"Gladly, my dear. Look over here at Luffy's wanted poster." He pointed to the bottom left corner. "What do you see there?"

"A guy in a bandana. The back of his head to be precise."

"And look at the bandana Sogeking is wearing. As well as the one Usopp has on."

She fell silent again, her brow furrowed in concentration before jumping up and letting out a shriek. "HOLY SHIT! You're right! These people might be the same! Oh my god! I can't believe it! Where the hell did you learn this? What else do you know! OOOHHH! What about the reason Strawhat fought in the Marineford War, the War of the Best? As far as we know, he had no reason to help Whitebeard. They weren't allies or anything."

"The answer to that would be Portgas D. Ace."

"The one being executed, I know. But where's the connection?"

"Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy were sworn brothers," Brook explained. "Luffy came to save him."

"That's an interesting theory. Do you have proof behind this one?"

"I believe looking into Monkey D. Garp's personal records might grace you with adoption papers."

"Have you seen them?"

"No, but I do know they exist. They have been hidden away so that the World Government and Navy will not be disgraced by the fact a Marine Vice Admiral raised Gold Roger's son."

"Gold Roger had a son?"

"The true name of Portgas D. Ace is Gol D. Ace." Brook said calmly. "It was public knowledge back then, so I wonder why it isn't now. I suppose I will have to stick with my earlier theory. The World Government is too full of pride. I always thought it would be their downfall. And as I watched through the years, I was right."

"How the hell do you know all of this, dude?" Julia asked, looking entranced.

"I shouldn't think you would believe me, my child."

"Why? Did you break the law or something getting this information?"

"Nothing of the sort," Brook said. "Well, I suppose I was an outlaw back in the day. But it isn't against the law to read the newspaper."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a wandering ghost," Brook replied. He bowed, "An immortal cursed to walk this land and sail the waters forever. I was once a part of Luffy's crew myself. He helped me retrieve my shadow from Gekko Moria by taking him down."

Julia held up her hand, "Wait… You're claiming to have been alive when they were?"

"Of course," Brook said with a light laugh. "I owe Luffy for helping my dream come true. Now, I may not be able to prove it to you for years, but this is what is written on the inside of that locket." He leaned forward, and despite her skepticism, Julia leaned in closer too. He whispered in her ear, and she pulled back with an amazed expression.

"Is that true?"

"Achieve your dream, open the One Piece, and find out." Brook said simply. "And I'll let you in on another secret. Roger was right. No matter what others way, he was one hundred percent correct. I lived it first hand, and I know him and my Captain thought alike. Maybe that's why he gave up his life for us." He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait and find out," Brook replied. "I do not exist in this world. I was not meant to live in this time. You take what I told you and move forward. It's the one thing people can do."

He turned to leave, pulling his hood over his face as he turned his back to Julia.

"Wait skeleton dude!" She shouted, coming around the desk and grabbing his arm. She started slightly when all she grabbed was cloth and something hard underneath. There was no skin. "Wha…?"

Brook gently pulled his arm from her grasp, "I don't belong in this world. All I can hope to do is wait and hope I will join my comrades in the afterlife. Maybe I will stop by when this place is yours. Until then, I bid you farewell."

He left her staring after him with a baffled expression. He stayed in the town a few more days, until the festival ended. No one was able to tell him the origin of the celebration, but he enjoyed the sunlight on his face and being able to stay free of his hood without scaring the people around him.

He kept updated on the actions of the history department of the world, feeling proud when Julia's name grew when she delivered the theory of Sogeking's identity. The other ideas he hinted at quickly became popular as well. He watched an interview with her after her theory was made public. When she was asked how she came up with her theory, all she answered was 'A wandering ghost told me' with a mysterious smile, and Brook felt proud of this child.

* * *

He met her again in front of Usopp's grave almost forty years later. She was the one who first recognized him, calling out "Hey, old skeleton man."

Brook looked over, his gaze falling on a blond haired woman in business attire. He walked over, bowing, "What may I do for you, my lady?"

"It's Julia," She said, and Brook rose from his bow.

"It's been years," Was all he said, and Julia smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked. "I honestly never expected to see you again."

"I was going to return," Brook assured. "But I can ask you the same question. What are _you _doing here?"

Julia shrugged, "Dunno. I suppose I'm wondering which one belonged to which pirate. I'm on this island on a business trip, but I don't know why I came here."

Brook looked out over the small gravesite. Most of the names had faded away, leaving behind nothing more than a grey tombstone. Brook opened the gate and walked in, stopping determinedly in front of a certain one. Julia followed him curiously, flashing a pass when a security guard tried to stop them.

"How did you do that?" Brook asked.

"Head of the History Department," Julia answered. "I've got access to all historical sites. What's this?"

Brook knelt down in front of the grave, his boney fingers tracing an almost indistinguishable mark. Julia joined him. "What is this?"

"Usopp's grave. He was executed here, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Brook's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. "I've found all of my former crewmate's graves. Zoro's is on Skypeia. Nami's is in Cocoyashi Village. Usopp's is here. Sanji's is at the base of Reverse Mountain. Chopper's is with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates in the New World. Robin's is in New Ohara. Franky's is on the Maiden Island. And mine… I haven't chosen where mine will be yet."

Julia had pulled out a notebook and was scribbling furiously. "How do you know this is his though? The bodies are too far decomposed to examine properly. And they have nothing to identify who they were."

"This here," Brook said, gently grabbing her wrist and placing it over the faded X. "What is it?"

She frowned, curious crossing her face as she traced the shape. "It's an X. But none of them have anything other than the names of the pirates buried here."

"It wasn't put there by a Marine," Brook said. "It was a member of his crew."

"The Usopp Pirates split when their Captain was executed."

"Remember what I said last time we met? His previous crew. This was done by Cat Burglar Nami." Julia smiled, sitting back on her heels. Brook continued talking. "All of their graves have an X on them."

"How do you know? You found them all, right?"

"I am the one who marked the remaining ones." Brook answered. "Captain Luffy's already has one. I was there when Zoro cut it. Nami visited this grave after Usopp's death. And I traveled to the rest of them." He placed a hand on his cane, and Julia noticed the small indent near the top. Brook noticed her gaze and pulled the curved top slightly, revealing a glint of metal beneath it.

"It's illegal to carry around a weapon in public," Julia pointed out.

Brook just shrugged, "I've carried it since I was still alive. There's no chance I'm going to abandon it now."

"I suppose," Julia said, trailing off as she stood up and brushed the dirt on her knees away. Brook stood as well, and followed Julia out of the graveyard. "Can you tell me the truth?"

Brook looked over, "Why would you want to know that?"

"Because that's what I'm looking for now. The truth. What really happened. I've read all kinds of articles, I've dug through old records and exposed so many hidden secrets about the Great Pirate Era. I just want to know what to believe. You speak… Like the Strawhat Crew was a force for good, but they were notorious pirates. It doesn't make any sense."

Brook slung his violin case off of his shoulder, ignoring her question for the moment. He strung his bow and began to play a long forgotten melody. It brought back his memories of wandering. The first three verses caught the attention of the many people walking past, and when he started the fourth verse he had slipped to the past, singing to the Rumbar Pirates to wake them up in the mornings.

_"We'll deliver Bink's Sake, all along its merry way,_

_Our journey shall take weeks and days but never feel too long._

_Waving our goodbyes to friends, whom we'll never see again,_

_But don't despair for they'll be there forever in our dreams."_

He drew a crowd, clapping when he finished. Julia clapped as well, "That tune sounds familiar."

"Bink's Sake," Brook said, collecting the coins people had tossed his way. Tucking them into a pocket, he replaced his violin and turned towards her. "A famous song back when I sailed with the Rumbar Pirates."

"My Mom would sing that to me," Julia said, a distant look to her eyes as she thought back. "When I was little."

"Zoro knew the song well. I'm would not be surprised if he sung it to his children. I'm sure it was passed on through Lidia."

"How well did you know him?"

"Not as well as the others, but he was still my friend. Despite his reputation, he takes care of those he loves. I know that he blamed himself for Luffy's death, so I'm glad he found happiness. I have tracked all of the Strawhat's movements after we went our separate ways."

Julia sighed, "After what you told me, I've been trying to track them down. We've been trying to find out of Strawhat really did die when he was only twenty, but we've come up with nothing so far."

"That's because there is no proof," Brook said. "We kept it a secret from the world. We made it seem like Luffy was ruling the seas. We did not tell many people, only those who knew him, or those who needed to know. And even the rumors that were created through our telling didn't go too far."

"There has to be something. Even finding the body and dating it to the time of death."

"Luffy drowned." Brook said softly. "There's no body. You could ask Marco, the CEO of Phoenix Incorporated. He knew the Strawhat's doctor."

"Marco? How would he know?"

"He's like me, but the eater of a more fortunate Devil Fruit."

Julia shook her head, "We've tried to get interviews with him before. He owns a lot of historical land, including the island with the gravesite of the Whitebeard Pirates, and refused to let us on it. I don't think he'd tell us anyone."

"That sounds like the Phoenix." Brook sighed. "I can't help you any more than I already have. I do apologize, but unless you take my word for it, I cannot lead you forward."

Julia frowned in disappointment, running a hand through her blond hair. "I read what was in the locket, and looked through the trinkets around the grave. There's nothing there that would give my any clues to what happened."

Brook's boney fingers fiddled with the edge of his ratty old cloak, before pulling out a worn, square, sheet of paper. The colours had faded, but it was still in a good enough condition to see who was in the picture. "This is us, Julia. On Raftel. You can't deny which island it is, because of how easy it is to get there now. And you can't deny who is in the picture. You can compare the faces to the wanted posters."

Julia couldn't utter a sound as she took it into her hands, treating it as though it was incredibly delicate. And it really was. Over four hundred years old, it was the last remaining copy of the eight that were originally made.

"Wha… What is this?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she cradled it, eyes rising to hide in her bangs and full of amazement.

"Your proof," Brook answered her in the same volume. "Make sure Luffy's legacy is a good one. He was a good man, and an even better friend. He gave his life to save the lives of his crewmembers."

When Julia looked up, he was gone. She never saw him again.

* * *

_"We'll deliver Bink's sake, booming songs shall clear the way._

_Adventure ho, we'll go while singing songs about the sea._

_One day we'll meet Davey Jones, and on that day we'll turn to bones,_

_But 'till that day we'll wander in out never ending tale._

_Yohohoho , yohohoho. Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Yohohoho , yohohoho. Yohohoho, yohohoho."_

Brook had no idea how much time had passed. Julia's discovery turned the world upside down, and when Luffy's name appeared in the newspapers once again Brook felt glad to be alive for the first time since his friends had died. Julia died, leaving behind the museum to her nephew, who tore it down and built a large mall complex in its place. It was mysteriously burnt down one night now long after it's creation. Devil Fruits all but vanished from the world and became an old myth.

Life moved on, the world continued to move forward for all those people around him. Marco vanished when Phoenix Incorporated ran aground. Brook watched everyone move around him as he sat against a building. He had no idea what had happened in their past. They had no idea what had happened in his past. He knew that the deaths of his friends had no influence on them. He was the only one who thought about them. He was the only one who was alive when they were. No one cared about his problems. No one cared about him. They were only preoccupied with themselves. He really wanted to see his friends again. The Rumbar Pirates. The Strawhat Pirates. Laboon. Crocus.

He opened his eyes one day, and was surprised to see sunlight instead of smog. Inhaling sharply in surprise, he smelled the sea. Salty droplets sprinkled his face, and he heard a loud groan followed by a splash of water. It sounded… It sounded like Laboon. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes. Above him was a cerulean sky, dotted with small white puffs of clouds.

He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Wasn't he in Water 7? Where was the smog?

Then it registered. He was blinking. He wasn't able to do that. He didn't have any skin.

Slowly, he raised a hand in front of his face and gasped as he saw tanned skin instead of white bone. He shot up, and heard a laugh. A painfully familiar laugh. A laugh he hadn't heard since…

He turned toward the sound, and his eyes widened comically as he saw who had made the sound. A bright red shirt. A straw hat. To his left, joyous music erupted from another ship. To his right, the Moby Dick sailed calmly, several people leaning over the railing with knowing smiles. Including a man with a head of wild blond hair. Laboon leapt from the water and crashed back down, sending a spray of water over the crew. The eight other members of the crew were there, smiling, dripping wet, and looking happy.

"We've been waiting for you," Luffy said with a welcoming smile, holding out his hand.

* * *

_The adventures I had with the friends I made were worth more than the treasure waiting for us at the end._

_-Gol D. Roger_

* * *

**Song isn't mine. I borrowed it from hyperionthundermain. Here's the link from youtube: watch?v=5qrsYI4cKyc.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Oh, and take a look at the chapter titles. It's Luffy's last words.**


End file.
